


El verdadero poder de la rosa negra: Origenes

by Miss_Acacia117



Series: El verdadero Poder de la Rosa negra [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Jardín del Eden, Other, Paraiso, Romance, Traición, infierno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Acacia117/pseuds/Miss_Acacia117
Summary: Conoce el trasfondo de la familia Magne, la historia que nadie te cuenta y el verdadero motivo de la caída de lucifer. El encuentro con Lilith ¿realmente fue como dice el mito? ¿Realmente Lucifer era el malo? Acompañame a descubrirlo, la historia no es como te la cuentan."...y el amor me condenó, amé a quien se supone que no debía amar y me condenó aquel que profesaba un amor superior... "*Nota* Está basado en las historias de las religiones Abrahámicas (católica, Judía e Islam)  No busca dañar ni degradar ninguna religión esto es solo para entretener, los personajes están basados en la web serie Hazbin Hotel
Relationships: Adan / Lilith, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: El verdadero Poder de la Rosa negra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Dolorosos recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> *En este fanfic no existe Charlie*
> 
> Está basado en las historias de las religiones Abrahámicas (Cristiana, Judía e Islámica) no pretende degradar ni insultar a ninguna religión en cuestión el objetivo de este trabajo es para entretener.

-Querida, ¿Recuérdame que día es hoy? -

Lilith estaba sosteniendo un libro, mientras estaba sentada en un gran sillón, baja lentamente el libro y muestra una sonrisa indiferente, se podría decir que era su sonrisa diplomática.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Lucifer? -

-ya sabes a qué me refiero, ¿falta mucho para que esos bastardos liquiden al exceso de pecadores? -

-Exactamente faltan 2 días para eso; ¿Por qué te preocupa? sabes que eso a veces nos ayuda, no todos los pecadores pueden ser demonios potenciales.

-Bueno, no me importaría perder a los pecadores, si tan solo los demonios que tengo a mi disposición, fueran realmente útiles para una batalla.

Lucifer estaba fuera de sí, sentía un horrible presentimiento, y caminaba en círculos, mientras que Lilith regresaba a su lectura.

-Querida, ¿qué tanto lees de ese libro humano? –

-Oh realmente es un libro muy entretenido; los humanos cada vez crean fantásticas historias, es muy interesante deberías leerlo.

\- Lilith querida, ya debes de olvidarte de los humanos; tu dejaste de ser una cuando…-

Lucifer no pudo proseguir, Lilith cerró de golpe el libro, y su sonrisa diplomática se borró dejando solo una línea inexpresiva en su rostro.

\- Vamos querido, puedes decirlo - Decía Lilith desafiante.

Lucifer estaba poniéndose nervioso, había olvidado que a Lilith no le gustaba recordar cuando era humana.

-Perdóname querida; desde que _Él_ envía a sus lacayos, sobre todo ese malnacido de Miguel, no le bastó hacerle creer a Padre, que yo quería ser su _adversario_ (Satán); quiere dejarme debilitado para poder vencerme y sabes que lo logrará Lilith si no hacemos algo con eso; me eh esforzado en crear todo esto para nosotros.

Lilith dejó escapar un suspiro; y se entristeció por la forma en que todo ocurrió y la manera en que ellos habían llegado a ese punto. Lucifer se dio cuenta, cambió su semblante y se acercó a ella.

-Amor mío, no llores; nos forzaron a ser esto-

-Sabes bien que eso no es verdad querido; todo comenzó por mi culpa, debí quedarme en el paraíso con Adán; pero no quería ser sumisa ante él ¿Por qué debía serlo?¡si ambos fuimos creados de manera igual!

Lilith arroja el libro y lleva sus manos a su rostro, Lucifer la levanta de su silla y la mira a hacia sus ojos.

-Lilith, amo como eres, libre decidida y luchadora; ¿crees que me habría enamorado de alguien como Eva? ¡Claro que no! me enamoré de ti porque siempre desde que fuiste creada no dejaste que alguien como Adán te pisoteara, ambos eran igual y él no tenía derecho de forzarte hacer cosas que tú no quisieras.

Lilith comenzó a llorar y Lucifer comenzó abrazarla; y sus recuerdos tan dolorosos comenzaron a fluir, dejando caer una lagrima y soltando un gruñido mientras tenía abrazada a Lilith.

Lucifer fue el primer ángel que Dios había creado, la tierra no tenía forma y las aguas estaban regadas; que no tenía forma de saber dónde era arriba y donde era abajo. Padre estaba feliz de su primera creación un ángel que le sirviera, le tenía tanto cariño puesto que era “su hijo”, Lucifer como el primero de su clase, era un ser tan hermoso y poseía una hermosa sonrisa alas brillantes y blancas mejillas sonrosadas, _Él_ lo había creado, pero junto con él también le dio “el libre albedrío” decidió crear más ángeles y que estos tuvieran un papel importante en el paraíso; Dios era perfecto, pero no sus creaciones, ya que podían sentir, desde la más bella alegría pasando por la desgarradora tristeza hasta llegar a la ira más ciega que pudieran experimentar.

Habiendo terminado Dios de crear a sus ángeles; él se los presentó a Lucifer.

-Lucifer-

Lucifer se dirigió a Padre.

-Dime, padre-

-E terminado de crear a los demás ángeles, todos y cada uno de ellos tienen un papel primordial en el cielo, pero no te preocupes tu siempre serás el primero de todos ellos-

-Me alegra oírlo padre, ¿me podrías decir sus nombres? -

Dios le presenta ante él, los ángeles tenían por nombre a lo que tenían destinado a ser eran conocido también como los “exterminadores” llega uno volando hacia Lucifer.

-Hola mucho gusto me llamo Belial _(“El desobediente”)_ -

-Hola yo soy Lucifer _(“El portador de la luz”)-_

-Un placer conocerlos yo soy Mefistófeles, pero pueden llamarme Fausto _(“El mentiroso”)_ -

Y finalmente llega un ángel de aspecto intimidatorio

-Yo soy Semyazza (“ _la gran sonrisa_ ”) líder de los vigilantes ( _grigori_ )-

Lucifer quedó consternado por eso que escuchó, y preguntó:

\- ¿Los vigilantes, hay más aparte de nosotros? -

Semyazza respondió:

-Claro que sí, pero no son como nosotros, nosotros somos superiores a ellos, tiene que responder a mis ordenes, así lo dispuso padre y por ahora solo he ordenado que le sirvan a _Él_ , aunque creo que para ello padre no me necesita, pero _Él_ así lo dispuso.

Lucifer solo pudo pensar: _“Que extraño que Padre haya hecho eso”_ , Entonces Dios le habló a Lucifer.

-Lucifer necesito que vengas aquí-

-Ya voy Padre-

Voltea a ver a los demás ángeles

-Padre me llama, ya volveré estoy emocionado de conocerlos-

Lucifer se aleja y los demás se quedan ahí y comienzan a conocerse mejor, llega con Dios y se inclina ante él.

\- ¿Me llamaba Padre? -

-Lucifer, te he presentado a los demás, pero crearé otros más, he visto cosas, pero no tengo ni idea de que pasará hay muchas cosas que pueden hacer que transcurra o no, así que he decidido crear a más, por el momento te pido que les enseñes a los demás las cosas que tú ya has aprendido.

-Lo que ordene padre, pero si me permite no creo que sea necesario crear más ángeles siento que ya tiene los suficientes.

\- ¿me estás insinuando algo Lucifer?, no creí que pudieras sentir celos-

Lucifer se sonrojó y se siento algo mal, Dios río ligeramente

-No te preocupes Lucifer, tú siempre serás mi favorito y mi confidente, es más a ti te revelaré algo que los demás no saben.

Lucifer sintió curiosidad y se acercó a Dios

\- Dígame padre-

-Tengo pensado en remodelar todo nuestro alrededor, está tan revuelto; y quiero hacerlo todo a como yo creo que es mi visión de cómo debería ser el mundo.

-Padre eso es fantástico, pero somos seres incorpóreos ¿De qué nos serviría tener todo así?, ciertamente no necesitamos que “todo tenga un lugar” solo te necesitamos a ti querido Padre

\- Tienes razón querido Lucifer, pero si te explico todo quizás no logres entenderme, yo soy la perfección y aunque te cree no eres mi igual, así que no espero que lo entiendas.

Lucifer se sintió algo ofendido, pero sabía que tenía razón.

-Padre me retiraré y me reuniré con los demás-

-Claro que sí, puedes retirarte-

Lucifer se fue pensando y se reunió con los demás.

-Tienes una larga cara- dice Belial

\- ¿Padre te a reñido? - pregunta Fausto

\- No pareces nada feliz, ¿Qué te ha dicho padre? –

\- Nada importante me reveló varios planes, dice que quiere reformar todo dice que no le gusta como se ve todo aquí.

Los demás estaban confundidos, pero no cuestionaron lo que padre estaba haciendo, llegó el día que Dios iba a reformar todo, y así lo hizo en 6 días dio la forma que la tierra debía tener según su visión. Y en el proceso crear a los demás Arcángeles a los cuales llamó Gabriel ( _el mensajero celestial_ ), Miguel ( _el jefe del ejército celestial_ ), Rafael ( _el protector de los viajeros, de la salud y del noviazgo_ ), Uriel ( _el encargado de las tierras y de los templos de Dios_ ), Raguel ( _el encargado de la justicia, de la imparcialidad y de la armonía_ ), Sariel ( _el encargado de los espíritus de los hombres que pecan_ ) y Remiel ( _el encargado de los resucitados_ ).

Lucifer quedó maravillado, sobre todo por el Jardín rebosante de vida, pero se dio cuenta que sólo una parte de la tierra era verde y la otra parte carente de vida, Lucifer lo vio algo extrañado ¿Por qué Padre no inundó toda la tierra con ese hermoso paisaje verde?

-Padre, debo hacerte estas preguntas- dice Lucifer algo apenado.

-Dime-

\- ¿Por qué solo una parte de la tierra está verde y rebosante de vida? ¿Por qué lo demás es tierra muerta?

-Ahora te diré mi otro plan, nosotros somos incorpóreos, pero tengo una idea más, he creado todo tipo de plantas, arboles todo lo que sale de la tierra es bueno, pero nosotros no lo necesitamos, y he decidido crear a seres que sean a imagen y semejanza nuestra, que cuiden y protejan este jardín el cual he llamado Edén ( _Planicie Fértil_ ) pero necesito tierra que no haya tocado para poder crear a estas criaturas.

\- ¿Serán ángeles como nosotros? -

-No, estos estarán hechos del polvo; por lo tanto, no serán como ángeles, no serán como tu o como los demás, pero tendrán nuestra apariencia; creare al hombre y a la mujer.

\- ¿Mujer?, ¿Qué es una mujer? ¿Yo soy una mujer? -

Dios lo vio algo sorprendido y Lucifer demasiado confundido, nunca había escuchado de _Él_ las palabras “humanos” y mucho menos la palabra “mujer”, estaba tan estupefacto que no entendía nada de lo que decía Padre.

-Lucifer- decía Dios – yo quiero que entiendas algo; tu siempre serás mi más bella creación, pero es necesario que haga esto y te diré todas las cosas que hare con ellos; y haré que lo entiendas mejor con el tiempo ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Claro padre, pero sigo intrigado ¿Qué es una mujer? -

-Nosotros somos lo que yo diría como “hombres” tenemos una constitución física diferente a lo que yo llamaré mujer.

-Creo entenderlo Padre, espero me puedas seguir iluminando con tu sabiduría-

-y así será, mientras debo irme a crear a los primeros humanos y sabrás mejor que es una mujer.

-Esperaré con ansias Padre-

Después de hablar con Dios, Lucifer acudió con los demás creados después de él, Fausto le preguntó:

\- ¿Que te ha dicho Padre? -

\- Que el creará a los _“humanos”_?

\- ¿Humanos? - decía sorprendido Semyazza

\- Así es humanos –

\- ¿Por qué Padre crearía seres así? – preguntaba Belial

Miguel estaba por ahí cerca, y se metió a la discusión.

\- No deberían cuestionar a Padre, todo lo que hace es perfecto y no debemos cuestionar, tan solo obedecerlo ¿No es así Lucifer? –

\- ¡Nunca he cuestionado a Padre! Tengo dudas y _Él_ me responde -

\- Aun así, no debes tomarte tantas confianzas con Padre; solo debemos obedecer –

Lucifer se quedó callado y comenzó a molestarse

\- ¿Por qué le dices esas cosas a Lucifer? – replicaba Belial

\- Estoy cansado de que todo lo que hace Lucifer es “perfecto”, Padre no debería poseer a este como su “favorito”; yo tengo un papel importante en el reino de Padre.

Lucifer estaba asombrado más que enojado entonces solo pudo decir.

\- Entonces ¿Solo dices eso porque estás celoso? -

Fausto, Semyazza y Belial quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración de Lucifer, Miguel se sonrojo mucho y exclamó:

\- ¡Padre se equivocó al hacerte a ti su favorito! -

Lucifer quedó realmente molesto y exclamó:

\- ¡Nunca digas que Padre se equivoca, en todo caso tú eres un error, mira que crear a un general de los ejércitos!, ¿Por qué Padre crearía a un arcángel para ese propósito? No existe nada que vaya atacarnos.

\- Lucifer ¡Cálmate! No debes precipitarte – dice Semyazza

\- Deberías irte Miguel, nada ganas provocando a Lucifer; no sé por qué Padre nos creó así de esta manera, pero como tú dices no debemos cuestionarlo. Dice muy apacible Belial.

\- No valen mi tiempo- Miguel se retira muy molesto.

Lucifer estaba en los brazos de Semyazza y este luego lo soltó.

\- Lo siento por agarrarte así, pero si no lo hacía seguro que te peleabas con Miguel y no creo que a padre le agrade eso.

\- Ya sé Semyazza, simplemente que no tengo ni idea de por qué Miguel actúa así, a mi padre me creo primero, se supone que eso me hace superior a todos ustedes; pero no es así quisiera que Miguel entienda eso.

Miguel llega muy frenético y muy molesto; Gabriel estaba muy apacible en una nube y mira a Miguel llegar muy enojado.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre querido amigo? – Pregunta Gabriel con una increíble calma

\- ¿Qué no se nota? – dice mascullando Miguel

\- ¿Volviste a pelear con Lucifer? –

\- ¡No te saca de quicio!, se cree tan perfecto, Padre comete un error al mantenerlo como _“el favorito”_ yo podría ser un buen favorito para _Él_ , si tan solo me notara.

-Miguel eres el comandante del ejército de Ángeles de Dios; es un cargo muy importante en todo caso es mejor que ser solo el mensajero y aun no sé por qué me hizo ser un mensajero, pero no deberías cuestionar a padre; Él sabe lo que hace y ya llegara el momento de que podamos servir a nuestros propósitos.

Miguel estaba muy apenado, pero aún seguía molesto.

-Espero que tengas razón, me da rabia que solo padre comparte sus planes solo con él; yo también soy su creación debería ser justo con todos.

-Padre tendrá sus razones; pero ahora él dijo que crearía seres parecidos a nosotros que cuiden su creación el Jardín del Edén.

Miguel quedó pensativo y Padre hizo el llamado a todos sus ángeles

\- Hijos míos, ha llegado la hora de mostrarles mis dos últimas creaciones, la primera crearé dos árboles muy especiales de árbol de la vida y el árbol del conocimiento.

Los ángeles quedaron extrañados sobre todo Lucifer, ¿Por qué Dios crearía dos árboles así?

\- También crearé dos seres que se parezcan a nosotros, no serán iguales a ustedes ni a mí; pero tendrán la apariencia física de nosotros solo que ellos serán llamados “Hombre y Mujer”.

Al escuchar esto Lucifer se estaba entusiasmando, no sabía que era una mujer; y estaba decidido saber que era una mujer y Dios con su mano usando la tierra árida e infértil comenzaron a surgir dos figuras vio lucifer que la figura del hombre era igual que la de él y la de los ángeles; primero se formó el hombre y a su lado vio el jardín del edén.

El “hombre” vio a su alrededor y escuchó la voz de Dios.

\- No temas hijo mío, eres el primero de tu clase, por lo tanto, una de mis creaciones te hice a semejanza mía y de los ángeles y puedes ir al jardín que está a tu lado.

El hombre trataba de comprender observaba cada detalle de su cuerpo; observó con detenimiento sus manos, sus dedos y tocó su cara y cabeza; trataba de comprender su existencia; finalmente el habló.

\- ¿Qué soy yo? -

Dios con una voz omnipotente dijo:

\- Tú eres un “ser humano” el primero de tu clase, te creé para que cuides y protejas todo esto que te presento ante ti.

Volvió a ver el Jardín y comenzó a caminar y sintió la arena la sensación que le producía era curiosa y nueva para él.

\- Espera – le dice Dios

\- ¿Qué sucede? -

-Tengo que darte un nombre y una compañera –

\- ¿Nombre? ¿compañera? –

-Así es la hembra de tu especie, tu nombre será Adán ( _hombre de la sangre o hecho de tierra_ ).

\- ¿Y cómo debo llamarte? -

-Llámame Padre o Dios, solo con esos dos nombres puedes llamarme-

\- Está bien Padre- dice Adán

Dios volvió a tocar la tierra y la figura de tierra que estaba sin forma empezaba a tomar formas hermosas, curvilíneas y delicadas, Adán se asombró con eso que estaba viendo, sin embargo, como no la veía igual que él pensó que ella sería un ser inferior a él.

\- Aquí está, tu compañera y la hembra de tu especie-

Lucifer no perdía detalle de la “mujer” en efecto era parecida a ellos, con la excepción que su cuerpo tenía atractivo físico; Lucifer no sabía que pensar, sin duda era la criatura más hermosa que había creado Dios; sin embargo, le causaba conmoción puesto que las curvas de más como lo que poseía en el pecho era raro, los muslos y las piernas estaba torneadas y delicadas, un maravilloso cabello largo y unos ojos profundos y misteriosos.

-Aquí está tu compañera y se llamará Lilith ( _espíritu de la noche_ )-


	2. El principio del fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adán conoce a Lilith pero no resulta como se esperaba; Miguel planea algo ¿Que será?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este fanfic charlie no existirá pues se habla de la relación de sus padres y como se conocieron

Adán la vio un poco intranquilo, efectivamente se parecía a ella, pero tenían cualidades que no compartían; era demasiado claro que ella tenía diferencias más que notables; el pecho, la cara, las piernas y los muslos estaban más torneados y se veían “deseables y voluptuosos”.

Sin embargo, Lucifer más que estar emocionado, la veía como algo realmente hermoso y quedó observándola durante un largo rato.

-Te entrego a tu compañera-

Lilith volteó y dijo:

\- ¿De dónde viene esa voz? -

Adán respondió:

\- Viene del cielo, viene de Padre él nos creó-

Lilith voltea hacia el cielo y observa el cielo, al momento de voltear Lucifer quedó más maravillado de Lilith, podía ver con más claridad sus ojos oscuros como la noche y brillaban como la noche estrellada.

\- Ahora únanse y cuiden este Jardín que he creado para ustedes-

Adán toma de la mano a Lilith y ella lo siguió, Lucifer la vio irse hacia el Jardín; Fausto, Belial y Semyazza lo vieron como sonreía al verla y Belial le habla:

\- Hey, Lucifer, responde oye, responde-

Lucifer estaba con la mirada en blanco, hasta reaccionó.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -

Semyazza le responde muy sarcástico:

\- Pasa que te quedaste hechizado por esa “mujer humana”-

\- ¡queeeeee! - dice Lucifer poco convencido

\- De ninguna manera, si es hermosa y es una criatura única, pero se equivocan no quedé hechizado por ella, soy un ángel no somos iguales.

\- Lucifer te conocemos bien; sabemos tu y yo de hecho nosotros cuatro sabemos que quedaste fascinado por Lilith, me gustaría que hubiese ángeles como ella por aquí, pero todos somos como ese humano Adán. Dice Fausto

-Pero ¿Por qué querrías ángeles como esa humana Lilith? Su misión de ellos es cuidar el jardín que dispuso Padre; además su misión de ellos es reproducirse también, sería interesante ver eso- Dice Belial con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Espero que padre pueda dejarme verla, quiero decir a nosotros observarlos de vuelta- Dice Lucifer muy nervioso.

\- Bueno eso depende de Padre, supongo que una razón tendrá _Él_ Para crearlos- responde Semyazza

\- Nada pierdes con preguntar Lucifer, puedes ir casual y decirle que sus nuevas creaciones son excepcionalmente hermosas. Dice Belial codeándolo.

-Está bien iré-

Mientras Miguel estaba con Rafael y Gabriel.

\- ¿vieron eso? Padre creo esos seres que son parecidos a nosotros-

\- Padre debe tener un gran plan querido hermano, ¿Ahora sentirás celos de unos “humanos - Responde apacible Gabriel?

\- Me enferma tu tranquilidad ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Padre no nos nota-

\- Oye no le hables a Gabriel así y tiene razón Padre tendrá sus razones y ¿Por qué sentirías celos de unos humanos? Pregunta Rafael.

-No son a los humanos- dice Miguel molesto

-Siente celos de Lucifer querido hermano Rafael-

\- ¡Gabriel! -

\- ¿Enserio sientes celos de lucifer? ¿Por qué? Es nuestro hermano-

\- Padre no lo trata como a uno de nosotros, ¿no te parece eso un poco injusto? -

\- Ciertamente lo es querido hermano, pero es el favorito de Padre y debemos aceptar eso-

Miguel quedó en silencio y observó que Lucifer iba con padre y miró a sus hermanos Gabriel y Rafael y con señas les dijo que se acercaran.

\- ¿Ven eso? Lucifer va con padre-

\- Eso no es novedad, Lucifer siempre se reúne con Padre-

-Pero yo no escuché que _Él_ lo llamara, seguramente va a pedirle algo-

\- Hermano realmente creo que estás un poco paranoico hoy-

-Iré a seguirle, quiero escuchar lo que Padre va a decirle-

Miguel lo sigue y Lucifer llega hasta padre se arregla un poco el traje, su cabello y las alas para solicitar hablar con _Él._

\- ¿Padre? ¿Puedo hablar con usted? -

\- Adelante Lucifer-

Miguel se esconde cerca y trata de oír la conversación de Padre con Lucifer.

\- ¿Sucede algo Lucifer? –

-Padre me preguntaba por qué la humana se veía algo diferente-

\- ¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Bueno…- Lucifer se estaba sonrojando y la costaba encontrar las palabras apropiadas para dirigirse a padre.

-Es que “la mujer” tenía ciertas cosas que “el hombre” no tiene, no son iguales como dijo padre.

-Tienen una cabeza, dos brazos, dos piernas, misma cantidad de dedos, cabello, un par de ojos y sobre todo lo que tienen en su interior es igual.

\- Eso lo he notado padre, me refiero a que la mujer tiene ciertas características que lo hacen un poco diferente a Adán.

\- ¿Así? Y ¿podrías mencionarme cuáles son? – Padre lo veía divertido por la curiosidad que habitaba en Lucifer.

\- Bueno padre noté que la mujer sus pechos son ¿inflados? –

\- ¿Qué otra cosa notaste? –

\- No tiene miembro viril como nosotros en su lugar hay una línea como si su carne estuviera cortada pero no pareciera que le duele esa cortada –

\- Dime más para que yo pueda contestar todas tus dudas –

-Bueno sus piernas estaban redondeadas y delicadas, la de Adán no son así; también noté que su cabello es más largo y su cara es más delicada y nada tosco como la de Adán.

Dios se echó a reír de todo lo que decía Lucifer.

\- Padre ¿Que es tan gracioso? –

\- Aún parece que tienes mucho que aprender, ven conmigo daremos un paseo en el Jardín y te mostraré todo para que sepas bien y no tengas más dudas.

\- ¿De verdad Padre? ¿Podré ver de cerca a tus creaciones? –

\- Debo decir que estás muy entusiasmado –

\- Bueno es que nunca he visto a alguien como Lilith, es un bello nombre que le puso padre –

\- Supuse que sería un buen nombre para ella, aunque ahora vamos a ver el jardín –

Dios se llevó a Lucifer con él al jardín del edén, y Miguel vio cómo se iban haciendo más notorio su coraje al ver que Padre seguía tratando a Lucifer como su favorito: “esta me las pagas Lucifer haré que padre te odie”. Lo primero que le mostró Padre a Lucifer fueron los animales creados.

\- Mira bien Lucifer, cada animal viene en pares, ósea de dos en dos ¿Sabes por qué es así? –

\- No padre –

\- Verás he decidido que todos deben estar en pares, yo, tú y tus hermanos no podemos morir por lo tanto no necesitamos tener un compañero para reproducirnos; sin embargo, estas criaturas necesitan más que solo el aire que existe aquí necesita alimentarse y también necesitan reproducirse para que haya más que ellos mismos; observa aquellos animales ¿Ves que son iguales y a la vez diferentes?

Lucifer los veía, pero en los animales las diferencias no se aprecian mucho como en Adán y Lilith.

\- Padre me temo que no entiendo, esos animales son iguales –

\- En eso te equivocas Lucifer ven caminemos entre ellos y verás las pequeñas diferencias que poseen los animales.

Lucifer comienza a caminar con Padre y se percata que muchos animales se ven iguales mientras que otros las diferencias son notables; y finalmente llega con Lilith y Adán.

\- No te preocupes ellos no pueden vernos; hice que nos volviéramos invisibles a sus ojos-

Esto desanimó un poco a Lucifer ya que esperaba que él pudiera hablar con Lilith, a pesar de ello eso no impidió ver de cerca la belleza de Lilith.

\- Ahora entiendes lo que te quiero decir ¿no? –

\- sé que debe de haber ciertas diferencias, pero el fin de esto es que solo se puedan reproducirse ¿no?

\- Exactamente si te das cuenta cada macho de cada animal posee lo que Adán tiene y no Lilith, y es el miembro viril y las hembras tienen lo que describiste que posee Lilith una abertura en donde debería ir el miembro; es la entrada del miembro viril y de ahí saldrán en cada uno de los animales los que poblaran la tierra.

\- Eso es fascinante Padre- Exclama Lucifer

\- Exactamente solo para ese propósito los cree, pero también como símbolo de amor-

Lucifer apenas comprendía el significado de los sexos en los animales y humanos, pero ¿amor? Lucifer quedó como al principio demasiado confundido sobre que intentaba decirle padre.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor? –

\- Llevas viviendo prácticamente eones a mi lado y ¿no sabes que es el amor? –

\- Perdóneme Padre, pero son cosas nuevas para mí, esto apenas lo creaste hace muy poco tiempo.

\- Yo soy el amor, sin embargo, para ellos es diferente es lo que sienten y también es lo que los hace estar juntos, cuando se ven simplemente no resisten estar separados; incluso lo que es feo en algo o en alguien el amor puede hacerlo ver como una virtud y no un defecto. Pero también hace hacer cosas que parecen buenas, pero en realidad son malas. Creo que en ellos es diferente, sus mentes están cerradas a muchas cosas y no me preocupan que actúen u obren mal y quiero que siga así por siempre.

Lucifer había entendido como era el amor, entonces él con lo poco que le había dicho Padre pensó rápidamente que él sentía “amor” por Lilith, entonces Padre siguió hablando.

-Aunque también el amor trae consigo el dolor-

Lucifer se sorprendió y miró a Padre.

\- ¿Dolor? Pero tú eres bueno ¿Por qué el amor traería dolor? Sólo debe traer felicidad-

\- Y estás en lo cierto, pero he visto cosas que ocurrirán, es muy confuso y trato de que todo permanezca, así como está.

\- Y ¿No puedes evitarlo padre? –

\- Ciertamente soy todopoderoso y puedo hacer las cosas sean como yo quiero que sean, pero necesito confiar en mis creaciones son una extensión de mí y creo que debo darles el beneficio de la duda y este es mi acto de amor hacia ellos, son míos, pero también son libres.

Lucifer quedó desconcertado; ¿Algo malo ocurrirá? ¿Y qué significaba realmente el amor? ¿Por qué asociarlo con el dolor?

\- Ahora Lucifer ¿Me has entendido completamente? –

\- Es un poco confuso padre, pero creo que lo entendería mejor si pudiera observarlos de cerca a los humanos.

\- ¿Quieres verlos de cerca? –

\- Si tú me das tu permiso –

Padre lo pensó un poco y luego dijo:

\- Está bien solo no interfieras con ellos y trata de que no te miren ¿Esta bien? –

El rostro de Lucifer se iluminó y esbozó una gran sonrisa; Dios le dijo:

\- Puedes venir mañana, por mientras regresemos al cielo –

Antes de irse Lucifer volteó a ver a Lilith en el momento que el voltea para verla, ella también miró hacia la dirección de Lucifer y por un instante ella lo vio; lo vio por un pequeño segundo que pensó que sería solo la luz que la hizo ver esa imagen majestuosa de un Ángel, sin embargo, Lucifer lo notó, sonrió y solo pudo pensar: “Es realmente hermosa, espero verte mañana también”

Llegaron al cielo, Padre se despidió.

-Espero que me hayas entendido, puedes ir mañana de nuevo, pero no dejes de cumplir tu tarea por el cual te creé.

-Nunca dejaré de hacer mi tarea el cual me confiaste, Padre nunca te decepcionaré –

\- Eso espero, lo que sea que quieras aprender de mis creaciones debes consultarme primero ¿Está bien?

\- Claro padre –

Padre se dirige a su lugar en el más elevado del cielo; mientras Lucifer se reúne contento y feliz con Fausto, Semyazza y Belial; Miguel notó que había regresado de la tierra se acerca sigilosamente y trata de escuchar la conversación de Lucifer con los demás.

\- Hey, eh vuelto –

\- ¿Y qué tal? ¿pudiste hablar con ella? – dice sarcásticamente Fausto

\- No pude ni siquiera acercarme, ella no podía verme –

\- Pero ¿Por qué? Si fueron hasta allá – replica Semyazza

\- Pues Padre hizo que fuéramos invisibles a sus ojos, pero tengo la sensación que podía verme, aunque sea por un instante creo que ella me vio.

\- ¿Ella te vio? ¿De verdad? – Decía incrédulo Belial

\- siiiii – decía muy emocionado Lucifer

\- Vaya estás muy feliz – decía Fausto

\- Bueno y eso no es todo ¡Padre me dio permiso de poder verlos de cerca! –

Miguel se sorprendió al oír eso y aunque estaba muy molesto siguió escuchando.

\- Entonces ¿no estarás aquí? –

\- Tengo que regresar a cumplir mi tarea de siempre, ya saben yo hago iluminar la primera estrella de la noche.

\- Vaya, espero que todo esté bien luego y no vayas a olvidar tu compromiso con Padre –

\- Nunca me atrevería a desafiar a Padre –

Miguel se retira sigilosamente y se va a su lugar en el cielo estaba muy fuera de sí muy molesto; Lucifer era el único además de Padre que podía ir a la tierra y observar las creaciones de _Él._

\- Esto no es justo –

\- ¿Qué no es justo querido Hermano Miguel? – Gabriel llegó hacerle compañía lo veía muy molesto.

\- Padre se fue con Lucifer a ver las creaciones en especial a los humanos, ¿¡Qué privilegio goza él para estar tan cerca de Padre!? ¿¡Por qué él nunca nos nota!? – Decía Miguel al punto de derramar lágrimas de la impotencia.

\- Deberías calmarte querido hermano, estás muy acomplejado por lo de Lucifer; no es normal que sientas tantos celos de él, es porque ¿Quizás es más atractivo que el resto de nosotros?

Miguel paró en seco de llorar, lentamente giró su rostro hacia Gabriel, y Gabriel seguía tranquilo, pero también notó que tocó una fibra sensible de Miguel y luego lentamente dice con una increíble calma.

\- Quizás tengas razón hermano, quizás se deba a que el sin duda es el ángel más hermoso de la creación de Padre; me he visto y he visto a los demás y Lucifer siempre es el que destaca.

\- Querido hermano si es por eso todos somos hermosos a nuestra manera –

\- No lo entiendes, ¡Yo soy el que debería destacar! ¡Soy el líder del ejército de ángeles de Dios ¡

\- Te tomas muy enserio lo de “destacar” deberías dejarlo ya, es más deberías hablar con padre seguro que él te hará sentir mejor.

\- Sólo me reprochará por tener esos sentimientos malos –

\- Como quieras, simplemente no hagas nada que pueda ser malo –

\- Sí tan solo pudiera demostrarle a Padre que Lucifer no es de confiar –

Seguía molesto después comenzó a pensar y trató de hallar una forma de hacer caer a Lucifer de la gracia de Dios.

\- Ahora que lo pienso Padre le dijo que le daría permiso de ir a la tierra al jardín y observar de cerca a los humanos.

\- ¿Y eso es lo que te afecta? – Llega Rafael diciendo eso; había escuchado el escándalo de Miguel.

\- No realmente; me molesta que solo Lucifer tiene ese privilegio, aunque Padre le recalcó que siempre le pida permiso para hacer estas cosas, y tan solo hallara la forma de hacer eso, hacer que Lucifer le desobedeciera.

\- Querido hermano, debes olvidarlo; no tienes que obrar mal-

Entonces Miguel recordó la conversación de Lucifer con sus demás hermanos.

\- Por alguna razón Lucifer está un poco obsesionado con los humanos, sobre todo esa humana llamada Lilith.

\- ¿Crees que Lucifer el ángel más hermoso de todo el paraíso se haya encandilado con ella?

\- Yo pienso que sí, ¿si no que razón habría de ir hasta allá con esos seres inferiores? –

\- Ya que lo mencionas, noté que Lucifer quedó más maravillado con la mujer – dice Rafael

\- Es natural, yo tampoco he visto a ninguna criatura como ella, no tenemos nada así en el paraíso. Responde seriamente Gabriel

\- Pero es más que obvio que Lucifer; más que quedar “maravillado” sospecho que quiere ocupar el lugar del humano hombre.

\- ¿Y con todo esto a que quieres llegar? – dice Rafael

\- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Padre se molestaría mucho si supiera que Lucifer quiere ser como uno de ellos o peor aún poseer a esa mujer humana llamada Lilith –

\- ¿Crees que Lucifer haría eso? Estos complejos que sientes te hacen pensar cosas ridículas sin mencionar que imposibles; Lucifer le teme tanto a Padre que no se atrevería hacer eso.

\- Es por eso que haré que Lucifer desobedezca a Padre –

\- ¿Si sabes que si Padre se entera de esto el castigado serás tú? –

\- No será necesario, sospecho que Lucifer eventualmente buscará su perdición si realmente está interesado en Lilith, lo único que tendría que hacer sería revelar lo que hace Lucifer a escondidas de Padre.

\- Te advierto hermano, que no pienso participar en esto; no diré nada porque si es así como tú dices Lucifer solo buscará su desgracia. Replica Gabriel.

\- Yo tampoco me inmiscuiré en esto, deberías dejarlo ya; pero si realmente todo resulta de acuerdo a lo que planeas tampoco abriré mi boca.

\- Con que simplemente no se entrometan con lo que quiero hacer me basta, realmente espero que no abran la boca. Diciendo eso Miguel se retira a mejorar su plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un poco desafiante este capitulo imagina como sería para alguien ver algo que jamas habia visto, luego en posteriores episodios se mostrará un gran cambio
> 
> les recuerdo mi pagina en facebook  
> www.facebook.com/IamMissAcacia117/
> 
> subo las actualizaciones en esta plataforma y en la de booknet


	3. La vida en el jardín una vista a la perdición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> como fue realmente para Adán y Lilith el primer día en el paraiso??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un poco dificil imaginar como sería el paraiso pero hice lo mejor que pude

Exactamente después de que Lilith fuera creada, Adán la veía estupefacto; realmente se veía deseable pero no lucia como él. Después de que los creara Adán tomó de la mano a Lilith y se fueron juntos al jardín.

\- Disculpa – dice tímidamente Lilith.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

\- ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? –

\- Padre dijo que yo me llamaría Adán y tu nombre es Lilith –

Llegaron al jardín y dejaron de sentir la arena caliente y sintieron el césped la sensación era mejor que la arena.

\- ¿Entonces que hacemos? –

\- Padre me dijo que debíamos cuidar de este Jardín –

\- Bueno, supongo que es justo nos dio la vida –

\- si yo también lo creo –

Tomados de la mano, siguieron caminando en el jardín vieron toda clase de cosas, los colores, los olores, las sensaciones que percibían al tocar, al mirar y las cosas que podían explorar con sus manos y su boca.

Adán quería seguir explorando su cuerpo y comenzó hacer pequeños movimientos, Lilith lo veía muy curiosa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

\- Solo trato de saber qué más puedo hacer con mi cuerpo –

-Adán comienza hacer movimientos variados y hacerlo sintió una relajación, pero también noto que partes de su cuerpo se calentaron; comienza a caminar y aumenta la velocidad eventualmente y siente que el viento es más fuerte mientras más corre.

Lilith por su parte prefirió usar más sus manos y sus ojos para observar cada detalle del jardín, la gama de colores era apabullante y Lilith no dejaba de sonreír; Adán se le acerca y Lilith comienza a sentir hambre al igual que Adán.

\- Adán siento algo aquí – Lilith señala su estómago.

\- Yo también Padre dijo que podíamos comer lo que estaba aquí supongo que con eso se quita esa sensación –

Había muchos árboles y arbustos con toda clase de frutas y verduras y no solo en los árboles también notaron que de la tierra salían raíces de colores y muchas cosas.

\- Supongo que podemos tomar de ese árbol, me gusta como se ve –

Adán sube al árbol de manzanas y recoge algunas las toma y le grita a Lilith.

\- Necesito que las atrapes cuando las tire, cortaré varias y así podemos comer muchos –

Lilith estaba preparada para agarrarlos; algunos pudo atraparlos, pero muchos de los que tiraba Adán llegaron al suelo; Lilith estaba desesperada Adán tiraba muchos que no podía con todos y Adán se dio cuenta de que muchos llegaron al suelo.

\- ¿Por qué no trataste de atraparlos todos? – decía un poco molesto.

\- Es que tirabas muchas y rápido, no podía atraparlas todas, pero comete estas que atrape yo me comeré las que cayeron al suelo.

Adán vio que las manzanas en el suelo, estaba sucias de barro las tomó y se las dio a Lilith.

\- Busca con que limpiarlas, allá hay algo de color azul creo que con eso podrías limpiarlas –

Lilith tomó varias manzanas y las abrazó, también se había ensuciado de barro y caminó hacia donde Adán le había dicho y encontró un lago se acercó a la orilla y metió una manzana y vio como el agua desvanecía el lodo, una a una limpio las manzanas y se las comió sentada en la orilla, mientras comía notó que el agua producía muchos colores reflejados con la luz del sol. Siguió comiendo manzanas hasta que dejó de sentir hambre, noto que mucho animales se acercaban al lago y tomaban de esa agua pura y cristalina, sintió curiosidad e hizo lo mismo que los animales beber del agua, cuando lo hizo la sensación fue única y siguió bebiendo por accidente cayeron gotas en el barro de su cuerpo; se metió al agua y todo el barro se fue dejando su piel blanca y refrescante la sensación que sentía en el agua como hacia contacto con su piel le agrado mucho.

\- Este lugar es maravilloso –

\- ¡Lilith! ¡Lilith! – se oía a lo lejos Adán estaba buscándolo.

\- ¡Estoy aquí! –

Adán se acerca corriendo hacia ella y le reclama:

\- ¡Te dije que solo vinieras a lavarlos, no a quedarte! –

\- No tienes por qué hablar así me gusta este lugar-

\- Padre no quiere que te separes de mí –

\- Perdón, pero mira este lugar bebe de esta agua –

Adán estaba acalorado de tanto correr que aceptó beber agua, refrescó su garganta y sintió alivio.

\- ¿Cómo te quitaste las manchas de lodo que tenían las manzanas? –

\- También con agua; sumérgete en el agua y encontrarás más alivio que solo beberla –

Adán la vio extrañado; pero aceptó brincó al agua y el calor que tenía fue súbitamente cambiado con la sensación refrescante del agua del lago.

\- Tenías razón esta sensación es deliciosa –

Lilith lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –

\- Bueno yo seguiré caminando por ahí, supongo que puedes hacer por ahora lo que quieras –

Dice muy indiferentemente Adán.

\- Pero si acabas de decir que debemos estar juntos –

\- Si lo dije, pero hay cosas que quiero ver yo solo, yo fui creado primero por lo tanto debes obedecerme; pero por ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras te doy permiso de irte.

Lilith no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sintió algo ofendida y le dolió los comentarios de Adán; pero lo vio como una oportunidad.

-Está bien, estaré por allá – señala una zona de flores.

\- Está bien yo seguiré aquí –

Lilith se va caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a las flores, Adán se quedó pensativo: “Realmente es hermosa, pero no me gusta que no sea como yo”

Lilith se emocionó vio los flores todas tenían diferencias únicas y eran hermosas tocó cada una con sus dedos y se puso a oler las que se veían muy hermosas a la vista y de pronto como solitaria y apartada de las demás observó una rara rosa negra, era única puesto que habían flores por montones del mismo color y algunas tenían muchos colores, pero esa rosa llevó toda su atención se inclinó y observó la rosa como si estuviera hipnotizada era la única que había visto, y la comparó con las otras rosas en efecto su color era único; quería tomarla pero no se atrevió pero limpio el sitio donde estaba y buscó la forma de que las otras rosas no la aplastaran; usando su ingenio buscó pequeñas rocas y formó un círculo alrededor de la rosa negra le quitó pequeñas hierbas que estaban estorbándole y quitándole nutrientes; finalmente con ambas manos llevó un poco de agua para nutrir la rosa pensó que si ella, Adán y los animales necesitaban agua, las flores y la plantas también lo necesitaría; habiendo terminado se sentó en el césped y contempló por un largo rato su pequeño proyecto y se sintió orgullosa de esa rosa negra que había encontrado.

Habían pasado varias horas y volvió a sentir hambre: “Debo encontrar a Adán para que busquemos comida” pensó Lilith. Se levantó y se dispuso a buscar a Adán.

\- ¡Adán! ¡Adán! – Gritaba Lilith, pero no encontraba señales de Adán y volvió a gritar

\- ¡Adán! ¡Adán! –

\- ¡Aquí estoy! –

Lilith volteo y miró a Adán con todo tipo de frutas que se encargó de recolectar.

\- ¿Cortaste todo esto tu solo? –

\- Claro que sí, volví a sentir un vacío dentro de mi –

Adán se dispuso a sentarse a comer y Lilith trataba de tomar una de las frutas que Adán había recogido, él lo vio y le dijo muy sarcásticamente:

\- Tendrás que ir a buscar más, las que traje no serán suficientes para los dos –

Lilith paró en seco y devolvió la fruta.

\- Está bien iré a buscar más voy a traer los frutos que hay en los arbustos –

\- Está bien al fin y al cabo tú te las tendrás que comer –

Lilith se molestó ligeramente, pero igual iba a escoger sus frutas diferentes a las que había escogido Adán recorrió todos los árboles y escogió los que tenían una vista apetitosa, escogió de diversos colores que le llamaban la atención, corto naranjas, mangos, cerezas, ciruelos, duraznos y también iba a recoger de los pequeños arbustos y tener toda una gama de colores; sin embargo era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Lilith tenía que subir a los árboles e intentó subir a las copas de los árboles.

\- No debe ser tan difícil, Si Adán puede yo también puedo –

Buscó la forma de subirse, pero algunos árboles eran muy altos y no tenían ramas de las cuales sujetarse, Lilith intentó saltar y tomar una saliente del árbol del mango hasta que por fin alcanzó una rama segura para no caerse estando arriba fue aún más difícil y como pudo se puse de pie en una rama grande y gruesa y comenzó a cortar los mangos; no quería lanzarlos al suelo, pero sabía que Adán no la ayudaría así que se agachó lo más que pudo y dejó caerlas en el suelo.

Finalmente fue a los siguientes árboles y tardó mucho en hacer todo de nuevo en cada árbol, pero sabía que valdría la pena, cuando llegó al árbol de naranjas al intentar subirse el árbol estaba resbaloso y se cayó del árbol y al caerse ella también le cayó una naranja en la cabeza de pronto empieza a escuchar una risa:

\- Jajajajaja, te habría ayudado si me hubieras pedido permiso de tomar de mis frutas, pero no lo hiciste.

Lilith lo vio algo molesta y adolorida y le contestó:

\- Supuse que eran para los dos, pero no volverá a ocurrir; pienso en recoger yo misma mis frutas.

\- ¿Entonces no me pedirás una disculpa? –

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué debería pedirte una disculpa? –

\- Por tomar mi fruta sin mi consentimiento obviamente –

\- Pero te la devolví, y fui yo misma a buscar mis propias frutas –

Adán seguía fastidiándola.

\- Bueno si eso es lo que piensas, debo advertirte que no estás hecha para eso –

Lilith esta vez se ofendió, ¿Cómo podía tener ese pensamiento? ¡Si fueron creados de la misma manera!

\- Fuimos hechos de la misma tierra, por lo tanto, somos iguales y eso quiere decir que si tú puedes hacer esto como subirse a los árboles y recolectar fruta, yo también puedo y no te necesitaré para eso.

Adán se ofendió demasiado y molesto se va de ahí sin antes decirle:

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Sepas que no somos iguales por que si fuéramos iguales, serías como yo!

Adán se retiró de ahí Lilith recolectó toda la fruta que había cortado y se dispuso a recolectar las pequeñas frutas de los arbustos miró que todos tenían casi los mismos colores como las rosas; fresas, frambuesas, arándanos, uvas, y moras azules y negras. Terminó de cortar y lo puso todo en una gran hoja verde para poner sus frutas se sentó a comer cuando lo hizo se percató que el cielo azul se tornó de tonos naranjas y el calor había descendido se apresuró a comer todas las frutas; había recolectado tantas que decidió guardarlas para al día siguiente. Adán fue a buscarla y se percató que ya no estaba en la zona de árboles.

\- ¡Lilith! ¡Lilith! – Pero no había señales de ella

Y Siguió buscándola, mientras que Lilith había terminado de comer fue hacía donde se encontraba la rosa negra, y se sentó en frente por alguna razón esa rosa la hacía sentir mejor aún se sentía adolorida del golpe de la caída.

“Me pregunto por qué Adán se comportará así conmigo” de pronto vio que se oscureció el sol se había ocultado, pero salió una esfera más pequeña que daba luz una luz blanca tenue, de pronto escuchó los gritos de Adán.

\- ¡Lilith! ¡Donde estás! –

Lilith lo escuchó “¡Él está buscándome!” enseguida se levanta y deja su sitio en su pequeño rosal negro. Adán la ve a lo lejos y se acerca a ella:

\- ¿En dónde te habías metido? –

\- Solo había comido un poco de la fruta que recogí y me fui hacía las flores –

\- No te debes apartar así de mí, ¡Pensaba que estabas en el agua otra vez! –

\- No grites, solo estaba sentada aquí –

\- Menos mal, te sobró fruta de la que cortaste ¿no? –

Lilith no quería contestar, pensó que él quería quitarle la fruta que tanto le costó conseguir.

\- No me sobró nada; no corté muchos; fue difícil –

\- Supuse que no sabrías cortar suficientes, te morirás si te sigues apartando de mí –

\- ¡Pero si tú mismo dijiste que hiciera lo que yo quisiera! –

\- ¡No debes tomártelo todo taaaan enserio! –

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que debo responder a eso? ¡Eres muy confuso! –

\- Honestamente pensé que todo esto sería para mí solo; pero padre te entregó conmigo por alguna razón aún trato de averiguar cuál es.

\- ¡No me entregó a ti! Dijo que soy tu compañera y que los dos cuidaríamos de este jardín –

\- No necesito una compañera para eso, soy capaz de cuidar este jardín solo; mira no eres igual que yo, no eres capaz de cortar frutas como yo; no eres veloz como yo y tampoco me obedeces.

Al escuchar eso Lilith rápidamente se enfureció:

\- ¿Obedecerte? ¿Desde cuándo soy tu esclava? ¡Padre dijo fuerte y claro que somos iguales!

\- ¡Y yo digo que no es así, si fueras igual a mí te parecerías a mí! –

\- Puede que no me parezca a ti en ciertas cosas; pero fuimos creados de manera similar –

\- Pues fue un error, ojalá que hubieras salido de forma distinta a mí, seguramente así serías obediente.

Esto último hirió a Lilith, sabía del valor que tenía y por esa razón fue creada de la misma forma que Adán, pero él no quería aceptarlo; sintió una sensación terrible en su garganta quería decirle más cosas, pero no podía buscar las palabras adecuadas tan solo pudo apretar sus puños y agachar su cabeza y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas; ella sintió un pequeño alivio al derramar lágrimas y alza su cabeza para ver a Adán; él ve que sale agua de sus ojos y se sorprende, sintió una sensación desagradable al verla llorar.

\- ¿Lilith? –

Ella da un paso atrás y decide irse a buscar un lugar donde pueda dormir.

\- Me iré a otro lado donde estar; tengo la necesidad de cerrar mis ojos-

Se da la media vuelta y se aleja, Adán quedó atónito al ver eso de Lilith; quería decirle que regresara, pero simplemente quedó parado; un poco sorprendido al ver que había salido pequeños flujos de agua.

Mientras Lilith caminó hasta regresar a su pequeña rosa negra, pero cuando llegó la oscuridad era más notable, se recostó a lado de su jardín secreto y la luna se puso en su punto más alta y vio que el lago brillaba con un color diferente que cuando alumbra el sol; entonces miró que los animales de la noche era muy diferentes de los que estaban en la mañana algunos de ambulaban en el prado y los más pequeños revoloteaban pero lo que le gustó más fue ver el reflejo de la luna en el lago era muy hipnotizante, esa luz que producía la luna era menos intensa que la del sol, pero no sintió el calor que produce normalmente en el día y como si fuera una suerte de magia; comenzaron a salir miles si no que millones de luces volando en el prado.

Por un instante Lilith olvidó todas las cosas malas que le había dicho Adán y vio que todo lo que la rodeaba era casi mágico notó que las luces era pequeños animales voladores y vio otros que salían de noche, hasta parecían que querían consolarla y Lilith dejó de llorar y en su lugar su rostro salió una pequeña sonrisa, saltó y brincó con todo a su alrededor sentía que podía volar y saltó al agua la luz de la luna apenas podía hacer ver lo que había debajo pero alzó la mirada como se veía desde arriba del agua la conjunción de las luces que solo existían en la noche hizo ver a ese jardín más hermoso de lo que se veía en la noche comienza a nadar por encima del lago y sentía que en el agua “podía volar”, no tocaba el suelo, su cabello hacía movimientos espectaculares, se hundió por completo y buscó diversas formas de hacer que su cabello hiciera diferentes tipos de movimientos, hasta que se quedó sin aire y salió rápidamente del agua, incluso sintió más frio el agua que durante el día; terminó cansada y se fue a recostar a lado de su rosa negra.

Al día siguiente, se despertó con el primer rayo del sol; lo primero que fue hacer caminó hacia el lago; limpió su cara y se dirigió hacia donde había escondido su fruta, notó que faltaban varias de las que había cortado.

\- ¿Qué les habrá pasado? –

Adán llega por detrás

\- ¿Lilith? –

Lilith volteó y era Adán Lilith giró su rostro y solo dijo sombríamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres Adán? –

\- Yo solo vine a traerte esto –

Y eran frutas variadas.

\- ¿Por qué me las das? –

\- Podrías decir gracias –

Solo lo miró con seriedad y tomó las frutas.

\- Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de tomarlas para mí –

\- si de nada- Lo veía alejarse y por alguna razón ella solo dijo:

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme a comerlas conmigo? –

\- ¿No te importa? –

\- Para nada – Incluso ella se sorprendió al decir esto

Lilith solo sonríe y se sienta con Adán a comer las frutas que él había recolectado.

\- ¿Dormiste cerca de las flores? –

\- Si fue realmente agradable dormir con el olor de las flores, aunque personalmente fue agradable estar viendo como es el jardín en la noche.

\- yo dormí cerca de los árboles, no fue tan agradable –

Lilith solo rio; Adán solo sonrió y comenzó a comer la fruta que había traído, de pronto notaron que el ambiente se volvió más pacífico incluso los animales dejaron de correr y se quedaron muy apacibles, Lilith y Adán lo notaron.

\- ¿Qué les pasará? – decía extrañado Adán.

\- No tengo idea –

Sintieron un ambiente relajante y se percataron que el jardín tenía un aroma indescriptible, increíblemente delicioso que no sabía si venia de una flor o de un fruto, pero era algo que jamás habían olido antes, Lilith sentía que el aroma provenía de la entrada del Jardín voltea y por un momento vio a un hombre como Adán solo que con la piel más blanca y con alas como de las aves, pero blancas y resplandecientes por ese pequeño momento vieron sus ojos, parpadeo y la imagen desapareció y se sorprendió, pudo sentir una energía tranquilizadora y pensó que era la luz que la hizo ver a esa persona parecida a Adán, pero más hermoso que cualquier criatura que haya existido antes: “lo imaginé” solo pudo pensar eso Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado actualizaré lo mejor que pueda gracias


	4. Un acercamiento peligroso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finalmente va a la tierra solo, pero hay cosas que no debe hacer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente para los ángeles, asi que "el tiempo" es demasiado subjetivo

## Capítulo 4 Un acercamiento peligroso

Lucifer esperó pacientemente el día que iba a ir a ver a los humanos, especialmente a Lilith; aún recordaba ese instante en el que Lilith y él cruzaron por un pequeño momento sus miradas, el solo recordarlo lo hacía muy feliz y se preparó para ir a la tierra y observar a los humanos; pero antes se dirigió con Padre antes de irse.

\- Se ve que estás muy emocionado por ir a la tierra – dice burlón Belial.

\- Nada de lo que digas me quitara mi buen humor, ahora si me disculpas iré con Padre a decirle que ya iré a la tierra.

\- Me alegro que finalmente vayas a la tierra, descansaré de tus parloteos de estar cerca de Lilith. Dice Semyazza

\- Como dije nada de lo que digan me quitará mi buen humor, además es para ver de cerca las creaciones de Padre; no solo Lilith –

\- Siiii claro, las creaciones – Dice bromeando Fausto.

\- Bueno no puedo perder más tiempo –

Lucifer se dirige hacia Padre y antes de llegar Miguel le corta el paso.

\- Así que ¿Ya te vas? –

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Miguel? –

\- No es justo que tu solo vayas al jardín de Padre ¡Y todo para ver a esa mujer humana! –

\- ¡yo no voy solo a ver a Lilith! –

\- ¡Por favor Lucifer todos sabemos que quedaste sorprendido por ella! –

Lucifer quedó sorprendido, ¿Tan notorio era su fascinación por Lilith?

\- Pero bueno, al menos así no veré tu detestable rostro por unas horas –

Miguel se retira de ahí y Lucifer quedó parado por un momento su buen humor se esfumó tan solo con las palabras de Miguel, ¿Realmente era palpable su emoción por Lilith?

“Espero que Padre no se dé cuenta de eso, si no nunca más volveré a verla” tristemente eso pensaba Lucifer cuando iba a ver a Padre antes de ir a la tierra.

\- ¿Padre? ¿puedo pasar? Solo vengo a decirle que voy a la tierra y hacer mis observaciones-

\- Lo había olvidado, pero está bien; ve, pero no te olvides de tu tarea, solo tú puedes encender la primera estrella de la noche.

\- Si Padre no lo defraudaré –

\- Debo decirte que no podrás usar tus alas en la tierra –

Lucifer lo vio extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué no Padre? –

\- Son muy grandes y el jardín es necesario que lo explores usando tus pies, necesitarás guardarlas para que no las arrastres.

Lucifer no entendía muy bien del todo, pero si Padre lo decía debía haber un motivo.

\- Está bien padre, llegando a la tierra guardaré mis alas –

\- También decirte que ellos pueden verte así que trata de que no te vean y no interfieras con ellos, no interactúes con ellos solo obsérvalos ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí padre –

Salió de ahí y se fue con sus hermanos Belial, Fausto y Semyazza.

\- Ya me voy chicos; volveré antes del atardecer –

\- Bueno suerte hermano, nos saludas a Lilith – dice Belial burlándose.

Lucifer le lanzó una mirada perspicaz y se dirigió a la tierra.

Lucifer quedó un largo rato flotando en el aire; estaba muy nervioso: “Solo iré a ver las creaciones de Padre, no solo a Lilith, no te pongas nervioso, solo es para saber más sobre las criaturas de Dios” Se decía continuamente para darse valor hasta que lentamente usando sus alas para planear bajaba lentamente hacía la entrada del Jardín y puso sus pies desnudos en la tierra árida, Lucifer sintió la sensación de la tierra, pero también lo incomodaba; comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín y cuando sintió el césped verde en sus pies la sensación fue mucho más relajante y más cómoda.

Lucifer veía con detenimiento todo el jardín, el cielo era un lugar mucho más relajante, pero ciertamente no tenía toda la vida que el Jardín posee, sobre todo los colores y los olores que se podían percibir a la distancia, vio toda clase de animales y criaturas vio que algunos tenían pequeñas versiones de ellos mismos. Siguió caminando y se topó con el lago que Lilith frecuenta (aunque él no lo sabía), vio que había animales que solo pueden vivir en el agua y otros que la necesitan para satisfacer su sed. Los vio hacerlo y los imitó, como un niño se maravilló de la sensación que sentía a probar el agua y le gustó, aunque no tiene la necesidad de beber agua, se dirigió hacia la zona de árboles vio las frutas y toda clase de cosas que salen de los árboles tomó un fruto de Mango lo olio y con sus manos empezó a acariciarlo la sensación lisa de la piel del mango le agradaba, vio que algunos animales trepaban y consumían las frutas quitándole lo de encima. Lucifer lo vio y trató de imitarlos para poder comer correctamente de la fruta y vio que al quitar la cáscara, la fruta tenía otro color por dentro y la textura era húmeda y rugosa y le dio una mordida, el sabor era en extremo un nuevo descubrimiento para él, sentía que se perdía de mucho, por un momento deseó no ser un ángel y ser solo un humano como Lilith y Adán.

De pronto escuchó que alguien se acercaba, volteó rápidamente y se fue a esconder detrás de los árboles más grandes y lo lejos pudo ver a Lilith, sus ojos se iluminaron: “Es aún más hermosa de cerca”.

La vio cerca de Adán y ellos parecían hablar, Lucifer se sintió algo extrañado; aunque sabía que no podía interferir no le gustaba para nada ver a Lilith cerca de él, pero solo se limitó decirse a mismo que solo podía observarlos y no interferir más.

\- Hace un buen día ¿no lo crees Adán? –

\- Si lo es; mira descubrí algo, los animales que viven en agua se pueden comer tomaré algunos y mientras tú puedes conseguir frutas y algunas otras cosas para que comamos los dos.

\- ¿Me ayudarás a cortar la fruta? –

\- No, te estoy diciendo que voy a atrapar esos animales que viven en el agua y con eso comeremos con las frutas, quiero probar otro tipo de sensaciones con las cosas que creo Dios. Dice Adán ligeramente molesto, Lilith solo asintió a Lucifer no le agradó la forma en que Adán le habló a ella; Lilith se levanta y va hacía la zona de árboles Lucifer entró en pánico, pero luego se tranquilizó: “Mientras ella no me vea todo estará bien”. Lucifer vio más cerca Lilith, su desnudez estaba más expuesta ante los ojos de Lucifer el rápidamente se sonrojó y sintió algo en su estómago que fue ascendiendo a su pecho le formó un nudo en su garganta y su miembro viril se erguía, esta nueva sensación hacía sentir muy incómodo a Lucifer, nuevamente estaba en una situación que lo mantenía confundido. Quería seguir viéndola a pesar de que le provocaba nuevas sensaciones, vio con detalle todo su cuerpo ¿Qué le provocaba estas sensaciones? ¿Sus pechos? ¿Sus nalgas redondeadas? ¿Los muslos fuertes y las caderas pronunciadas? ¿O el simple hecho que era un cuerpo diferente que el de un hombre? ¿Qué era? ¿Podía relacionarlo con el amor todas estas sensaciones?

Veía con cierto temor como Lilith luchaba con cortar la fruta: “quiero ayudarla, pero no puedo interferir”, vio que Lilith se cayó y Adán no corría a ayudarla: “¿Qué le ocurre a este humano Adán? ¿No piensa ayudarla?” decidido comienza ayudarla discretamente con sus poderes corta varias frutas y comienzan a caerse en el suelo, Lilith se sorprendía de como la fruta poco a poco caía, las tomó y al momento de tomarlas volvió a percibir ese aroma tranquilizante del otro día. “Ese olor, puedo reconocer ese olor” y volvió a su mente ese momento en el que vio a esa criatura parecida a Adán, pero con una piel más blanca y alas de ave blanca en la espalda, “Puede entonces que no me lo haya imaginado” Lilith se quedó en la zona de árboles pensando todo aquello y Adán la llama:

\- ¡Lilith! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Apresúrate y trae las frutas! –

\- Ya voy, las estoy recogiendo –

Adán había vuelto a gritar a Lilith, esto le desagradaba bastante a Lucifer; ¿No se suponía que él tenía que cuidar de ella?

Finalmente, Lilith recogía todas las frutas que pudo y se fue con Adán y comenzaron a comer lo que Adán había atrapado, sabía raro, pero con las frutas pudieron terminarlo y experimentaron varios tipos de sabores, habiendo terminado Adán se retira:

\- Aún hay luz quiero ver el otro extremo del jardín tú quédate si quieres volveré antes de que salga la luna.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? –

\- Realmente lo dije porque quiero ir solo, tu solo me atrasarías no eres veloz como yo –

Adán comienza a correr y deja a Lilith sola; ella se entristece y se molesta, pero lo vio como oportunidad: “no lo necesito” y comienza a sumergirse en el agua; Lucifer se sorprendió ¿A dónde pudo haber ido ella? Lucifer se sale de la zona de árboles y se acerca al lago y trata de ver en el agua observa que algo saldrá del agua y se esconde cerca de una gran roca y Lilith sale del agua; el líquido puro resbala de todo su cuerpo el cabello mojado pegado a su cuerpo como en cámara lenta y con la luz del sol ver a Lilith desnuda sin ninguna vergüenza ni pena alguna aparta el agua de su rostro y como el agua descendía grácilmente de su cuerpo resaltando las curvas tan atractivas; pequeñas gotas caían de las puntas de sus pezones, incluso la forma en la que se quitaba el agua era elegante, provocador y hermoso.

Lucifer no paraba de verla; seguía sintiendo un calor abrumador recorriendo su cuerpo; sintiéndose abrumado y excitado sentía la mayor confusión ¿Qué tenía Lilith para hacer que Lucifer se sintiera así? Luego notó que Lilith se fue a una zona más agradable y vio que iba a la zona de las flores; llevaba en sus manos un poco de agua y vio que la vertió en la tierra.

Lucifer como pudo rodeo la zona de flores y trato de ver lo que Lilith cuidaba con mucho fervor y notó de cerca la rosa negra; “Que extraña flor” Solo podía pensar Lucifer, era bonita no lo podía negar pero el color era extraño y diferente no existía otra flor parecida; sin embargo Lucifer parecía desconcertado todas las flores que existían en el Edén que eran más vistosas que esa rosa negra; Lilith se fijó en ella entonces se dio cuenta que esa rosa era la única que existía: “Entonces por eso debe querer esa rosa, es única en su tipo”. Lucifer pudo observar mejor su rostro; unos labios hermosos, ojos misteriosos y observo un brillo en su mirar al observar la rosa negra, el deseó que ella pudiese mirarlo algún día así: “¿En que estoy pensando? ¡Recuerda! ¡No puedes interferir!” quería irse de ahí, pero también quería seguir observándola.

Lilith se percató que el mismo suave aroma volvía aparecer, era un aroma muy tranquilizador; la hizo sentir relajada y feliz, aunque amaba esa rosa negra; ese olor la hacía sentir más relajada, y volvió a recordar a esa hermosa criatura.

\- Me gustaría saber quién era o que es esa persona –

Lucifer escuchó que Lilith hablaba: “¿Por qué ella habla sola?” pensaba Lucifer.

\- Debo estar loca, pero ojalá pudiera volver a verlo – decía suspirando Lilith.

Lucifer tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y estaba tan sorprendido ¿Acaso se refería a él?: “Ella quiere volverme a ver” Al pensar eso Lucifer dibujaba una gran y hermosa sonrisa que dejaba en ridículo la sonrisa de Semyazza.

Lilith cerraba sus ojos y trató de recordar más sobre la imagen que pudo percibir de esa criatura, era como Adán, pero era más hermoso que él, grandes alas como el de las aves extendidas en toda su gloria, piel blanca y resplandeciente pero lo que pudo grabar más en su mente por ese pequeño tiempo eran los ojos, sus ojos por lo que pudo ver eran profundos y amables; diferentes a como Adán la veía a ella. Lilith al recordar eso suspiraba, Lucifer por su parte deseaba aparecer en frente de ella miles de cosas atravesaron su mente: “¿Qué pasaría si me muestro ante ella?, ¡No seas ridículo! ¡No puedes interferir entre ellos! ¿Pero ella desea verme? ¡Si, pero no puedes! ¿No puedo? ¡No, Padre te castigaría! ¡no volverías a verla otra vez!”.

Lucifer sentía una presión en el pecho quería ir hacia ella, pero sus piernas no respondían, en el fondo sabía que no podía hacerlo, solo limitó a alzar su brazo hacia ella: “¡Yo también quiero verte! Pero no puedo desobedecer a mi Padre” Lucifer baja su brazo da un paso hacia atrás y se tropieza causando un pequeño ruido, Lilith lo escucha se levanta rápidamente y trata de proteger su rosa, llena de miedo pero más de curiosidad se acerca, Lucifer entra en pánico, quiere salir pero no puede; era cuestión de tiempo de que Lilith apartara todos los arbustos y lo viera a él: “Oh no, ella va a descubrirme, ¡Padre se enfadará conmigo! ¡Perdóname Padre no quise desobedecerte” Lucifer cierra los ojos Lilith se acerca, pero de pronto:

\- ¡Lilith! ¡Lilith! – Grita Adán a lo lejos

Lucifer odiaba que él le gritara a Lilith, pero estaba agradecido que él llamara la atención de Lilith, vio que ella se alejaba hacía a él y finalmente se calmó sentía que la presión se iba de su cuerpo y se recostó completamente se acomodó el cabello y suspiró:

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dice con voz muy baja, se levanta y se dirige hacia otra zona de árboles y arbustos y los observa juntos a Lilith y a Adán.

\- Pensé que vendrías hasta que el sol se fuera –

\- No falta mucho para eso, además no puedo ver en la oscuridad –

Lucifer los escuchaba, y notaba que el cielo se tornaba naranja vio que ellos se alejaban y se dirigió hacia los árboles cortó algunos para llevárselos a sus hermanos.

Volteó una última vez y sonrió:

\- Mañana vendré a verte de nuevo Lilith –

Lucifer se dirige a la entrada del jardín, saca sus alas se sentían bien estirarlas y comienza a volar hacia el cielo.

Mientras que Lilith y Adán conversaban.

\- Encontré muchas cosas al otro lado del Jardín, pero este lado es mejor –

\- Quizás vaya a verlas –

\- Supongo que podrías ir, solo que si lo haces no encontraras las mismas frutas que comes aquí.

\- ¿De verdad? –

\- Si, pero ahí hay un lago mucho más grande que este y tiene agua cayendo desde la parte más alta del jardín y habitan diferentes tipos de animales mucho más grandes que estos; si planeas ir recomiendo que cortes tus frutas y te lo lleves.

Lilith se sorprendió ante la declaración de Adán ¿Él se estaba preocupando por ella?

\- Bueno gracias por decírmelo supongo que iré –

\- Genial – “Así tendré esta parte para mí solo durante el día” Pensó Adán.

Lilith sonrió le emocionaba conocer una parte inexplorada del jardín.

\- Bueno iré a nadar, caminar hasta aquí otra vez me hizo sudar y oler mal –

\- Claro, yo por mientras cortaré frutas –

Lilith se dirigió a la zona de árboles y comenzó a cortar de pronto recordó que había escuchado ese ruido tan extraño cerca de su rosa, dejó algunas frutas en el suelo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su rosa negra; apartó los arbustos, pero no encontró nada: “Extraño, pensé que había algo ahí” pero también notó que el dulce olor también desapareció.

\- Sé que había algo o alguien ahí, ¿Podrá ser aquella criatura que vi ese día? – Decía Lilith para sí misma.

Estaba intrigada y quería averiguar de una vez por todas si esa criatura realmente existe o solo fue su imaginación.

\- ¡Lilith! ¡Trae la fruta! –

Lilith se fue de su pequeño rosal y recogió las frutas y Adán la mira con aire desaprobatorio.

\- ¿Solo esto cortaste? ¡Hoy en la mañana habías cortado más! –

\- Lo siento es que algunas simplemente se cayeron por eso pude recoger muchas –

\- Supongo que es lo normal, no puedes hacer esas cosas rápidamente –

Lilith se molestó, pero más allá de molestarse aún seguía pensando si esa misma criatura había ayudado: “¡Que cosas estoy pensando!” y Lilith sacude su cabeza y se dirige a cortar más fruta.

Lucifer llegó al cielo con algunas frutas en sus manos, volvió a mirar la tierra y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba las frutas, buscaba a sus hermanos para darles de la fruta que había recogido.

\- ¡Belial! ¡Semyazza! ¡Fausto! –

Sus hermanos se acercaron rápidamente, y observaron lo feliz que estaba Lucifer y que traía cosas raras.

\- Se ve que estás muy feliz ¿eeeh? – Decía sarcásticamente Belial.

\- Dime pudiste hablar con ella – pregunta Semyazza

\- De seguro que no pudo ni hablarle de lo nervioso que estaba – dice Fausto

\- Antes de contarles todo tengan, les traje esto de la tierra –

Los tres quedaron asombrados por las cosas que traía Lucifer.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es esto hermano? – pregunta Belial

\- Son frutas –

\- ¿Frutas? – replica Semyazza

\- Si he visto como las comen les enseñaré como – Lucifer toma una naranja y le quita su cascara sus hermanos veían asombrados como Lucifer hacía eso y procedían a comerlo

\- Es así de fácil –

Sus hermanos procedieron a hacer lo mismo y sus caras s asombraron al sentir el sabor dulce de la fruta; sentían que probaban un delicioso elixir.

Miguel pasaba por ahí y vio todo:

\- Con que ya regresó ¿Eh? – decide espiarlos.

\- Esto es delicioso hermano, los humanos tiene mucha suerte de comer esto todos los días, espero que traigas más mañana.

\- Hablando de eso, Padre me dijo que no podía hablar ni acercarme a ellos si no solo observarlos. Dijo tristemente Lucifer.

\- Que mal hermano –

-Pero, ella es tan hermosa y es una criatura única, ahora sé que ella me ha visto esa vez que fui con Padre al Jardín; ella quiere volverme a ver.

\- ¿Enserio? – dijeron al unisonó todos

\- Y por poco me descubre viéndola, pero ese Adán le habló y ya no pudo verme, pero el humano varón es algo malo con ella, no la trata bien y le habla fuerte.

\- Lucifer, así son ellos y debes respetar eso – pero cuéntanos más.

Lucifer se percató que la noche estaba entrando.

\- Lo haré después debo ir a encender la primera estrella de la noche –

\- Estaremos ansiosos – dice Semyazza hablando por todos.

Miguel se retira de ahí rápidamente y se dirige con Gabriel y Rafael.

\- ¡Lo sabía hermanos! – dice Miguel triunfante.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta Gabriel.

\- Lucifer realmente fue a la tierra por esa humana Lilith, ¿No lo entienden? ¡Él se enamoró de la creación de Padre!

Gabriel y Rafael lo escuchaban y no podían creerlo.

\- Lucifer encontrará su perdición al enamorarse de esa mujer humana- Decía Miguel con alegría, mientras que Gabriel y Rafael no podían alegrarse, Lucifer seguía siendo su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capitulo será bombastico eso espero vendrán cosas un poco más fuertes


	5. Una terrible Decisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer experimenta cosas que jamás había sentido, la tension crece y una descision inesperada rompe con ello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije antes el tiempo es subjetivo, aqui en especial, y que puede que este capitulo lo vean como algo sin sentido pero creanme no lo es

Lucifer se dirigió hacia la parte más elevada del cielo, se posó en una nube y comenzó a crear una luz frotando sus manos encendiendo así la primera estrella del atardecer, de esa manera las estrellas comenzaban a brillar también gradualmente hasta que la noche estuviera completa con la luna.

Lucifer se quedó un largo rato ahí pensando en cómo estuvo su día y en las sensaciones que sintió al estar cerca de Lilith, entonces recordó que sintió como su miembro viril se irguió al observar de cerca la desnudez de Lilith, se palpó la entrepierna y la erección ya no estaba, estaba muy confundido; tenía deseos de contarle a Padre, pero tenía miedo de que lo castigara: _“No puedo decirle, si se lo digo es probable que no me deje de ir de nuevo a la tierra”._

Se dirige con sus hermanos, estaban esperándolo para escuchar todo lo que había visto y oído en la tierra, Belial estaba hablando y tratando de adivinar que más cosas había visto Lucifer.

\- Yo te aseguro que solo estuvo viendo a Lilith, se le nota en la cara vino con una sonrisa aún más grande que la tuya Semyazza.

\- Mi sonrisa es única y nadie podrá tener una sonrisa como la mía – refuta Semyazza

\- yo pienso que sí vio otra cosa además de Lilith, Padre le dijo que no debía interferir así que creo debió ver otras cosas si no, no habría traído la fruta. Dice finalmente Fausto.

\- Tienes razón no puedo esperar a escuchar lo que dirá Lucifer –

Lucifer llega con sus hermanos y estaban expectantes sobre lo que diría.

\- La verdad cuando entré al jardín, había muchos colores y también olores, aquí es más relajante pero el jardín está tan lleno de vida, incluso algunos animales ya han procreado.

\- ¿De verdad? No pierden el tiempo entonces – dice Belial divertido

\- Hermano, el tiempo es diferente para ellos – dice Semyazza

\- Eso es cierto, lo que para ellos son meses para nosotros son simples segundos – dice Fausto

\- ¿Me dejan continuar? –

\- Si claro continúa –

\- Caminé un poco; tuve que guardar mis alas, Padre dijo que tenía que guardarlas para no arrastrarlas.

\- Espera ¿Padre te dijo que no podías usar tus alas? – dice Belial

\- Si, así es fue un poco difícil ya que meter mis alas en mi cuerpo es algo estorboso –

\- Pero lo más importante ¿La viste a ella? – Pregunta muy reservado Semyazza

Lucifer suspiró y dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro

\- ¡Si la vi! –

\- ¿Y qué tal fue? – decían los 3 al unísono

\- Pues, realmente es muy diferente del hombre, su cuerpo es maravilloso y hermoso, su desnudez hizo hacerme sentir muchas cosas jamás había experimentado antes.

Belial, Fausto y Semyazza no comprendían del todo que tipo de “ _sensaciones_ ” se refería Lucifer.

\- Es que es algo muy vergonzoso, verán al ver a Lilith y contemplar muy de cerca su desnudez partes de mi comenzaron a calentarse mi pecho me oprimía y en mi garganta sentía un nudo y en especial mi …

Lucifer señalaba su entrepierna, sus hermanos solo lo veían algo extraño.

\- Pero si ella está desnuda desde que la viste ¿Por qué reaccionaste así al estar cerca de ella?

\- No lo entiendo yo tampoco, creo que es lo que Padre mencionó una vez, creo que siento amor por ella.

Belial, Semyazza y Fausto quedaron perplejos, tanto que incluso también comenzaron a sentir tristeza y pánico por las palabras que le decía Lucifer.

\- Hermano sabes bien que no puedes amarla – decía preocupado Belial

\- Pero ustedes me decían que por fin iba a estar cerca de ella –

\- ¡Estábamos jugando! - Dicen los 3 al mismo tiempo

\- Aun así, creo que es amor Padre me explicó que el amor es cuando no resistes el estar lejos de una persona, y esa es Lilith, quiero estar con ella y quiero protegerla.

\- Pero también te dijo otra cosa ¿no? – Dice Fausto

\- Si el dolor, pero no hay dolor –

\- Claro que la hay hermano, no pueden estar juntos ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando no podías dejarte ver por ella?

Lucifer lo entendió rápidamente por qué a veces el amor se ligaba mucho con el dolor; a pesar de que él quería a Lilith nada en el mundo aseguraba que ella también querría estar con él; son diferentes, aunque se vean iguales; entonces Lucifer cayó sobre sus rodillas llevo sus manos a su rostro y había comprendido rápidamente por que el amor a veces solo trae dolor.

\- Lucifer levántate, Padre se preguntará porque estas de ese humor –

\- Díganle a padre que por primera vez iré a cerrar mis ojos –

\- ¿Estás seguro hermano? – dice Semyazza preocupado

\- Muy seguro, tuve muchas emociones por hoy –

Cada ángel tenía su propio espacio Lucifer fue al suyo y se recostó en la parte más suave de su nube; solo recordar a Lilith hizo cerrar sus ojos y descansar, algo que solo hace rara vez, pero que creía necesario.

Él se vio a sí mismo en el jardín, vio todo lo que él había visto cuando bajó a la tierra, pero entonces comenzó a caminar, era el mismo jardín solo que el ambiente era muy diferente, no había animales solo vegetación y el lago donde vio a Lilith tomarse un baño, mira a todo a su alrededor y observa que Lilith estaba de espaldas arrodillada sobre su rosa negra favorita ella se levanta se voltea y mira a Lucifer, él le sonrió y luego se dio cuenta que no había guardado sus alas, se da cuenta y quiere huir:

\- ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! – le grita Lilith

\- ¿Qué? – Lucifer quedó muy sorprendido

\- Quiero estar contigo –

Lucifer no lo podía creer, sobre todo porque solo una vez se vieron y por un pequeño segundo, luego vio como Lilith se le acercaba, esto en particular puso nervioso a Lucifer ya que podía ver mejor toda la desnudez de Lilith, y como su paso lento hacía que sus pechos se movieran ligeramente, estaba sonrojado pero feliz.

\- ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo? –

Lilith se acercó, se inclinó ligeramente y besó a Lucifer, él quedó sorprendido, estupefacto y muy aturdido por el beso de Lilith, ella pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lucifer él tenía sus manos pegadas a su torso y con timidez y con torpeza pone sus manos en la cintura de ella, sentía como sus pechos sobre todo los pezones rozaban con el pecho de Lucifer y esto le hizo sentir un calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, tanto que su miembro viril también se irguió.

\- Lilith, yo te amo –

Lucifer diciendo eso, Lilith le sonríe y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, se torna todo blanco y es cuando Lucifer despierta.

\- ¿Fue solo un sueño? –

Aturdido, confundido, triste y ligeramente feliz fue como se sentía Lucifer, puesto que sentía que todo lo que vivió en su sueño puede que jamás ocurra.

\- Lucifer ¿No irás hoy al jardín? – pregunta Semyazza

Lucifer voltea, y Semyazza se sorprendió por el semblante que tenía

\- Oye ¿estás bien? Pareciera que Miguel te hubiera golpeado –

\- hermano, ¿Crees que sea buena idea que siga yendo al jardín? –

\- Tu lo pediste en primer lugar, además creo que podrás superar que Lilith no sea para ti; ella fue creada para ese humano Adán.

Lucifer quedó pensativo, pero finalmente dijo:

\- Tienes razón, iré otra vez al jardín y procuraré ver todo y no solo a Lilith –

\- Me gusta esa actitud, y no te olvides de traer frutas – dice Semyazza contento.

Pero en realidad Lucifer, más allá de sentirse triste todo lo que experimentaba era nuevo para él y aun cuando no quería aceptarlo tendría que seguir yendo al jardín y descubrir exactamente qué es lo que lo hacía sentir de esa manera.

Lucifer se dirige con padre nuevamente solo para decirle que iba de nuevo a la tierra:

\- ¿Seguirás yendo? –

\- Solo si tú me lo permites Padre, he visto nuevas cosas y quiero verlas nuevamente para entenderlas mejor.

\- Bueno, cumpliste con tu tarea encomendada, supongo que puedes ir las veces que quieras; pero no falles ninguna vez ¿Estamos bien?

\- Entonces ¿Podré irme siempre que quiera? –

\- Podría decirse que así es –

\- ¿Tengo que venir a pedirte siempre permiso? –

\- No será necesario querido Lucifer, solo cumple siempre con tu tarea –

\- Gracias padre, me iré nuevamente nos vemos más tarde –

Lucifer se apresuró a ir a la tierra, apenas estaba comenzado a salir el sol.

Lilith se levantó al primer rayo del sol que tocó la tierra y fue a la zona de árboles y cortó suficientes frutas para su viaje de exploración, y fue lo bastante lista para amontonarlas sobre dos hojas grandes que le serviría como una bolsa y adán se le acerca extrañado.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? –

Ella voltea y le dice felizmente:

\- Es algo para poder cargar con mis frutas; tu mismo dijiste que allá en donde iré no hay frutas como las de aquí así que llevaré las suficientes antes de que se meta el sol.

\- Está bien, luego me harás uno a mí –

Lilith lo vio extrañada:

\- Si supongo que podré hacerte uno –

En ese momento llega Lucifer y con cautela entra al jardín vio que Lilith y Adán estaban junto al lago; ocultó sus alas, entró sigilosamente y se fue por la zona de árboles; se acercó lo más que pudo para oír lo que ellos platicaban.

\- Bueno Adán ya me voy a ver ese lugar que me dijiste –

\- Está bien, buena suerte –

Lilith toma su bolsa improvisada llena de algunas frutas y se dirige hacia la zona inexplorada, Lucifer no entendía por qué Adán no iba con ella.

_“No piensa acompañarla, ¡Podría pasarle muchas cosas!”_

Lucifer estaba decidido a ver más cosas y no solo observar a Lilith, pero no resistió seguirla: _“Solo me aseguraré que estará bien”_ Se repetía continuamente Lucifer, antes de seguirla observa que Adán se recostó a la orilla del lago y vio que estaba feliz de que Lilith se fuera

\- Finalmente esta zona será para mí, aunque sea por un rato – decía para sí mismo Adán, Lucifer lo escuchó y solo pudo enfadarse, con eso fue suficiente para seguir a Lilith; sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero por alguna razón “ _sentía_ ” que debía hacerlo.

Lilith caminaba alegremente cargando su pequeña bolsa improvisada de hojas verdes, llegó hasta donde su vista alcanzaba en el jardín, a partir de ahí la parte inexplorada del jardín era nuevo para ella, siguió caminando hasta llegar al lugar que le dijo Adán: “ _hay un lago mucho más grande que este y tiene agua cayendo desde la parte más alta del jardín y habitan diferentes tipos de animales mucho más grandes que estos”_. Notó que efectivamente había animales más grandes, algunos estaban cerca de ese lago, aunque más bien era más extenso, largo que un lago y tenía corrientes de agua que fluían desde la cascada, también había árboles, pero no poseían frutas algunas solo tenía flores y otros simplemente hojas.

\- Hice bien en traer mis propias frutas – Decía aliviada Lilith, Lucifer la siguió a una distancia considerable lo suficiente para verla a ella y también lo necesario para que ella no pueda verlo.

Lo primero que hizo Lilith fue dejar por un momento su bolso y meterse al agua, notó que el agua tenía corriente y usó algo de esfuerzo físico para no dejarse arrastrar, estaba muy acalorada por el viaje y fue como una maravilla sentir el agua refrescante en su cuerpo, Lucifer vio que muchos árboles eran muy grandes y con mucho follaje; así que esconderse era muy sencillo trepó por uno particularmente grande y la observó cómo se refrescaba, Lucifer la veía expectante, deseaba estar con ella y jugar en el agua, por un momento se imaginó a si mismo nadando con ella.

Lilith estaba tan absorta bañándose que de repente sintió de nuevo el aroma dulce: _“Otra vez ese olor”_ volteaba a todas partes, pero no encontró cerca ninguna flor o árbol frutero que pudiera expedir ese olor, se volvió a sentir relajada y feliz: _“Entonces si había algo o alguien detrás de esos arbustos”_ , Lucifer notó que ella volteaba a todos los lados: _“¿Estará buscándome?”_ Lilith no vio nada incluso vio si los árboles podían grandes podían oler de esa manera, pero no pudo; esto la intrigó más el olor solo se acercaba ella después de que vio a esa “ _persona_ ” de piel resplandeciente con alas de ave blanca.

Lucifer solo veía como Lilith continuamente mojaba su rostro, como si ella estuviera un poco inquieta, Lilith por su parte no había pensado mucho en aquella criatura ¿Qué cosa era? ¿Realmente lo imaginó? Y si no fue así ¿Volvería a verlo alguna vez? Todas estas preguntas llenaron la cabeza de Lilith; aunque fuera solo por un momento vio sus ojos eran realmente hermosos y sentía que podía verla a ella por dentro.

Aún percibía este olor relajante, esperaba saber realmente de dónde venía para no encontraba la forma de saberlo, así que terminó por hacer todo lo que se había propuesto hacer; vio la cascada y buscó la forma de subir a la parte más alta se levantó, secó a como pudo su cabello y comenzó a buscar un camino hacia la parte alta de la cascada estaba interesada en saber que era lo que podía encontrar allá arriba, vio que varias partes de la cascada vio varios peces tratando de subir por la cascada saltando esto la llenó de curiosidad y vio que había ciertas partes de las cascadas que se podían subir con un poco de esfuerzo.

En cambio, Lucifer, no veía que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo sola, tenía unas ganas desesperantes de ayudarla a subir sin que saliera lastimada, pero solo pudo quedarse ahí esperando lo mejor: _“¿Por qué ella me hace sentir estas cosas? ¿Por qué cuando apareció ella todo se ha vuelto tan confuso? ¿Realmente no puedo estar con ella? Y aunque así fuera ¿Ella estaría con alguien como yo?”_ Todo esto pasaba por su cabeza y que deseaba contarle a Padre para que disipara sus dudas, sabía que sería un grave error; puesto que le dijo que no podía interferir y ella fue creada para Adán no para él.

Lucifer quedó recostado sobre el árbol donde podía ver a Lilith, y trataba de comprender todas las sensaciones que le ocurrían cuando vio a Lilith por primera vez ¿Siempre se sentiría así? ¿Había alguna forma que ya no se sintiera así? ¿A esto se refería Padre que en ocasiones el amor se ligaba al dolor? ¿Por qué era doloroso eso? ¡Apenas la conocía! ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo sentirse así? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿O tal vez el hecho de que Adán no se preocupaba por ella? ¿O acaso fue que pudieron verse por ese pequeño instante? Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas solo eso pensó Lucifer; el ya no quería seguir sintiendo estos sentimientos las sensaciones que le provocaba Lilith, sin embargo, se sentía feliz por el simple hecho de haberla conocido.

Lilith conforme se alejaba también dejaba de percibir el aroma relajante que siempre la acompaña ella lo notaba: _“Que raro, ya no puedo percibirlo ¿Pudo ser todo producto de mi imaginación?”_

Dejó de darle importancia y comenzó a escalar; era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, tocaba toda la superficie buscando una saliente sólida, pensó que sería lo mismo que escalar árboles, toco una piedra y este salió de su lugar Lilith se asustó y dejó escapar un pequeño grito; Lucifer reaccionó al escuchar el grito de Lilith, sacándolo de sus pensamientos; volteó a verla estaba a la mitad sujetándose fuertemente vio como pequeñas rocas caían de la pared rocosa de la cascada, vio que Lilith batallaba por subir.

\- ¡En qué momento me descuidé! – se reprochaba a si mismo Lucifer.

Lilith seguía avanzando, Lucifer se salió de su escondite y buscó las formas de subir hasta la cascada sin que Lilith se diera cuenta, desplegó ligeramente sus alas y se posó en la parte alta de la cascada se subió a un árbol que vio cerca de ahí y veía como Lilith trataba de subir.

Lucifer la veía con mucha atención, a pesar de no poseer un cuerpo fornido como el de Adán estaba empeñada en subirse: _“No tienes que probarle nada; Padre dijo que son iguales”_ Pensó Lucifer; finalmente después de mucho esfuerzo logró subir hasta la cima Lucifer, suspiró aliviado al ver que Lilith pudo subir, comenzó a caminar por la orilla y siguió viendo como algunos peces saltaban por la cascada luchando contra la corriente. De repente volvió a sentir el mismo aroma, esta vez buscaba de donde provenía: _“Debe ser esa criatura con apariencia de Adán”._

Voltea a todas partes, Lucifer se da cuenta: _“¿Por qué estará buscándome?”_ Lucifer no se había dado cuenta del olor que él posee ya que siempre estuvo presente desde que existe; pero para Lilith era nuevo, buscando el olor no se percata de las piedras que hay cerca de la cascada, Lucifer lo nota se pone intranquilo deseando que ella no tropezara ni cayera, pero Lilith seguía buscando el origen del olor, dando muchas vueltas buscando el origen del dulce aroma; Lilith tropieza y cae de espaldas sobre el rio, ella grita y trata de mantenerse a flote, Lucifer salió ligeramente de su escondite; entró en pánico Lilith se precipitaba hasta la cascada caería y tal vez muriese, Lilith experimentaba una fuerte desesperación, luchaba por nadar contra corriente, pero era demasiado fuerte para ella, deseaba verlo a él, sin duda lo último que pensaba era en el _“ángel”._

Lucifer toma rápido una decisión, no pensó en lo que Padre fuera a decir, olvidó la regla de padre _“No interferir”_ despliega en su totalidad sus alas vuela hacía ella Lilith se precipita a la cascada Lucifer no logra alcanzarla; Lilith mientras caía gritaba con fuerza; abre los ojos y observa que algo se acercaba a ella, como en una visión de cámara lenta, lo observa y mira por un pequeño momento los mismos ojos que vio aquella vez, el _“ángel”_ la abrazó, ya no daba tiempo de volar, así que optó por encerrarse como un capullo con sus alas para protegerla, sin embargo dio un fuerte impacto contra el agua.

Todo se tornó oscuro para Lilith; pero Lucifer la saca del agua inconsciente y la deja sobre un suave césped; mientras ella seguía sin abrir los ojos Lucifer aún empapado se dio el tiempo de observarla mejor, observó sus labios deseaba más que nada tocarlos: _“Mientras ella no me vea puedo hacerlo ¿Verdad?”_ con la punta de sus dedos acaricio sus labios y tocó su rostro contempló muy de cerca su cuerpo y también quería tocarla por completo, pero no se atrevió, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que ella abriera los ojos pero no quería dejarla sola: _“Que es lo que haré”_ Lucifer se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error, no dejarse ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado me gusta dejar todo en casi suspenso, pero en fin únanse a mis redes que yo subo contenido tambien por ahi nos vemos


	6. La determinación de Miguel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith y Adán tienen una fuerte riña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo es un poco fuerte, incluye violencia de genero y temas delicados, favor de leerlo con discreción

## Capítulo 6 La determinación de Miguel

Lilith comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo una cara crispada Lucifer estaba a su lado esperando el momento que volviera a reaccionar, había pasado algunas horas y finalmente ella se movía, con rapidez se esconde detrás de unos árboles grandes; trepa en uno de ellos y solo espera lo mejor.

Lilith despierta y observa a cada detalle de donde estaba, tocó su cabeza aún sentía la fuerza del impacto, seguía doliendo y por un momento cierra los ojos y vuelve a su mente ese instante que el _“ángel”_ la tomaba entre sus brazos, fue casi rápido, instantáneo y fugaz sintió como la abrazaba para protegerla de la caída; trata de levantarse pero el impacto fue fuerte, Lucifer solo la veía quería cuidarla y ayudarla a levantarse, pero ya había roto la promesa de Padre: _“no dejarse ver ni interferir con los humanos”._

Lucifer estaba triste, pero aliviado al ver que a Lilith no le había pasado nada, sin embargo, Lilith se levanta con dificultad y comienza a sentir que su piel estaba impregnada del olor dulce que había percibido desde esa vez que lo vio a él.

\- ¡Si puedes oírme! – Grita Lilith Lucifer se paralizó al oírla.

\- ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Puedes salir! –

Esperaba que el respondiera; una señal o algo de que él estuviera ahí seguía sintiendo ese aroma dulce que había percibido aquella primera vez pasó algunos minutos; se desanimó y volvió a gritar:

\- ¡Gracias por salvarme! ¡Ahora sé que no te imaginé! –

Lucifer al escucharla, quería, ansiaba poder contestarle, pero ya era tarde ella sabía de su existencia y ya no quería seguir desobedeciendo la regla de Padre.

Lilith volteaba a todas partes se estaba resignando a no volver a verlo al menos en ese instante y Lucifer detestó ver su cara triste con un semblante apagado, el brillo que existía dentro de ella se apagó y Lilith da la vuelta recoge su bolso y comienza a comer algo triste, mientras le daba mordidas a la manzana suspiraba.

Lucifer se debatía mucho consigo mismo sobre que debía hacer, por un lado, deseaba presentarse ante ella y hablar, pero por el otro lado, Padre le dijo terminantemente que no podía interferir si no soló observar a lo lejos, ambas decisiones traerían consecuencias, pero decidió quedarse oculto, su temor a Padre era más grande que su deseo de estar con Lilith.

Lilith se levanta y observa que el cielo se estaba tornando naranja rápidamente termina de comer y se dirige de vuelta con Adán, pero antes de irse ella vuelve a gritar:

\- ¡Espero volver a verte! – se dispone a caminar y luego se detiene se gira y dice:

\- ¡Creo que eres una criatura muy hermosa! –

Lilith sonrió y se sonrojó al decir tal declaración; Lucifer estaba estupefacto esbozó una enorme sonrisa: _“Ella cree que soy hermoso” “Ella lo cree”_ Lucifer no cabía de sí mismo de una enorme felicidad, esperó que Lilith caminara una buena parte para seguirla y asegurarse que ella estará a salvo.

Lilith llega a la parte sur del jardín; Lucifer aliviado vio que Lilith llegó a salvo vio el cielo y notó que estaba a punto de meterse el sol sale del jardín camina lejos y despliega sus alas y se dirige al cielo a cumplir su tarea, mientras volaba tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad, Lilith lo había visto y ella creía que el es una hermosa criatura.

Lilith llegó hacia donde estaba Adán, tenía una enorme sonrisa y al cabo de un rato dejó de sentir ese aroma relajante de su piel Adán la miró extrañado la veía tan contenta.

\- ¿Por qué tan feliz? –

Lilith estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué tan feliz?! –

Lilith rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos al oír gritar a Adán.

\- No tienes por que gritar, simplemente tuve un día maravilloso –

\- ¿Tuviste un día maravilloso? –

\- Así es, creo volveré allá de nuevo; no explore todo no me alcanzó el día –

\- Supongo que querrás que te acompañe –

\- No será necesario, puedo arreglármelas sola –

Adán no sintió mucha seguridad cuando Lilith dijo eso, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Lilith no quiera que Adán no la acompañe?

\- Bueno iré a nadar, caminar hasta acá me hizo tener mucho calor –

Adán la miró muy extrañado, pero dejó ir esa preocupación

\- No olvides Lilith que debes hacerme un bolso como el que tienes –

\- Claro, ahora me iré a nadar –

\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe? –

\- Si estoy muy segura –

\- Eso es extraño, normalmente me dirías que te acompañe –

\- Si, pero, creo que no te agrada mi compañía –

\- No es que no me agrade, es solo que no eres obediente –

Esto molesto mucho a Lilith.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Obedecerte? ¡Por qué debería _“obedecerte”_! –

Esto molestó a Adán

\- ¿Enserio todavía lo preguntas? ¡Eres débil! ¡No posees el mismo cuerpo que yo! ¡Crees que puedes hacer las mismas cosas que yo, pero no es así! ¡No sobrevivirás si sigues con esa actitud, estoy muy seguro que Padre te creo para que fueras obediente y sumisa ante mí!

Para Lilith todas esas palabras fueron muy hirientes; y en vez de llorar se acerca a Adán y le propina un fuerte bofetón, sonó tan fuerte que los pájaros cercanos que estaban en el árbol salieron volando.

Adán se quedó sorprendido, no dijo ninguna palabra tomó el brazo de Lilith lo apretó fuertemente hasta el punto que hizo crispar el rostro de Lilith, vio como su rostro experimentaba el dolor.

\- ¡suéltame! ¡me lastimas mucho! –

\- ¿No que eres igual a mí? ¡Vamos libérate de mí! –

Lilith no podía soltarse de él; la lastimaba mucho hasta el punto que la hizo arrodillar, la hizo gritar y Lilith buscaba la forma de liberarse.

\- ¡Basta por favor! ¡Suéltame! –

Adán la suelta y dice fríamente:

\- Espero que con esto quede claro que yo soy superior a ti y que debes obedecerme –

Lilith se aleja con algo de miedo y pánico observa que su brazo quedó con una marca fea y Adán se dirige a la zona de árboles fruteros, Adán no le gustaba para nada que Lilith tomara sus propias decisiones, quería manejar todo y que todo estuviera bajo su control, por algo el poseía la fuerza física que Lilith no posee, sin embargo, Lilith no era como el esperaba, si no eran iguales(físicamente) al menos que ella debería darse cuenta de la debilidad de su cuerpo; debía ser obediente a lo que Adán dice, pero no era así ella no obedecía ni era sumisa, le desagradaba por completo que fuera así.

Mientras que Lilith se retira a nadar y se refresca rápidamente; observa la marca que tenía su brazo, comenzó a tallarlo, pero la marca no desaparecía esto la desesperaba mucho y comenzó a derramar lágrimas: _“¿Por qué él es así conmigo?”_ tomó un poco de agua y la llevó hacia donde esta su pequeña rosa negra, cuidó de ella y aunque le gustaba esa rosa ahora mismo no sentía nada, se sentía triste perdida y también con miedo:

\- Yo sé que somos iguales, fuimos creados de la misma forma –

Se repetía continuamente Lilith, pero las lagrimas empezaron a caer, ella no quería llorar, pero era más doloroso aguantarlos, al punto que sentía que le dolía la garganta y el rostro y dejó fluir sus lagrimas hasta quedarse dormida a lado de su rosa negra.

Lucifer llega al paraíso y rápidamente enciende la primera estrella de la noche y sus hermanos los esperaban:

\- ¿Crees que Lucifer ya no esté triste? – Preguntaba Belial a Semyazza

\- Pues la verdad lo veía muy decaído, quizás tarde en recuperarse – Decía Belial algo preocupado.

Vieron que Lucifer llegaba al cielo con una gran y enorme sonrisa.

\- … O quizás no – dijo Fausto.

-Debo decir que te vez bien hermano – dice Semyazza

\- La verdad es que así es – responde Lucifer muy animado

\- No habrás olvidado nuestras frutas ¿O sí? – pregunta Belial

Con las emociones Lucifer olvidó recolectar la fruta que sus hermanos le habían pedido

\- Si se me olvidó, pero ¡prometo que mañana si les traeré sus frutas! –

\- Tuvo que pasar algo extremadamente extraordinario para olvidarte de traer las frutas – dice Fausto algo sorpresivo.

\- La verdad es que, si pasó algo, pero no se los puedo contar –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? – dice Semyazza ante la negativa de Lucifer de contarles

\- Son cosas que no puedo decir y si las digo estoy muy seguro que Miguel me delataría –

\- Pero él no está aquí ahora – Dice Belial volteando a todas partes

\- Les prometo que les contaré todo, por mientras tengo que esperar hasta mañana iré a dormir.

\- Pero ya dormiste, sabes bien como nosotros que no necesitamos dormir – dice Fausto confundido

\- Lo sé, pero necesito hacerlo; los veré en la mañana –

Belial, Semyazza y Fausto quedaron perplejos ante lo que decía Lucifer; mientras que él solo podía pensar en todo lo que vivió ese día, abrazó a Lilith (aunque fuera solo para protegerla) y ella gritó que era una criatura hermosa, Lucifer estaba feliz y esperaba que si dormía soñaría las cosas que vivió ese mismo día, estaba tan animado hasta que Miguel se le puso enfrente.

\- Vaya, te dignaste en volver –

Lucifer se le borró su sonrisa y solo lo miró algo molesto:

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Miguel? –

\- Escuché hoy en la mañana que estabas triste? ¡Qué! ¿La humana te trae tanto de cabeza? –

\- No sé de que hablas Miguel, especulas cosas estúpidas, yo voy a estudiar más sobre las creaciones de padre, esa humana Lilith no me interesa en lo absoluto.

\- A mí no me engañas Lucifer, le probaré a Padre que deseas estar con ella –

Lucifer sintió un ligero pánico, debía hacer algo antes de que Miguel fuera a decirle a Padre que en realidad va por Lilith y no por aprender más de las creaciones de _Él._

\- Puedes decirle si quieres, no tienes pruebas para decirle a padre tus absurdas acusaciones; además mis demás hermanos dirán que lo haces por celos.

Miguel se molestó mucho, por que en el fondo sabía que tenia razón Lucifer si el abría la boca tenias todas las de perder.

\- Buscaré la forma en que padre me crea, y yo seré su nuevo favorito –

\- ¡Solo en tus sueños pasaría eso! –

Miguel se retira de ahí y Lucifer procede ir a su lugar, logra dormir sin embargo sus sueños no aparecieron fue como si al dormir cayera inconsciente.

Miguel por su parte, buscaba y buscaba la manera de hacerle saber a Padre que Lucifer se había enamorado de la mujer humana Lilith, por más que pensaba y pensaba no había manera de hacer que Dios crea que Lucifer esta enamorado de Lilith, entonces pensó: _“Si ellos están destinado a estar juntos quizás Rafel pueda ayudarme”_ , pero luego recordó que él no lo ayudaría _“Tengo que buscar la forma en que me ayude el tiene que vigilar que Adán y Lilith sean una pareja funcional”_.

Amanecía Lucifer despertó y se decepcionó que no tuviera un sueño placentero como el de la otra noche; se preparó de nuevo para ir a la tierra estaba muy contento, aun podía sentir como salvó a Lilith sintiéndola muy cerca de él y poder acariciar su rostro y sus labios.

\- ¿Finalmente nos dirás que pasó ayer? – llega diciendo Semyazza

Lucifer revisa con mucha precaución, esto pone algo intranquilo a Semyazza.

\- ¿Solo estás tú? –

-Claro que sí, ¿llamo a los demás? –

\- Si, solo podré decir esto una vez; necesito que los 3 estén aquí antes de irme de nuevo a la tierra.

\- Claro ya regreso –

Lucifer estaba un poco nervioso y vigilaba que solo se fueran aparecer Fausto, Belial y Semyazza; simplemente nadie podía saber que había roto la promesa que le había hecho a Padre.

\- Hermano ya estamos todos aquí, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? –

Lucifer volvió a corroborar que nadie sobre todo Miguel no estuviera espiando.

\- Chicos yo ehh… - Lucifer le costaba pronunciar todo, sentía demasiado miedo y sobre todo cómo reaccionarían sus hermanos.

\- Lucifer ¿Qué a pasado? – Pregunta Semyazza algo intranquilo.

\- Yo, desobedecí a Padre –

Belial, Fausto y Semyazza se sorprendieron.

\- No es momento para bromas Lucifer – Replica Belial

\- ¡No es una broma! –

\- ¿¡Pero como sucedió!? ¿¡A que te refieres!? – preguntaba Fausto

\- Padre dijo que no debía interferir con ellos ni mostrarme –

\- ¿Acaso? ¡Te mostraste ante Lilith! ¡En que estabas pensando! – gritaba Semyazza

\- ¡Baja la voz! – decía Lucifer casi susurrando.

\- ¡Que fue lo que hiciste entonces! – dice casi inaudible Semyazza.

\- ¡Si me mostré ante ella, pero fue con una buena razón! –

\- Nada justifica lo que hiciste Lucifer – dice Belial

\- ¡Pero! –

\- Sin peros hermano, solo esperemos que Padre no se dé cuenta de ello – dice Fausto

\- ¡Déjenme explicarles! ¡Le salvé la vida a ella! –

Los tres quedaron atónitos, tantas preguntas rondaban en sus cabezas.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿La salvaste? ¿El humano varón no la protege? –

Lucifer muestra una cara triste

\- No, no le importa en lo más mínimo no tengo idea de por que él no la cuida, la dejó sola que de ambulara en una parte peligrosa del jardín, subió a la parte alta de la cascada estaba buscándome no sé como se dio cuenta que estaba viéndola; y cuando me estaba buscando con la mirada ella tropezó cayéndose en la cascada, pudo morir no pensé en lo que pasaría después, solo me vio por un instante.

\- ¿Pero ella cree que fue todo un sueño? –

\- No… de hecho ella gritó que era la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto – dice sonrojado Lucifer.

Sus hermanos estaban demasiado consternados ante las palabras de Lucifer; sabían que todo esto era grave no el hecho que Lucifer salvara a Lilith, si no por que desobedeció una regla de Padre.

\- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Si padre se entera; estarás en graves problemas! –

\- ¡Es por eso que no quería contarles! –

\- Hermano te prometemos que no diremos nada – dice Fausto hablando por todos

\- Sé que no lo harán, pero espero que Miguel no descubra nada, tengo miedo de lo que Padre pueda hacer.

\- Y entonces ¿Qué vas hacer? –

\- Seguiré yendo al jardín –

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Solo traerás problemas a todos incluyendo a esa humana! – dice Semyazza

\- Si dejo de ir Padre sospechará y Miguel me lo dijo muy claro hará lo que sea para hacer que Padre lo haga su nuevo favorito, tengo que hacer como que nada ha pasado.

\- Él tiene razón si deja de ir tan abruptamente, padre sospechará y Miguel podrá decirle lo que quiera. Dice sabiamente Belial

\- Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez hermano Lucifer; estoy seguro que Miguel hará lo que sea para hacer que Padre te odie.

\- Lo tendré hermanos, ahora me iré a la tierra –

Sus hermanos se quedaron en el cielo, pensando en que a Lucifer se le salió todo de control.

\- Por alguna razón siento un feo presentimiento, quizás Miguel si logre su cometido – dice Semyazza

\- No digas locuras hermano, estoy seguro que todo volverá a ser como era antes ya lo verás. Dice Fausto muy entusiasta.

\- Miguel es capaz de hacer muchas cosas; tratemos de cuidarnos de él – dice suspirando Belial.

Lilith se levantó con una pesadez en su cuerpo, no recordaba que tanto había llorado vio su brazo, aún seguía con la marca de la mano de Adán, ya no le dolía físicamente, pero sentía una presión muy fuerte en su pecho al solo recordar las palabras de Adán: _“¿No que eres igual a mí? ¡Vamos libérate de mí!”_ Adán se le acerca por detrás.

\- ¿Lilith? –

Ella reacciona de una manera sorpresiva.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Adán? – Dice temerosa cubriendo su brazo marcado.

\- Yo te traje esto –

Adán le había traído nuevamente frutas, pero estas eran las que son difíciles de conseguir.

\- Gracias – Dice Lilith, ella lo toma algo temerosa, esta vez no le dice que coman juntos. Vio a Adán alejarse y ella sentada ahí comienza comerlos.

Lucifer había llegado al jardín vio que Adán estaba en el lago y notó que Lilith no estaba con él; _“¿Dónde estará ella?_ ” la busca con la mirada y trata de ver desde la entrada, entra sigilosamente rodea buena parte de los arboles hasta llegar a la zona de flores, y la vio ahí cabizbaja comiendo frutas cortadas, notó que estaba triste pues no estaba ese brillo especial en su mirada trató de examinar que era lo que la hacía sentirse así, de repente vio que acariciaba su brazo, vio una enorme marca de color sanguinolenta que rodeaba todo el brazo inferior de Lilith: _“¡No tenía eso ayer! ¡Que fue lo que ocurrió!”_ Lucifer estaba muy sorprendido y notaba que Lilith lo acariciaba a en todo momento deseando que se borrara.

De súbito la vio llorar de nuevo, esto hacía sentir a Lucifer muy mal, deseaba estar con ella abrazándola preguntarle que le había ocurrido; vio que Adán no se le había acercado: “Él no se preocupa por ella” Luego Lilith dice para sí misma

\- ¿Por qué Adán me hizo esto? –

Lucifer al escuchar esto, se sorprendió sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, su semblante siempre amable dio a lugar a una expresión aterradora de odio y desprecio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que le haya gustado, como siempre estoy diciendo se manejan temas delicados que no todos soportan gracias por leer


	7. La ira de Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer se da cuenta del poder que tiene cuando se enoja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO ES FUERTE HAY VIOLENCIA Y DESCRIPCIONES DEL TIPO EROTICO 
> 
> ¡¡¡DISCRECIÓN!!!

_“¡No la cuida y encima le hace horribles marcas en su cuerpo!”_ Solo eso podía pensar Lucifer, estaba tan enojado, pero a la vez se sentía impotente quería estar más que nunca cerca de ella, abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, observó que Lilith acariciaba su rosa negra y se levantó recoge algunas frutas que le sobraron y se los acerca a Adán, trata de escuchar la conversación.

\- Aquí tienes Adán –

El la mira sorpresivo, vio las frutas Lilith solo había tomado dos.

\- Las corté para ti –

\- Gracias, pero mejor comételas tú, yo cortaré mis propias frutas me gustan más los mangos y naranjas. Adán se sintió ofendido:

\- ¡Todavía me molesto en traerte las frutas y no las quieres tomar! –

Lilith escuchaba con Adán le hablaba fuerte; Lucifer oía como le gritaba deseaba enfrentarse a él, defenderla y ser Él su soporte.

\- No me grites Adán, no necesito que me des cosas por lastima, yo soy perfectamente capaz de traer cortar mis propias frutas.

Adán se levanta; él es más alto que Lilith, intenta intimidarla con una dura mirada; Lilith intenta mantenerse fuerte; Lucifer sentía una opresión fuerte apretaba mucho los puños, hasta al punto de hacerse daño.

\- ¡Traté de hacer algo lindo por ti! ¿¡Y tu solo quieres rechazarlo!? –

Adán forma un puño con su mano; Lilith se percata trata de alejarse de él, Adán la toma rápidamente del brazo, el mismo que dejó marcado.

\- ¿¡A donde crees que vas!? –

\- ¡Ya basta Adán! ¡Suéltame por favor! –

Adán la seguía mirando con mucho coraje:

\- ¿Cuándo entenderás que no eres igual a mí? ¿No sabes que yo puedo hacerte esto y más? –

Aprieta fuertemente el brazo de Lilith, comienza a crispar su rostro al punto de hacerla llorar.

\- ¡Por favor ya déjame! –

Lucifer se encontraba con un gran predicamento, quería salir golpear a Adán y llevarse a Lilith lejos de ahí, pero eso significaría desobedecer a padre: _“¡Tengo que hacer algo!, ¿¡De verdad no puedo protegerla!? ¡Ya suéltala! ¡Se supone que debes protegerla! ¡No hacerle ningún tipo de daño!”_ Lucifer en ese preciso momento detestaba ser un ángel, quería más que nada salir y golpear a Adán y provocarle todo el dolor posible por dañar a Lilith, la ira que sentía Lucifer se vio reflejada a su alrededor, las plantas que estaban cerca de él comenzaban a marchitarse muy rápido y algunos arbustos también, se dio cuenta de ello cuando los arbustos se le caían rápidamente las hojas dejándolo descubierto, pero Adán estaba tan ocupado lastimando a Lilith que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lucifer.

\- ¡Tanto te afecta que no las tome! ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste que no somos iguales, pero yo creo que si lo somos fuimos creados de la misma tierra!

Adán alza su brazo y la empuja cerca del agua.

\- ¡No quiero verte durante el resto del día! –

Lilith se quedó tendida en el suelo; comenzó a llorar y lentamente se levantaba, buscó su bolsa que había hecho con hojas y fue a la zona de árboles; Lucifer vio que Lilith se acercaba, se alejó y buscó un lugar mejor escondido, Lilith vio entonces la parte muerta de los arbustos y las flores; se dirigió a la zona de arboles fruteros cortó algunos y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su querida rosa negra: _“Menos mal que sigue bien”_ suspiró de alivio y se vuelve a dirigir a la cascada donde había caído y volvió a ver el arbusto seco y todo lo muerto que estaba cerca, se sorprendió, volvió a sentir ese dulce aroma pero ya no la relajaba de hecho la mareaba: _“¿Qué está sucediendo?”_ pero decidió irse hacia la cascada.

Lilith rodeo el jardín para no pasar cerca de Adán; Lucifer seguía molesto, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo; nunca había experimentado un odio tan recalcitrante se dio cuenta de que su poder era muy poderoso tanto que podía matar algunas creaciones de su padre (Plantas y vegetación); usando sus poderes hace que varios animales empiezan a perseguir a Adán, e hizo que una cabra montañesa lo hiciera correr, Adán no entiende por que la cabra se vuelve molesta y trata de calmarla.

\- No sé que te pasa, pero cálmate – le decía Adán algo intranquilo

La cabra se preparaba a cornearlo. Adán rápido de percató de ello y buscó la forma de esquivarlo Lucifer, aunque sabía que fue malo hacer eso, se sentía bien al defender a Lilith.

Lilith había llegado de nuevo a la cascada, volvió a mirar su brazo, la marca quedó más visible, aunque Lilith tratara de borrarla con agua era imposible quería deshacerse de la marca de Adán.

\- ¡Bórrate por favor! ¡Bórrate! –

Lucifer siguió de nuevo a Lilith y la encontró por la cascada, estaba en la orilla lavando su brazo, quería estar más de cerca, pero solo veía a Lilith llorando y estaba muy frustrada por no poder borrar la marca de su brazo; Lucifer sentía una impotencia al verla en ese estado ¿Por qué Adán la trataba así? ¿Por qué la hacía llorar? ¿Acaso disfrutaba de eso?: _“¿Realmente no puedo ir y estar con ella verdad? ¡No! ¡Le prometiste a tus hermanos que no volverías a desobedecer a Padre! Pero ¡Ella me necesita!”_

Lilith volvió a sentir el dulce aroma de nuevo; pero era el mismo de antes relajante y ya no la mareaba ella se levantó cubrió a como pudo la marca de su brazo y volteo a varias direcciones: _“Él está aquí”_

\- ¡Se que estás aquí! –

Lucifer se sorprendió al escuchar eso

\- ¡Puedes salir! –

¿Realmente ella lo estaba llamando?

\- ¡Se que no te imaginé, tu aroma siempre te delata! –

 _“¿Mi aroma?”_ Lucifer súbitamente se sonrojó, pero también lo hizo feliz

Lilith esperaba una señal algo que realmente la hiciera creer todo lo que decía.

\- ¡Al menos dame una señal de que estás aquí! – suplicaba Lilith

Lucifer dudaba, pero luego recordó que no podía interferir, pero no le dijeron que podía hacer las mismas cosas que su padre (crear vegetación) así que con su magia hizo florecer al lado de Lilith las rosas rojas más hermosas que pudieran verse visto, Lilith lo vio como mágicamente las plantas nacían y brotaban las más bellas rosas rojas, ella iluminó sus ojos, se acercó a ella y la cortó la olio y su aroma era tenue pero parecida al aroma del “ángel”

\- ¡Me quedaré con una de ellas! ¡Es muy hermosa gracias! –

Lucifer la veía, finalmente Lilith esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa; sin duda era más bella cuando sonreía, Lucifer se sonrojaba al verla, seguía viéndola desnuda, pero a pesar de ello deseaba, abrazarla y cuidarla, deseaba ocupar el lugar de Adán:

_“Haría cualquier cosa por ser tu compañero Lilith, yo nunca haría algo que te lastimara”_

Lilith olvidó por un momento el dolor y la tristeza y hablaba como si tuviera al “ángel a su lado.

\- Sabes, te vi en ese instante que cerré mis ojos, y pensé que era mi imaginación me alegra mucho de que no fuera así.

Lucifer escuchaba atentamente lo que Lilith decía, y aunque él no contestara Lilith era abierta con él.

\- ¿Tu viste como me crearon? Espero que sí, me hubiera gustado nacer como un ángel igual que tú, así no tendría que estar aquí con Adán seria libre de ir a donde quisiera.

Lucifer la escuchaba: _“No sabes lo que dices, no somos libres; al menos no por que deseemos esto, pero nuestro temor a padre no nos hace libres; pero tu si tienes libertad, puedes ir a donde quieras; y si hubiera alguna cosa que quisiera cambiar es haber sido creado como Adán y poder estar contigo”_ Lucifer suspiraba y seguía observando a lo lejos a Lilith.

\- Volveré a escalar la cascada; no te preocupes seré más cuidadosa que la última vez –

Lilith se puso de pie levantó su bolso de frutas y comenzó a escalar la parte rocosa de la cascada y estaba más animada y determinada que la otra vez, pero Lucifer estaba expectante sobre lo que le pasaría a Lilith; pero en vez de sentirse angustiado pensó que sería lo mejor motivarla: “¡Tu puedes hacerlo Lilith!” 

Lilith subió hasta la cima y Lucifer espero que caminara un poco sobre la cascada y pudiera ver lo que había ahí arriba, cuando Lilith se perdió de su vista subió volando hasta arriba, los arboles que estaban arriba de la cascada eran un poco más pequeños y trató de buscar uno que pudiera seguir ocultándolo.

Lilith se había preocupado de que el ángel se hubiera ido; ya que no lo percibía, pero luego volvió a sentirlo; se sentía feliz y estaba ligeramente sonrojada, trataba de mantener en su mente los pequeños vistazos del “ángel” pero solo podía recordar sus ojos, ojos misteriosos y profundos, que eran sin duda mucho más hermoso que los ojos de Adán; sentía tristeza por que no podía verlo.

\- Me gustaría verte de nuevo –

“Yo igual quisiera que me vieras querida Lilith”

\- Creo que lo sabes, pero yo me llamo Lilith ¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda saber tu nombre?

Lucifer lo pensó por un momento y trato de enseñarle su principal poder para que ella dedujera su nombre, con sus poderes hace una pequeña luz y trata de manejarlo con sus manos esa luz comienza a rodear a Lilith y ella esta sorprendida de lo que ve junta sus manos y esa suave luz posa sobre ellas: _“Me estará tratando de decirme algo”_ , vio que era brillante y hermosa.

-Es una preciosa luz –

Lucifer se alegró pensó que había descubierto su nombre.

\- Tu nombre es ¿Luz? –

Lucifer solo rio divertido: “No es Luz es Lucifer, ojalá pudiera decírtelo de frente”

Hizo que la luz tomara una forma redonda, Lilith seguía viéndola ya la luz lentamente se eleva y se disipa en el cielo.

\- Supongo que no es luz solamente ¿Verdad? –

Lilith siguió pensando, _“Debe ser un nombre majestuoso que tiene que ver con la luz”_

\- Luz, ¿Lucero? ¿Auroras? ¿Lucífero? –

Lucifer que alegraba que tratara de adivinar su nombre, pero se equivocaba cada vez que intentaba decirlo.

\- Tu nombre debe ser muy hermoso para que tenga que ver con la luz, espero algún día averiguarlo ¿De verdad no podemos vernos?

_“Tu no puedes verme, pero yo a ti sí buscaré la forma de que podamos hablar”_

Lilith sentía que el viento le contestaba sus preguntas, y sentía el aroma del Ángel cerca suyo; se sentía feliz, aunque un poco decepcionada esperaba verlo frente a frente de nuevo, se sentía sudorosa y quiso bañarse.

\- Si no te molesta; me meteré al rio necesito refrescarme-

Lucifer mira como se adentra al rio, el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad a sus ojos Lilith parecía una obra de arte etéreo, que solo debe ser observado solo por seres celestiales; el sentía mucha suerte al poder verla en todo su esplendor; comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo volvió a sentir como su entrepierna reaccionaba a la exuberante belleza de Lilith, ella se movía tan grácilmente y hacía alarde de sus curvas más deseables ¿lo hacia a propósito? Y si así era ¿Con que fin? ¿Para atraerlo a él? ¿O simplemente así es ella? Fuese como fuera Lucifer la deseaba, pero no solo tener por un momento y ya si no también que ella lo deseara y quedarse juntos, deseaba ser él un humano para cuidarla y protegerla y también sentir su cuerpo cuando ella lo deseara también, Lucifer se imaginó a si mismo como un simple humano acariciando todo el cuerpo de Lilith.

Lilith como instintivamente hacía movimientos sugerentes dando a mostrar sus curvas mas deseables incluso, de una forma erótica hacía que el agua deslizara en sus pechos y cayeran gotas de sus pezones, el frio hizo que se erectaran y sintió diferentes sensaciones ella también, se sintió rara pero sentía sensaciones relajantes y satisfactorias; pero toda eso se esfumó cuando vio su brazo marcado, dejó de moverme y se hundió en el agua esperando que “el Ángel” no haya visto semejante marca en ella; Lucifer notó que dejo de moverse de una manera erótica y se hundió en el agua.

_“¿Qué habrá pasado para que se hundiera en el agua?”_

Lilith aspira mucho aire y se hunde en el agua, Lucifer se preocupó por que de súbito Lilith se hundió; mientras que ella en el agua se sentía triste; detestaba esa marca que se notaba demasiado en su brazo, miraba hacía arriba y la luz se filtraba mucho, vio pasar un sombra repentinamente ella nado hacia arriba observó todo y no vio nada, no tenía sentido revisar los arboles ya que eran inmensos y tardaría en buscarlo a él.

Lucifer con mucho temor decidió sobre volar el agua y tratar de que Lilith no lo viera, vio por pequeños instantes que ella estaba bien y que se movía y sintió mas alivio cuando ella salió; notaba como ella seguía cubriendo la marca de su brazo, eso lo hizo enfurecer: _“¡Quería protegerte, de verdad quería, pero no podía seguir desobedeciendo!”_

Lilith se sentó debajo del mismo árbol en el que estaba Lucifer, ella podía seguir oliendo más fuerte su esencia; a lo que ella habló:

\- Traje algunas frutas que yo misma corté, creo que tu no comes, pero te dejaré algunas aquí.

Lilith comienza a comer, había decidido probar otro tipo de frutas esta vez traje kiwis, naranjas, mangos, plátanos, nectarinas y uvas, comenzó a comer hasta quedar satisfecha de repente comenzó a sentir sueño.

\- Dormiré un poco, estoy muy cansada; espero que aun sigas aquí cuando despierte –

Comienza acomodarse y el aroma de Lucifer ayudó mucho para que pudiera dormir; Lucifer quería verla, pero se aseguró de mantenerla dormida; usando sus poderes puso en un sueño pesado a Lilith; para comprobarlo bajo lentamente hasta ella tronó los dedos cerca de ella, no reaccionaba, procedió a acariciarle la mejilla y no respondió.

Lucifer suspiró aliviado, procedió a verla de cerca la vio de pies a cabeza observaba cada detalle de su cuerpo; observaba sus caderas pronunciadas, con mucho cuidado la puso bocarriba estaba tan apacible, tan vulnerable, el estaba casi encima de ella con su mano delicadamente le acaricio el rostro tocó sus labios con su pulgar, él la miraba con un brillo en sus ojos; pasó sus dedos sobre su cuello vio las venas que poseía su “alma” (sangre); la oía respirar a Lilith, de repente el siente un ligero aroma casi imperceptible pero que sentía Lucifer que era muy embriagante, ¿Qué podría ser aquel olor que lo hacía sentir más relajado que el mismo cielo? Acercó su rostro cerca de ella, y notaba que ese ligero olor provenía de Lilith ¿Por qué semejante olor salía de ella?, notó a su alrededor que muchos animales estaban en parejas muy cerca de sí, actuando “cariñosamente entre ellos” y Lucifer se sorprendió.

\- Ellos también deben sentir estos olores –

Lucifer seguía viéndola siguió acariciando su rostro, pero por alguna razón bajo su dedo índice y anular bajando lentamente rodeando su rostro pasando por una vena pronunciada de su cuello t bajando hasta su pecho deslizándolo entre los senos de Lilith; deseaba tocar sus senos, pero se controló y llegó hasta la parte baja del estómago, observó su entrepierna en donde debería ir el miembro viril, vio que un suave pelo cubría la entrada; hasta ese punto sintió un escalofrío recorriendo por su espina dorsal tanto que no pudo contener sus alas; esto lo puso en estado de pánico pero observó que Lilith seguía dormida, Lucifer volvió a guardar sus alas, pero continuaba viéndola; instintivamente se puso totalmente arriba de ella, deseaba tocarla por completo, el deseo de hacerlo lo hizo doblarse, pero vio su brazo marcado por Adán, eso lo hizo ver con claridad que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo; por mucho él deseara poder tocarla, si ella no estaba de acuerdo entonces debería esperar que ella quisiera ser tocada, se levantó de encima de ella y volvió a colocarla a como estaba con su largo cabello le cubrió parte de sus pechos y su entrepierna y con sus poderes borró la marca de su brazo, Lilith lo odiaba y trataba de borrarlo así que él con sus poderes se lo quitó.

Después volvió acariciar su rostro, tenia el rostro con una ligera sonrisa señal de un buen sueño, en voz baja él le dice:

\- Nunca haría algo que te lastimara, esperaré con gran alegría el día que pueda tocarte; y si nunca podré tocarte, aunque sea permíteme verte siempre.

Diciendo esto acercó su frente a la de ella y le da un tierno beso ahí mismo.

Volvió a subir al gran árbol de donde estaba y la despertó, Lilith comenzó a moverse, por alguna razón se sentía en términos generales _“bien”_ pero se sentía rara sentía un ligero calor en su cara y su entrepierna observó su brazo se sorprendió que la marca que le había dejado Adán ya no existía.

\- ¿Fuiste tu quien me quitó esta marca? –

El viento sopló de como diciendo: _“Si fui yo”_

Lilith estaba feliz, pero a la vez se sentía triste:

\- ¿Era muy horrible verdad? ¿Por eso me lo quitaste cierto? –

_“Si lo era, pero lo quité porque deseabas borrarlo”_

\- Gracias por quitármelo, quizás por esta marca que tenía no querías verme ¿Verdad? –

Lucifer estaba sorprendido, quería decirle muchas cosas:

_“¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Aunque tuvieras muchas marcas en tu cuerpo te seguiría viendo como lo que eres! ¡Una mujer muy hermosa!”_

Lilith deseaba escucharlo, escuchar su voz del “ángel” pero no oía nada tan solo el viento que pasaba entre los árboles, se entristeció.

\- Ya me tengo que ir, aquí te dejo las frutas que te prometí, espero cuando seguir sintiendo tu aroma.

Lilith se retira y busca como bajarse de la cascada, Lucifer quedó triste y vacío; ¿Cómo demostrarle a Lilith a Él si le importaba? Tenía que hacer algo demostrarle que desde que la vio quería estar cerca de ella, por más que pensaba no encontraba la forma, Lilith bajaba lentamente la pendiente de la cascada hasta llegar al fondo, volteó hacia los arboles y seguía sin ver nada, llegó al jardín junto con Adán.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! – Lilith escuchó a lo lejos a Adán, ella corre y trata de averiguar que era y vio que un gran animal estaba acechando a Lilith, ella lo vio y Adán también y le grita:

\- ¡Que esperas! ¡Huye de aquí! –

Lilith se quedó paralizada ante tal animal, suelta su bolso y comienza lentamente a retroceder pisa una rama y llama la atención de la criatura, de súbito comienza a correr y grita, Lucifer la escucha: _“¡Lilith!”_ comienza a correr hacia donde escuchó su grito _“¡Que esté bien por favor!”_ Solo podía pensar él y la ve como Lilith esta siendo acorralada por la criatura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, voy a actualizar despues de un rato, necesito terminar ciertos pendientes gracias


	8. Celos y desesperación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente Lucifer se enfrenta a una nueva desagradable sensacion, sus hermanos no saben como proceder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este episodio fue particularmente algo desafiante, me quedé en bloqueo mental pero creo que salio bien disfrutenlo

Lucifer la ve estaba acorralada, estaba el enorme animal bajo el influjo de la ira de Lucifer; Lucifer se da cuenta que es su poder mágico que fue transmitido de la cabra por otros animales; usa su poder para detenerlo, el animal se acerca peligrosamente a Lilith y Lucifer desesperado no se mide usando su magia y aleja el animal; Lilith quedó en estado de shock.

Después que el animal se fuera Lilith temblaba sobre sus piernas y se desmayó; Lucifer se preocupó y se acercó a ella, estaba tan impresionada que no reaccionaba. Lucifer se la llevó de ahí y la acomodó de una mejor manera cerca de un árbol.

\- ¡Lilith! ¡Puedes oírme! –

Lucifer se había olvidado que debía guardar las distancias y no dejarse ver, por unos instantes Lilith abrió los ojos por unos instantes y solo vio una silueta, y volvió a cerrar los ojos; Lucifer estaba muy asustado, Lilith no respondía y escuchó que se acercaba alguien, decide esconderse detrás de un árbol grande.

Adán había llegado y la vio tirada en el suelo, la inspeccionó y la hizo reaccionar de una forma algo brusca.

\- ¡Lilith! ¡Reacciona! ¿Te encuentras bien? –

Lilith abrió los ojos y solo pudo preguntar:

\- ¿La bestia se fue? –

Adán se ofuscó:

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No sabes que le pasó a la bestia? –

\- No, simplemente se alejó; me temblaban las piernas y todo se tornó oscuro, pero ya me habías visto antes ¿no?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo acabo de llegar –

\- sí, pero abrí los ojos y vi una silueta ¿No eras tu? –

\- Cuando llegué estabas acostada y con los ojos cerrados –

\- Entonces debí imaginarlo, fue un susto muy grande sentía que ese feroz animal me iba a devorar. Gracias por salvarme Adán.

\- Si, está bien de nada – dice Adán algo sorprendido

Lucifer quedó extrañado, molesto y sentía una nueva sensación; tanto que quería salir y gritar que él fue quien la salvó.

\- ¿Puedes andar? –

\- Supongo que sí – Se levanta y con la adrenalina del momento no se había percatado que se había lastimado el tobillo.

Adán sin previo aviso la sostiene entre sus brazos, Lilith se ponía incomoda al ver que Adán había hecho eso, pero fue más el coraje de Lucifer al ver que Adán la estaba tocando sin su consentimiento.

_“¡Yo te salvé Lilith! ¡NO ÉL! ¡SIEMPRE TE SALVO! ¡ÉL SOLO TE HIERE Y TE LASTIMA! ¡YO NUNCA TE HARÍA DAÑO!”_

Lilith y Adán se alejaron; Lucifer solo pudo verla alejarse con él; eso solo le hizo ver la dura realidad tras todo, no importa cuantas veces la salve a ella, no importa cuanta veces pueda verla, nada de eso importa porque ella no puede verlo; triste y un poco enojado se dirige a la salida del jardín rodeando los árboles, mira que Adán seguía cargando a Lilith y la dejó cerca del agua y usando hojas amarró su tobillo, Lilith estaba asombrada y sobre todo confundida, Adán la había tratado mal y le había dejado una fea marca en su brazo.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Si hoy en la mañana me lastimaste –

Adán no contestó, se fue a la zona de árboles y tardó un rato, Lilith estaba pensativa, no podía entender el comportamiento de Adán ¡Era malo con ella y al rato ya hacía cosas por ella! ¡Que sujeto tan extraño! Pero más allá de eso no dejaba de recordar la silueta, ¿Pudo haber sido el _“ángel”_? Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando llega Adán.

-No podrás tu sola cortar tus frutas, así que te traje esto –

Adán había traído algunas frutas y se las dejó a lado de ella.

\- Si quieres algo tendrás que pedírmelo a menos que quieras que tu pie siga dañado –

\- Estaré bien no hace falta que te preocupes por mí –

Adán se molestó.

\- ¡Te quiero ayudar y solo me haces a un lado! –

Lucifer se molestó al ver que de nuevo le gritaba a Lilith, no quería irse, pero ya se acercaba el atardecer: _“Mañana volveré Lilith te prometo que me verás algún día”_ Lucifer sale con mucha cautela del jardín y expande sus alas y comienza a volar hacia el cielo.

Mientras volaba era inútil esconder sus preocupaciones por ella recordar como Adán la tomaba entre sus brazos fue doloroso; necesitaba quedarse con ella al menos hasta que pudiera recuperarse de su tobillo; _“¿Pero en que estoy pensando? ¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME DEBO CUMPLIR CON MI TAREA!”_ decidió olvidar eso por un rato hasta llegar al cielo.

Mientras Lilith discutía con Adán.

\- ¡Hoy en la mañana me lastimaste y me dejaste una marca muy fea en el brazo! –

Adán mira su brazo y está sin la marca que le había dejado.

\- ¡Yo no veo nada ahí! – dice sarcásticamente Adán

Lilith observa su brazo y no se acordaba que el _“ángel”_ se lo había quitado.

\- ¡Sabes bien que me lastimaste! ¡Pude borrar esa grotesca marca que me dejaste! –

\- ¡Aun en tu estado que quedaste más débil! ¿Te pones como si estuvieras a mi altura? –

\- ¡QUÉ! ¡¿A TU ALTURA!? ¡Para que sepas somos iguales, pude hacer muchas cosas sin ti y puedo hacerlo, aunque tenga dañado mi tobillo!

\- ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Esto me pasa por ser gentil! –

Diciendo eso Adán se retira; Lilith no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Él? ¿Gentil?, lo único que hacía era hacer sentir a Lilith como algo que no valía, y aunque Lilith no quería tuvo que aceptar las frutas de Adán, las que tenía se las había dejado a el _“ángel”._

Lucifer llega al cielo, tiene una cara de preocupación, sus hermanos lo miran llegar, fueron a recibirlo alegremente; pero lo vieron con una cara los vio y se forzó a sonreír:

\- ¿Lucifer? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntaba Semyazza

\- ¡Estoy bien de verdad! –

Mientras decía eso con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro, le rodaba una lagrima; _“¿Por qué me siento así?”_ pensaba Lucifer; ¿Es a causa de ver como Adán tocaba a Lilith? ¿Por el hecho de que no podía hablar con ella directamente? El sentía un nudo formándose en su garganta, es una sensación desagradable muy diferente de cuando vio a Lilith, sus hermanos lo abrazaron.

\- Lucifer lo que sea que te tenga así; puedes decírnoslo – decía Fausto

\- Nosotros te queremos hermano – replicaba Belial

\- Puedes dejar de fingir que eres fuerte – dice finalmente Semyazza

Lucifer estaba conmovido, tanto que gradualmente su sonrisa flaqueo, abrazó a sus hermanos y comenzó a llorar en silencio; sus hermanos no comprendían porque Lucifer lloraba, pero sabían que se debía a la mujer humana. Lucifer terminó de llorar y se separa de sus hermanos.

\- Gracias hermanos se hace tarde debo encender la primera estrella de la noche, tengan les traje frutas.

Lucifer ya se sentía un poco mejor; no tenía ánimos de encender la primera estrella de la noche, y luego pensó: _“Si hago que esta estrella brille más, quizás ella sepa que si me importa mucho”_ concentrándose en crear la chispa perfecta crea una estrella y se ubicó cerca de la luna brillaba con mucha intensidad y se alejó un poco miró la tierra y aunque no pudo verla se dijo a sí mismo:

\- Te prometo que algún día podrás verme y yo finalmente podré hablarte –

Lilith en la tierra seguía masajeando su tobillo; y vio que la primera estrella brillaba con una gran intensidad y recordó la brillante luz que _“el ángel”_ le había obsequiado: _“Debe ser algún tipo de portador de la luz”_ (Luci – feros), al ver esa estrella Lilith se alegró se puso a lado de su querida rosa negra.

\- Tu nombre debe ser Lucifer – Dijo Lilith – De verdad espero que algún día te pueda ver y podamos hablar.

Lilith duerme tranquilamente a lado de su rosa, comienza sentir esas sensaciones que sintió cuando estaba en la cima de la cascada, comenzó a recordar cuando estaba en la cascada y esos recuerdos la hacían feliz y era algo que Adán no podría quitarle.

Lucifer llega con sus hermanos, y ellos estaban esperándolo.

\- ¿Nos dirás que te ocurrió? – pregunta Semyazza

\- Si, pero aquí no –

Lucifer y sus hermanos se dirigen a su lugar en el paraíso; vigilando que no estuviera cerca Miguel.

\- ¿Ahora ya nos dirás? –

\- Ahora estoy seguro hermanos –

\- ¿Seguro de qué? –pregunta Belial

\- Estoy seguro que quiero estar con Lilith, no resisto estar lejos de ella y además ese Adán la humilla y la trata mal ¡la hirió! ¡le dejó una marca horrible en su brazo! Ella sabe que existo.

Sus hermanos se sorprendieron:

\- ¿¡QUEEEEEEÉ!? – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Bajen la voz! ¡Miguel podría oírnos! –

\- ¿¡Como que ella sabe que existes!? –

\- Pues ella sabe que existo, dijo que mi aroma me delataba y que sabe que siempre estoy cerca de ella porque puede olerme.

\- ¿¡Como que te olio!? – Pregunta Belial muy confundido

\- Eso es lo que no me explico, dijo ella en voz alta que mi olor me delataba y eso no es todo, yo aproveché que estaba dormida y me acerqué a ella y toqué su rostro.

Dice Lucifer con una ligera sonrisa, sus hermanos estaban en un estado casi catatónico al escucharlo a él, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

\- Hermano, haz hecho una tontería; has desobedecido completamente la regla que te impuso padre.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – diciendo eso lleva sus manos a su cara – Pero no me arrepiento de nada, lo volvería hacer; yo estoy prendado de ella, y sé que ella se enamorará de mí.

\- ¿¡Acaso te estás escuchando!? – Replica Semyazza

\- Cálmate hermano, harás que miguel venga hacia aquí – contesta Belial

\- Lucifer debes entender que esto se te está yendo de las manos – le dice Fausto

\- ya lo sé, pero ella me necesita, Adán no la quiere es más ni siquiera la protege, cuando él hace algo malo; como maltratarla o gritarle, solo le da cosas nunca le pide perdón ¿No se supone que debería cuidar de ella? Aunque ella ha demostrado muchas veces que ellos son iguales; ese humano varón no lo acepta.

\- Sabes bien que en esos asuntos no debemos inmiscuirnos – le dice Semyazza

\- y ahora estuvo en peligro otra vez –

\- ¿Otra vez? ¡Esa humana solo sabe meterse en problemas! – Replica Belial

Lucifer lo oyó y se molestó mucho:

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Ese humano solo la aparta! ¡Es lógico que quisiera buscar otros lugares a donde ir!

\- Relájate hermano – suplicaba Fausto – Prosigue con lo que estás diciendo y habla en voz baja; no queremos que Miguel se entere de esto.

\- Lo siento por reaccionar así hermano, pero un animal salvaje estuvo a punto de atacarla –

\- ¿Un animal se volvió furioso? ¡Eso es extraño! –

Lucifer al escuchar eso recordó que el causante de que algunos animales se volvieran violentos fue porque sentía una furia ciega y un odio recalcitrante por Adán, mientras sus hermanos discutían por el hecho del animal salvaje se dio cuenta de algo que él había sido el causante de que Lilith estuviera en peligro: _“No fue mi culpa realmente, él me hizo enfadar, no tenía por qué hacer sentir mal y lastimarla”._

\- Pero sigue siendo raro que un animal se pusiera salvaje – dice Semyazza

\- Te aseguro que ese humano Adán hizo algo para molestarlo – responde Belial

\- Concuerdo contigo, si es como dice Lucifer, seguramente habrá molestado a ese animal –

\- A causa de eso, Lilith se lastimó severamente y se rehúsa a recibir ayuda de Adán ¡y no la culpo! ¡El la lastimó terriblemente, le dejó una fea marca en el brazo y ella lloraba a causa de esa marca que le hizo!

\- Pero si está lastimada debería aceptar esa ayuda. Solo se tienen ellos no existe otro ser humano que pueda ayudarla a ella.

\- En eso te equivocas hermano Belial –

\- ¿A qué te refieres Lucifer? – pregunta extrañado Semyazza

\- Decidí que, a partir de mañana, no regresaré al cielo. Quiero vigilarla y evitar que Adán quiera hacerle daño.

\- ¿¡Has perdido el juicio!? – Fausto estaba perdiendo los estribos

\- No dejaré que me vea, pero no estoy tranquilo; necesito asegurarme que ella se encuentra bien.

\- ¿Y tú deber? – dice Belial expectante

\- Pensaba enseñarle mi deber a alguno de ustedes para suplirme –

Fausto tenía una expresión sorprendida, Semyazza estaba consternado y Belial solo se palmeaba la cara, Lucifer solo los veía esperando su reprobatoria respuesta.

\- ¿Estás consiente de que si haces eso no solo romperás dos reglas de padre? ¡No solo desobedeciste a Padre interfiriendo con los humanos! ¡También dejarás tirado tu tarea!

\- ¡Ya sé que estoy faltando a las reglas de Padre! ¡Yo más que nadie está asustado! ¡Pero no puedo dejarla sola! ¡Sobre todo si está herida!

Lucifer estaba temblando, triste y asustado, pero sobre todo preocupado por Lilith, sus hermanos lo veían triste, Belial dijo algo que marcaría el punto de no retorno:

\- Si quieres yo te supliré –

Lucifer lo miró y lo abrazó:

\- ¡Gracias hermano! ¡No tengo palabras para hacerte saber cómo me siento! –

Semyazza y Fausto lo veían; Belial los veía y gesticulaba con el rostro a sus hermanos, los demás solo se resignaron a aceptar su decisión.

\- Pero tienes que enseñarme bien como haces tú tarea –

\- Claro que si hermano –

\- Nosotros también te apoyaremos Lucifer; después de todo somos hermanos – dice Semyazza hablando también por Fausto.

\- Gracias hermanos, a los tres les enseñaré como hacerlo y les daré una poco de mi poder para que puedan hacerlo.

Lucifer se aparta comienza a frotarse sus dedos y comienza a salir luz de sus manos y toca la cabeza de cada uno de sus hermanos.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntaba Semyazza

\- Necesito que se concentren e imaginen la luz en sus manos froten sus dedos y la luz de la primera estrella de la noche saldrá.

Sus hermanos lo obedecían y vieron que una luz salía de cada uno de ellos.

\- ¡Vaya Lucifer esto es increíble! – Decía muy emocionado Semyazza

\- si lo es hermanos, esto es lo normal para mí –

\- ¡Ahora estoy emocionado! – dice Belial

\- No quiero romper con esto, pero se dan cuenta ¿de qué, si Padre ve que hacemos esto, nos castigará?

\- Lo sé, pero si son rápidos para hacer esto Padre no lo notará, el dejó de vigilarme hace 5 mil años.

\- Eso espero, últimamente Padre a estado preocupado, pero como no has estado no tiene con quien hablar. Dice Belial

\- E visto que Miguel se le ha acercado demasiado y padre no está interesado en el – dice Fausto

\- Me preocupa mucho, Lucifer he tenido malos presentimientos; solo espero que sea solo eso. Dice Semyazza. Lucifer los veía preocupados.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijeron eso? –

\- Si te lo decíamos, seguramente ya no irías más al jardín, pero fue apenas en estos días; además veíamos que eras feliz yendo al jardín, pero no sabíamos que todo saldría de control. Decía Semyazza.

\- Ahora me siento peor, quizá deba olvidarme de ir de nuevo al jardín, Padre tampoco me ha dicho nada.

\- No te ha dicho nada porque los días que has venido te vas directo a dormir y Padre no quería molestarte, y a causa de eso, Miguel está más pendiente de nosotros.

Lucifer realmente estaba en una encrucijada, no sabía que hacer; si se iba todo el día padre tarde o temprano descubriría que no él no cumplía con su tarea.

\- Entonces no puedo quedarme en la tierra, tengo que ir a hablar con padre ahora –

\- ¡No lo hagas si lo haces Miguel tomará ventaja de eso! – dice Belial

\- ¡Exactamente, Padre también sospechará; además tienes que esperar que padre te hable! Dice Semyazza.

\- Entonces ¿Qué debería hacer? –

\- Quizás si deba hablar con Padre – Dice Fausto

\- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Puede que salga peor, tenemos que esperar que Padre lo llame! – Replica Belial. En eso Gabriel se dirige hacia el lugar de Lucifer:

\- Hermano Lucifer Padre requiere tu presencia –

Lucifer lo escuchaba y se paralizó:

\- Eeeeeh Voy enseguida –

Sus hermanos se pusieron en estado de pánico, se quedaron callados al oír el mensaje de Gabriel.

\- Dile que ya voy necesito arreglarme un poco no estoy decente para ver a padre –

Gabriel se sorprendió a oír eso, pero no le tomó importancia.

\- Está bien, solo no tardes Padre se ve un poco intranquilo –

Al oír eso sus hermanos se llenaron de miedo, Lucifer sentía una presión terrible en el pecho, sus hermanos lo trataban de calmar.

\- ¡Debes de ir! ¡Padre se molestará si no vas debes conservar la calma! – decía Semyazza en voz muy baja. Lucifer solo asentía, quería huir y trató de relajarse, y sale de su encuentro con Gabriel.

\- Perdona la tardanza hermano Gabriel estoy listo, ¿vamos a ver a padre? –

\- Claro vamos juntos-

Lucifer trató de relajarse y Gabriel lo notó un poco inquieto, _“¿Por qué actuará así?”_ pensaba Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capitulo define todo el fanfic esperenlo


	9. Un presagio nada alentador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padre observa que existen muchos futuros y trata de buscar una solucion, Lucifer toma una riesgosa decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTE ES EL PUNTO DE NO RETORNO asi que como podrán deducir, aqui comienza el inicio del proceso del exilio de Lucifer y de Lilith

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Lucifer? – pregunta su hermano Gabriel

\- ¡Si! Es solo que me sorprendió mucho que dijeras que padre está un poco molesto –

\- Bueno no es que esté molesto, ha estado preocupado –

\- ¿Tú sabes a que se deba eso? –

\- honestamente lo ignoro, padre ha estado muy raro; pero solo me pidió que te llevara con él y solo debo obedecerlo.

\- Si tienes razón –

Ellos se dirigían a ver a padre, Miguel los ve juntos estaba muy deprimido y molesto ya que estaba cerca de padre y trataba de que _Él_ hablara con él; decide esperar a Gabriel para poder hablar después con él.

\- Bueno yo me retiro cumplí con mi deber ahora Padre te espera – dice Gabriel con su siempre calma.

\- Claro, Gracias hermano por avisarme –

\- De nada – Dice Gabriel con una ligera sonrisa.

Lucifer entra a hablar con Padre; Gabriel se retira y Miguel al ver que se acercaba lo jala del brazo y comienza a interrogarlo:

\- ¿Qué hacías con Lucifer? –

\- Oye me sorprendiste y me sentí incomodidad en mi brazo –

\- Disculpa hermano, pero ¿Qué hacías con él? –

\- Padre lo mandó a llamar, me pidió que lo fuera a buscar –

\- ¿¡Por qué!? –

\- No tengo idea, tú debes saber ¿no? –

\- Padre no quiso decirme nada, pensaba que si Lucifer estaba afuera; podría ganarme a Padre y así ser su nuevo favorito.

\- Bueno por cómo se veía padre cuando me llamó se veía preocupado y algo alarmado –

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Crees que él se haya enterado de que Lucifer se enamoró de la mujer humana?

\- ¿No crees que exageras? Yo no creo que se haya enamorado de ella ¡No tiene sentido! –

\- Pero yo lo he visto venir de la tierra muy feliz ¿Eso no te dice nada? –

\- Solo sé que va a la tierra y punto además Padre le dijo que podía ir siempre que quisiera; si yo fuera el tampoco desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

\- Todo esto es muy sospechoso cuando lo fuiste a buscar ¿Estaba solo? –

\- Pues salió de su lugar algo nervioso, supongo que no estaba solo, no vi más solo fui obediente a padre y fui a buscar a Lucifer.

Miguel se apartó de su hermano y se fue volando pensativo, sin darse cuenta vuela cerca del lugar de lucifer, observa que alguien sale de su lugar y se esconde; nota que Belial, Semyazza y Fausto salían con mucha precaución:

\- ¿Seguro que no hay nadie? – preguntaba Belial

\- ¡Eso estoy viendo! – les responde Semyazza

Como un faro veía que nadie estuviera ahí para que pudiera salir, se percata que Miguel estaba al acecho.

\- ¡No podemos salir! –

\- ¡Qué! ¿¡Por qué!? – preguntaba Fausto

\- ¡Miguel está cerca! ¿Qué planeará? –

\- No sé, pero no podemos confiarnos; hará lo que sea para hacer que Lucifer ya no sea el favorito.

\- ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos tampoco aquí! – replicaba Belial

\- Hermano ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntaba Fausto

\- No lo sé, debemos esperar que regrese Lucifer –

Lucifer estaba entrando en la presencia de Padre; Estaba muy nervioso trató de calmarse respiró hondo y entró se inclina ligeramente y dice:

\- ¿Me llamaba padre? –

\- Lucifer me alegra que estés aquí –

\- ¿Sucede algo? –

\- E estado preocupado hijo mío –

Eso puso en estado de alerta a Lucifer; podría ser cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo padre? –

\- E visto muchas cosas, demasiado diría yo tanto que no sé exactamente que pueda pasar, pero he visto un futuro en la que tengo que destruir toda mi creación incluido los humanos.

Lucifer se sorprendió demasiado, quería preocuparse, pero sabía que si sobre actuaba podría hacer que Padre sospechara.

\- Y ¿qué planea hacer Padre? –

\- No quiero llegar a ese punto; quiero evitar estas cosas, pero por mientras te daré esto –

\- ¿Qué es padre? –

\- Un conjuro mágico, yo mismo lo cree –

\- Y ¿Por qué me lo da? –

\- Por alguna razón siento que eso se cumplirá y tendré que volver a comenzar, pero no quiero destruirte a ti y si eso llega a suceder te protegerás con esto, solo necesitas decir mi verdadero nombre YAHWEH “ _Salvum me_ ” No lo digas, tan solo con decir mi nombre correctamente puedes protegerte.

\- Padre, ¿Sabes con exactitud por que puede ocurrir ese futuro? –

\- Es demasiado confuso aun trato de hilar todo para saber la causa exacta me demoraré mucho tiempo, pero te doy esto por si tengo que destruirlo todo.

\- Gracias, Padre –

\- ¿Aún seguirás yendo al jardín? –

Lucifer lo tomó por sorpresa e ideó una excusa rápida para poder seguir yendo.

\- Si padre, como dices si tendrás que destruir tus creaciones, déjame seguir disfrutando de tu hermoso jardín.

\- ¿Tanto te ha gustado el jardín? –

\- Padre es un lugar muy hermoso, los animales y los humanos, sería un error no seguir disfrutando de eso.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, puedes seguir yendo, pero no dejes tu tarea –

\- Nunca te defraudaría padre –

\- Una cosa más, no converses esto con nadie ni siquiera con tus hermanos Semyazza, Belial y Mefistófeles.

Lucifer tenia deseos de preguntarle, pero no se atrevió:

\- Si lo que ordene Padre –

\- Puedes retirarte –

Lucifer se inclina ligeramente y se sale de la presencia de Padre, lo dejó muy intrigado, ¿Por qué uno de los futuros implicaba que se tendría que destruir toda la creación incluidos sus hermanos? Se acordó de Lilith ¿ella también moriría? ¿Por qué solo a él le dijo todo? Se dirige muy absorto en sus pensamientos y se dirige a su lugar, nota que Miguel estaba escondido espiando su lugar: _“Quizás mis hermanos sigan adentro”_ Lucifer opta por tener una pose enérgica.

\- Miguel ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Dice Lucifer con aires de hastío.

Miguel se sobresaltó; se acomodó la ropa y habla de frente con él.

\- Nada que te incumba, tengo derecho de estar aquí tanto como tú –

\- No lo dudo querido hermano, pero estás vigilando mi sitio; ¿Puedo saber por qué? –

\- ¿Yo espiar tu lugar? ¡Por favor! No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías –

\- Yo nunca mencioné que me estuvieras espiando – Dice Lucifer con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa. Miguel cayó en su propia trampa.

\- No vales mi tiempo, Lucifer; yo le demostraré a Padre que te enamoraste de esa mujer humana y te expulsará de aquí.

\- No puedes probarlo, además padre jamás me expulsaría de aquí y si no te molesta me retiraré a mi lugar y espero que tú también te retires no soporto ver que me espías.

Miguel se enfureció; tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero sabía que eso solo lo haría ver mal ante Padre. Sin decir ninguna palabra Miguel se retira a su lugar, Lucifer solo suspiró y se dirigió a su lugar, al momento de entrar asustó a sus hermanos.

\- Lucifer nos asustaste – dice Belial

\- Perdonen por asustarlos, no salían porque Miguel estaba afuera ¿Verdad? –

\- Sí creo que se percató que estábamos aquí – dice Semyazza

\- ¿Ya se fue? – pregunta Fausto

\- Si ya se fue, tuve que enfrentarlo para que se fuera –

\- ¿No te hizo nada verdad? – preguntaba Semyazza

\- No, hice que se fuera; ya pueden salir –

\- ¿Qué te dijo padre? – preguntaba Belial

\- Me dijo cosas que aún no puedo digerirlo, Padre me dijo que no les dijera nada; pero no sería correcto de mi parte ya que ustedes me han apoyado, pero no quiero desobedecer más las reglas de padre.

\- ¿Otras cosas no te dijo? – preguntaba Belial

\- Padre está muy ocupado hilando todos los futuros y eso le llevará tiempo –

\- ¿Futuros? ¿Tan malo es que padre se mantenga ocupado? – dice perplejo Fausto

\- Supongo que tengo que decirles no sería justo –

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho padre? –

\- Él me dijo que, en uno de sus tantos futuros, tendrá que destruir todas sus creaciones incluyendo a sus ángeles, pero a mí me dijo que me salvará.

Sus hermanos quedaron estupefactos, ¿Por qué Padre llegaría a ese extremo? ¿Qué cosa tan terrible tendría que ocurrir para que tenga que destruir todo?

\- Y el solo quiere salvarme a mí –

\- Es lógico que quiera salvarte a ti, eres el primero en haber sido creado – dice Semyazza

\- ¿No están molestos? –

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos? – dice Belial

\- ¿Enserio no lo están? –

\- Mentiría si te dijera que esto no duele, pero así lo decidió Padre – dice Fausto.

\- Aun así, no me gustaría separarme de ustedes, son mis hermanos más cercanos –

\- Nosotros también te queremos Lucifer – dice Semyazza

Se abrazan, pero Lucifer estaba devastado, no se imaginaba una vida sin sus hermanos sobre todo sin Lilith, no podría verla nunca más si padre destruye toda la creación.

\- Gracias por todo, Padre dijo que demorará un tiempo en descifrar todo, estará tan ocupado que no se dará cuenta de que ustedes encienden la primera estrella de la noche.

\- ¿Aun planeas quedarte en la tierra con Lilith? –

\- Padre planea destruir todo, si eso ocurre quiero estar cerca de ella y disfrutarlo hasta que llegue ese día.

\- Está bien hermano –

\- Pero prometan que no dirán nada a los demás sobre todo Miguel, el más que nadie haría un escándalo de esto.

\- Ya lo sabemos ¿Se imaginan como se pondría si él sabe esto? Lo primero que haría seria golpear a Lucifer. Dice Fausto divertido.

\- Lo triste es que si sucedería eso conmigo, pero en fin cada quien debe retirarse a su lugar, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, antes de que se meta el sol, cuando el cielo se torne naranja deben encender la primera estrella del anochecer.

Sus hermanos se retiran, aunque el ambiente se sentía triste pues ya se enteraron de un futuro en que posiblemente ya no existan más. Lucifer decidió que era mejor seguir disfrutando mientras pudiera, hasta pensó que ya no era necesario seguir ocultándose de Lilith, pero pensó que era mejor seguir obedeciendo esta regla de padre.

Miguel se retiró a su lugar y llamó a Gabriel y a Rafael.

\- Lucifer sabe algo ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho Padre? –

\- Hermano, te quiero y te aprecio; pero honestamente te estás volviendo algo paranoico no ¿crees?

\- Exactamente concuerdo con Gabriel –

\- Si tan solo pudiera probar que Lucifer se ha enamorado de la humana –

\- Y ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? – pregunta Rafael

\- Tú puedes ayudarme –

\- Yo te dije que no me inmiscuiré en este asunto tuyo, además como podría ayudarte –

\- tu eres el arcángel que cuida de las relaciones de amor –

\- Y ¿Qué con eso? –

\- Tu debes de cuidar que los humanos se amen no es así? –

\- Confundes mucho eso, yo solo protejo la relación es cierto, pero no puedo forzarlas a amarse.

\- Entonces ¿cómo calificarías su relación de Lilith Y Adán? –

\- No tengo por qué decirte eso –

\- Dime algo, solo necesito esa pequeña información –

\- No puedo, y no puedes forzarme hacerlo, hasta que Padre me pregunte como es su relación.

\- ¡No piensas decirme! –

\- Hermano Miguel, Rafael tiene razón, él no está obligado a decirte esa información –

\- Tan solo necesito eso, si tan solo supiera que los humanos no se llevan bien con eso tengo suficiente para poder investigar si su relación es un asco.

\- Yo me retiro Miguel, avísame cuando no estés tan desquiciado – dice Rafael cansado

\- Yo igual me retiro querido hermano debes descansar ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reposaste tu cuerpo?

Miguel se quedó pensativo:

\- Si discúlpenme hermanos, creo que te tomaré la palabra Gabriel, creo que si necesito descansar.

Miguel queda solo en su lugar y procede a descansar Rafael y Gabriel se van a su lugar y Rafael con señas y miradas le indica que vayan a otro lugar. Cuando por fin se encuentran solos le dice toda la información que sabe:

\- Miguel tiene razón en algo –

\- ¿En qué hermano? –

\- Lilith y Adán no se llevan –

\- ¡No es posible! ¿Estás seguro? –

\- Mi deber es proteger las relaciones, pero ellos no se llevan; incluso he visto como la ha maltratado, se han separado varias veces, y termino siguiendo a Adán.

\- Entonces si has visto todo eso ¿Realmente Lucifer se ha enamorado de ella? –

\- E visto que prefiere seguirla a ella, pero yo sigo al humano varón, así que ignoro si ya se han visto, pero yo lo dudo; le teme mucho a Padre y no quiero decirle esto a Miguel, se pondría peor de lo que está si supiera esto, además yo los veo desde la distancia no puedo saber con exactitud todo lo que ocurre.

\- Tienes razón hermano ¿Cuál crees que sea el motivo por el cual ellos no se llevan? –

\- Por lo que sé, es porque Lilith es diferente a él –

\- ¿Diferente? Ciertamente hay pequeñas diferencias entre ellos, pero Padre ha dicho que son iguales.

\- Esto no le gusta al humano varón, y como no son iguales pretende hacer que ella sea obediente, pero eso no le agrada mucho a la humana Lilith.

\- ¿No te parece extraño que si Lucifer ve esas cosas? ¿No le haya dicho nada a Padre? –

\- Supongo que no lo hace porque sabe que es mi trabajo –

\- Tienes razón, luego padre le reñiría por decir esas cosas que solo te competen a ti –

\- Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Miguel, no quiero tener problemas más adelante –

\- No hermano, no diré nada; Miguel ha estado muy tenso le decimos eso pierde el control –

\- Muy bien yo me retiro a mi nube descansa Gabriel-

\- una pregunta más hermano ¿Por qué me lo dijiste? –

\- Eres el único en quien confió, además sé que jamás dirás nada y tenía ganas de conversar esto con alguien y solo tu eres de fiar.

Esto halagó mucho a Gabriel

\- Gracias por confiar en mí, me retiro a mi nube nos vemos Rafael –

\- Descansa hermano –

Lilith en la tierra, sigue masajeando su tobillo pensando en cómo podría cortar fruta para poder comer; _“No puedo pedirle ayuda a Adán, tendré que esforzarme a demostrarle que ambos somos iguales”_ estaba sentada a lado de su rosa negra y notó que estaba un poco seca y trata de llegar al lago y tomar un poco de agua para llevárselo a su querida flor. Sin embargo, fue demasiado difícil el dolor empeoró al tratar de permanecer de pie y agacharse para tomar al agua fue especialmente difícil. _“Debo hacerlo, si no morirá como los demás arbustos”_.

Finalmente logra llevar suficiente cantidad de agua para rosa; procedió a sentarse de una manera cómoda y observar el prado durante la noche. _“No sé por qué, pero la noche es mucho más hermoso que el día”_ Observaba el lago la luz que producía una luna creciente era hermosa, y se detuvo un poco a pensar en el _“ángel”_ y ella estaba segura que lo había visto pero solo vio una silueta.

 _“Me pregunto por qué no puedo verlo ¿Será que se deba a la marca que tenía? No puede ser eso, antes no la tenía ¿Será que Dios se lo habrá prohibido?”_ Esto rondaba por su cabeza y quería encontrarle una solución, _“Espero poder oler de nuevo su esencia mañana”_ Todo esto llenó su mente y al mismo tiempo evocaba los pequeños momentos en que pudo verlo brevemente cuando lo vio parado en la entrada del jardín y cuando caía de la cascada, pero más que nada sentía _“sensaciones”_ únicas cuando entró en un sueño profundo, sintió que algo muy pequeño y extremadamente suave recorría su cuerpo, pero limitándose solo en una pequeña parte. Llevó su mano hacia su pecho fue donde sintió la primera sensación y le producía una sensación deliciosa y ansiaba más, quería seguir pensando en ello hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció.

Lucifer se levanta antes de que salga el sol completamente y salió en busca de sus hermanos.

\- ¿Semyazza? ¡Necesito que lleves a los demás a mi lugar! –

\- Está bien ya iremos –

Se reúnen a donde Lucifer y les dice:

\- Hoy me quedaré en tierra ya saben que hacer ¿No? –

\- Si haremos lo posible para que podamos encender la estrella del amanecer –

\- Gracias sabía que podía contar con ustedes ya me voy nos veremos en cuando Lilith se recupere de su tobillo.

\- Cuídate tú también, haremos lo posible para que Miguel no sospeche nada –

Lucifer asienta y se va a la tierra, pero no dejaba de hacerle eco lo que padre le dijo anoche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rafael sabe toda la información que Necesita Miguel, ¿Se lo dirá a padre?


	10. Por las razones equivocadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer cada vez trata de estar más cerca de Lilith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tenia pensando subir este capitulo hoy pero bueno aqui está

Lucifer llega al jardín faltaba poco para que salieran los primeros rayos del sol y buscó con la mirada a Lilith, aún la vio dormida y vio que Adán dormía en una cueva cercana al lago: _“Mejor para mí podré cortarle frutas a Lilith”_ Empieza a cortarlos con sus poderes y reúne una buena cantidad y procede a dárselos a Lilith al momento que se los deja a un lado vuelve a observarla, le gustaba mucho como su rostro estaba en una completa paz.

\- Estaré aquí para ti Lilith –

Esperó que saliera el primer rayo del sol y se escondió a una distancia prudente, vio salir el sol, verlo desde la tierra era muy hermoso, verlo desde arriba no lo era tanto pero verlo salir de entre las montañas y las nubes contrastaba con la luz lo hacía muy majestuoso, ver el amanecer desde la tierra era muy hermoso; _“Padre realmente hace que todo sea vea maravilloso”_ se dio cuenta de que Lilith se levantaba observó las frutas y se sorprendió pero luego frunció su seño y vio que Adán seguía dormido:

\- seguro pensó que sería gracioso traerme estas frutas –

Lucifer se sorprendió al escuchar eso, Lilith había creído que Adán le había traído la fruta, y vio que ella con mucha dificultad se levantaba tomó las frutas que pudo y se dirigió hacia Adán, Lucifer se preocupó: _“Ella cree que él se las dio, si no la detengo puede que él la vuelva a lastimar; ¿Pero ¿cómo la detengo?”_ Lucifer tenía que pensar rápido, pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Sin pensarlo mucho sacude los arbustos cercanos a su rosa negra, esto la hizo detenerse por un momento, pero al momento de girar el dolor de su tobillo se intensifica tanto que cae de rodillas y suelta toda la fruta; Adán la escuchó gritar y de golpe se levanta de su sueño, sin embargo, seguía molesto con ella y aunque se acercó realmente lo hizo desganado.

\- ¿Por qué no me haces caso y te quedas ahí? –

Lilith volteó y con una mueca reprobatoria le dice:

\- No necesitas preocuparte por mí iba en camino a devolverte estas frutas –

Adán vio las frutas y se sorprendió.

\- Yo no recogí esas frutas –

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Tu actúas a tu conveniencia! ¡Cuando me haces llorar o me lastimas siempre haces cosas como esta!

\- ¡Te digo enserio que yo no fui! ¡Además anoche me dijiste que no las aceptarías! ¿Por qué seguiría haciendo eso? ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Y otra cosa yo me acabo de despertar con tus gritos!

Lilith lo pensó, si no fue él ¿Quién había sido?

\- Si me disculpas hoy no tengo ganas de verte así que yo me iré a la cascada ¡Solo! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Adán se retiró muy molesto no sin antes cortar muchas frutas y trató que hacer la misma bolsa de Lilith, pero más grande. Ella solo lo veía, se dio cuenta que quizás Adán no vendría ese mismo día.

Muy molesto se va de la vista de Lilith; mientras que ella solo se quedó pensativa aún sentada en el césped y con el tobillo aun doliendo, sintió de nuevo el aroma del _“ángel”_ espero que Adán se fuera de su vista y preguntó:

\- ¿Fuiste tu quien me trajo las frutas cortadas? –

Lucifer se paralizó y solo pudo mover los arbustos dándole una indicación de sí, Lilith se alegró bastante y trató de levantarse, pero el tobillo seguía lastimado Lucifer la veía, ella estaba decidida a verlo. Aunque Lucifer también quería que ella lo viera, aun no quería desobedecer a Padre.

Ella por el dolor no continua y le habla:

\- Me alegra mucho que vinieras, tenía tantas ganas de sentir de nuevo tu aroma; perdona por irme tan triste, pero de verdad ansió escuchar tu voz alguna vez.

Lucifer más allá de sentirse realmente feliz, se sentía triste por no poder cumplir su deseo, Lilith continúa hablando:

\- Hoy viniste muy temprano ¿Solo para traerme fruta? –

El arbusto se movió, Lilith esbozó una tierna y linda sonrisa, Lucifer la veía y se sentía feliz al ver que ella se alegraba que él estuviera con ella.

\- Te preocupas mucho por mí, por cierto, creo que ya descubrí tu nombre ¿Es? ¿Lucifer? –

Lucifer se conmovió ella había descubierto su nombre. Tanto que movió el arbusto indicando que si ese es su nombre.

\- Es un bello nombre, digno de ti ¿Tú te pareces a nosotros verdad? ¿Existe alguien como yo en el cielo?

\- Tu eres única – Lucifer se tapó la boca, no supo si Lilith lo había escuchado, aparentemente no lo había escuchado; movió el arbusto a modo de decir que no.

\- ¿Enserio? Entonces eso quiere decir que soy realmente la primera con mi apariencia ¿verdad?

Lucifer con el arbusto asintió. Lilith volvió a sonreír ella era única al igual que su rosa negra al pensar en eso se había olvidado que darle agua a su rosa, con mucho cuidado fue al lago y trató de dirigirse hacia su rosa negra.

_“¿Por qué cuidará tanto esa flor? Sé que es rara, pero hay mucho más hermosas que esa rosa, su color es muy triste, pero al mismo tiempo algo hipnótico”_

\- Sabes – Lucifer se salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar hablar a Lilith.

\- Me gusta mucho esta flor, cuando la vi ese día que fui creada, me enamoré de ella; no sabía por qué me gustaba, todos los días desde que fui hecha he tratado de cuidarla; pero ahora sé por qué, en el cielo deben de haber muchos como tú, y parecidos a Adán, pero esta rosa y yo somos únicas no existe algo más parecidas a nosotras, estoy tan feliz de ser como soy, incluso puede que sea superior a Adán.

Lucifer quedó pensándolo un rato, ciertamente Lilith era única, independientemente de que era una creación más de padre, era única, no existía nada parecido en el cielo que se pareciera a ella, todos tenían la constitución de Padre, en pocas palabras como Adán, pero ella era diferente, ella _“si era la primera en su tipo”_ nadie más sobre la tierra poseía lo que Lilith tenia, un bello y voluptuoso pecho, una línea en su cuerpo hecho para _“crear más vida”_ las curvas deseables, pero lo que más le gustaba a Lucifer era su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos cuando ella estaba feliz y el sonido de su voz.

\- Tengo ganas de refrescarme trataré de meterme en el agua –

Lilith como puede trata de llegar al lago y se sienta en una roca cercana al agua mete sus pies el agua fría relaja un poco su tobillo mal herido y con sus manos tomaba un poco de agua y lo vertía en su cabeza, Lucifer salió un poco del arbusto y buscó un mejor lugar para observarla, deseaba poder contemplar así para siempre _: “Ojala pudiera evitar que Padre destruya toda la creación, no soportaría vivir en un lugar donde no estés tú”_ Lilith se mojó lo suficiente y Lucifer embobado la seguía observando, Lilith trató de pararse sobre el agua y llegó a un nivel de agua donde rozaba con sus nalgas, nuevamente Lilith se movía de una manera sugerente: _“¿Por qué ella hace esto cuando estoy yo aquí?”_ Lilith le gustaba moverse esa forma dando a mostrar de sus partes más deseables de su cuerpo, ahora que sabía que era única en toda la creación la hizo sentirse mejor seguía vertiéndose agua pasó sus manos de una forma erótica sobre sus redondeados y sexys pechos Lilith apartaba su cabello de su espalda, Lucifer al ver su espalda se sintió maravillado, deseaba estar cerca de ella abrazarla por atrás y sentir la suavidad de su piel sobre todo su espalda pasar sus manos y tocar cada curva de su cuerpo; Ella lo estaba llamando pero ¿era correcto? ¿Está esperando que salga y la tome? ¿Debería?: _“No puedo ir y tocarla, debo seguir obedeciendo a Padre, pero el destruirá toda la creación seria estúpido de mi parte no aprovechar y estar siempre con ella; pero Padre se molestaría mucho conmigo si sigo desobedeciendo”_

Lilith había terminado de asearse, estaba un poco decepcionada cuando terminó: _“Pensé que, si hacia eso él saldría a verme, pero no fue suficiente ¿Acaso no desea estar cerca de mí?”_ Lucifer se dio cuenta de que Lilith dejaba de sonreír; ella esperaba que saliera, necesitaba verlo; sus recuerdos que eran muy pocos y pequeños se borraban de su mente; ella quería preservar su rostro en su memoria si es que nunca volvería a verlo a ver.

\- No deseas que yo te vea ¿verdad? –

Lucifer quería contestarle, pero no podía: _“Deseo que puedas verme, y que me digas si estarías con alguien como yo, pero no puedo seguir desobedeciendo”._

Lilith con cuidado sale del agua y se sienta en el césped y nota que había arrojado todas las frutas, con mucho cuidado empezó a recogerlas uno a uno y las llevó al lago.

\- Disculpa por haber tirado las frutas, pensé que había sido Adán; cuando el me lastima hace estas cosas por mí, y me cansé de que siga así, planeaba arrojarle la naranja en su cabeza. Dice Lilith riendo, Lucifer rio muy bajo: _“¿De verdad se lo ibas a arrojar?”_

\- Realmente se los iba arrojar directo en su cara; al menos así podría vengarme un poquito –

Lilith comenzó a comerse las frutas:

\- Gracias por traérmelos, debiste venir antes del amanecer ¿no?; imagino que el amanecer desde arriba debe ser muy hermoso.

_“Realmente no lo es, pero verlo desde aquí abajo en la tierra fue una experiencia única, me hubiera gustado haberlo compartido contigo”_

\- La verdad deseo verte, trato de recordar tu rostro, pero cada día que pasa se me olvida tu cara; quisiera tan solo una vez más verte.

_“Yo también lo deseo, pero es tan difícil para mi querida Lilith; este miedo que le tengo a Padre me impide verte, desearía no tener este miedo nunca más, pero los castigos de Padre son realmente muy aterradores”_

\- Me pregunto por que Dios no quiere que te vea, quizás debe pensar que quiero ser igual que tú o que quizás quiera irme contigo al cielo; me gustaría ir allí alguna vez.

Lucifer se quedó pensando, ciertamente Padre le dijo que solo podía observarlos y nada más; el no preguntó por qué no podía acercarse, quería ir con Padre y preguntarle por qué no podía dejar que ellos y sobre todo Lilith no lo viera. _“¿Ese será el verdadero motivo? ¿Pero por que Padre no quiere que yo me deje ver por ellos? ¡Aunque ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Ella sabe que existo y el humano Adán se fue y la dejó sola!”_

Lilith suspiró:

\- La otra vez que tomé un largo sueño sentí cosas, ¿Las sentí por que me curaste el brazo verdad?

Lucifer solo quedó en silencio se ruborizó mucho, ella no sabía por qué las había sentido, claramente ella pedía ser tomada, pero él no se atrevió, la tocó de muchas maneras, se controló mucho al ver la marca de su brazo y le hizo ver que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, y por esa justa razón borro la marca de su brazo.

\- Sentí algo recorriendo mi cuerpo, fue algo asombroso, la verdad no puedo describirlo; pero gracias no sé si borraste la marca por que yo quería que se fuera o por que te desagradaba, aún así muchas gracias Lucifer.

Él se volvió loco por dentro cuando ella mencionaba su nombre, lo había descifrado; Lilith comenzaba a bostezar:

\- Descansaré un rato, hablaré contigo más tarde, no importa si no me hablas, pero permíteme sentir tu esencia siempre.

La declaración de Lilith había llegado al corazón de Lucifer, él también deseaba lo mismo, era como si ella hubiera leído su mente.

Cuando vio que ya estaba dormida, decidió ir al centro del jardín donde estaban los otros dos arboles especiales que Padre había creado, fue hasta allá caminando y los notó eran arboles que ciertamente destacaban mucho, irradiaban una calma; sin embargo, Padre no les dijo que lo podían tomar, se acercó a uno a pesar de que se veían deseables a la vista, no tenían un olor atrayente.

\- ¿Será que no pasa nada si tomo uno? –

Tomó un fruto del árbol de la vida, lo partió y no sintió ningún olor le dio una pequeña mordida, solo sentía la textura de una fruta madura pero no poseía ningún sabor decidió guardarlo en su bolsillo y vio la otra, el del conocimiento, no se molestó en cortarlo, no poseía tampoco olor por lo tanto tampoco debería tener sabor y decidió regresar con Lilith, vio que seguía dormida pero para asegurarse de que podía acercarse con sus poderes la hizo caer en un sueño muy profundo, volvió acercarse de nuevo a ella tocó con delicadeza su rostro y comprobó que seguía dormida.

\- Espero poder curarte –

Con sus manos tomando su tobillo malherido y con su poder comienza a iluminarse y dejó el pie: - Creo que ya está curado –

Lucifer sostenía aún su pie y con su mirada recorría lentamente su cuerpo empezando con el pie que sostenía estaba ligeramente en una posición sugerente dejó su pie con cuidado y fue directo a su rostro, se acercó al punto de rozar su nariz con la de ella.

\- Querida Lilith, deseo que estar siempre contigo, pero mi miedo no me deja estar contigo, además Dios dijo que eres la compañera de Adán.

Como una suerte de palabras, Lilith hablaba en sueños y como una especie de respuesta dijo:

\- Él no me quiere, pero si tú quieres quédate conmigo –

Lucifer se asustó, pero comprobó que seguía dormida, ella había dicho lo que siempre quiso oír, _“Quédate conmigo”_ Lucifer sintió una maravillosa alegría, pero se contuvo, se recostó a lado de ella acariciaba tiernamente su rostro no resistió acariciar también sus labios.

\- Eres tan hermosa Lilith –

Le dio un beso en su frente, él podía quedarse ahí por siempre y observarla dormir, pero no sería justo tener a Lilith dormida para siempre así que antes de que ella pudiera levantarse, se levantó y fue a conseguir fruta recorrió los arboles que él recordaba que le gustaba a Lilith, cortó naranjas, mangos, nectarinas, y toda la variedad de frutos rojos, comenzó a apilarlos cerca de Lilith, se sentó cerca de ella y le dijo:

\- Te he traído la fruta que me dejaste la otra vez, espero que te guste – Dice con voz muy baja Lucifer

Procedió a esconderse detrás de los arbustos y Lucifer procedió a quitarle el hechizo que la hacía dormir profundamente.

Lilith en su mente estaba divagando, sentía una increíble paz dentro de ella, de repente ve una luz y escucha a lo lejos una voz que la hizo sentir feliz y relajada

\- _“Querida Lilith, deseo que estar siempre contigo, pero mi miedo no me deja estar contigo, además Dios dijo que eres la compañera de Adán.”_

Lilith quería hablar, pero no salía ningún sonido de su voz y trató de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no oía nada se desesperó y se acercó a la luz y gritó

\- ¡Él no me quiere!, ¡pero si tú quieres quédate conmigo! –

Lilith lo había dicho, ella se tapó la boca: _“¿Por qué dije eso?”_ Lilith se ruborizó, pero al decirlo se sentía bien, ella sentía que se lo decía a su querido _“Ángel”_ luego de todo eso Lilith dejó de sentir todas esas sensaciones y entró en una oscuridad y abrió los ojos; a su lado encontró todo tipo de fruta cortada pero lo que más sintió fue que ya no sentía molestias en su tobillo.

Estaba muy sorprendida, notaba que pronto iba atardecer y sabia que cuando eso sucede significaba que _“el Ángel”_ se iba de nuevo al cielo.

\- ¿Aún sigues aquí? –

Lucifer se sorprendió al oírla que movió un arbusto señalando que aún seguía aquí, ella se levantó y dejo de sentir dolor, podía hasta brincar; la llenó de felicidad.

\- ¿Tu me curaste verdad? –

Se estaba acercando peligrosamente al arbusto Lucifer no lo tomó en cuenta cuando decidió curarla, buscaba las formas de esconderse alguna forma de que ella no lo viese, Lucifer se adentraba más allá de los arbustos, Lilith lo seguía se ayudaba del olor que dejaba impregnado.

\- ¡Déjame verte por favor! – Suplicaba Lilith

\- ¿A quien le estás hablando? –

Lilith se paralizó, y volteo rápidamente, pero vio que era Adán, no se había dado cuenta que había caminado hasta la orilla del rio donde se ubicaba la gran cascada y Adán estaba cerca de ahí.

\- A nadie solo buscó una hermosa ave que vi una vez y me pareció que iba por aquí –

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¡Se supone que tu tobillo se lastimó! –

\- Bueno resulta que la hoja que me pusiste me curó –

Adán se quedó sorprendido

\- No esperaba que te ayudara, en fin ¿Vas a regresarte a nuestro lugar? –

\- claro que sí, no pretendía molestarte; nos vemos –

\- Si nos vemos – _“Ni siquiera me dio las gracias por curarle su tobillo”_ Adán tenia una cara de sorpresa, pero no quiso averiguar más.

Lilith caminaba de regreso, se estaba oscureciendo y volvió a sentir la esencia del _“ángel”:_

_“¿Sigue aquí?, ¡pero ya esta oscureciendo! ¿Por qué seguiría aquí?”_

Lilith volteaba a varios lados y se fijaba que Adán no la hubiera seguido hasta finalmente ella dice:

\- Sigues aquí ¿verdad? –

Lucifer se había acercado lo suficiente para poder escucharla, esta vez lo pensaba demasiado el contestarle.

– Sé que sigues aquí, tu aroma no se ha ido ¿Vas quedarte esta noche aquí verdad? –

Lilith se alegra mucho, a pesar de que no le contestara sabía que seguía ahí con ella y procedió a hacer las cosas que normalmente hace.

Lucifer quedó aliviado, pero de repente se acordó que no estaba encendida la primera estrella de la noche, tendría que salir antes de que se meta el sol indicando la entrada de la luna, espero unos momentos y la estrella no aparecía. _“¿Mis hermanos lo habrán olvidado?”_ pensó rápidamente el sol estaba a punto de meterse y no había señales de la primera estrella, Lucifer estaba desesperado. _“¡No debí dejarles esa presión a mis hermanos!”_ Lucifer entró en estado de pánico, veía que Lilith estaba feliz de saber que él estaba ahí, pero era crucial encender la primera estrella de la noche; así que buscó la forma de llegar a la entrada del jardín sin ser visto por Lilith, rodeó varios árboles y cuando estaba apunto de ir por la entrada volvió a mirar en dirección en donde debería ir la estrella y como por último segundo la estrella apareció. Lucifer respiró muy aliviado: _“menos mal que lo pudieron encender tendré irme en la mañana”_ Lucifer regresó a donde estaba cerca del arbusto donde Lilith estaba, ella estaba comiendo las frutas que Lucifer le había traído.

\- Me alegra mucho que te quedaras; siempre que oscurece estoy sola, me alegra tener a alguien con quien pasar la noche.

Lucifer se ruborizó y decidió disfrutar como se veía el jardín durante la noche, pero lo que veía era distinto a lo que esperaba; vio que Lilith saltaba al agua y se hundió, emerge del agua y solo saca su cabeza y dice en voz alta:

\- Me alegra mucho que me hayas curado mi tobillo, yo amo estar en el agua, cuando me hundo siento que puedo volar como tú.

 _“¿Puedes volar dentro del agua?”_ Lucifer se llenó de curiosidad al escuchar eso, deseaba acercarse y saber esa sensación de _“nadar y volar en el agua”_ luego de nadar Lilith se sentó cerca de la cascada, como siempre ocurre, hace poses sugerentes: _“¿Lo hará para atraerme? O ¿ella es así? No, ella no es así, con Adán no tiene ese comportamiento”_ Como era de suponer no se había puesto pensar en eso, ella no actuaba así cerca de Adán, solo lo hacía con él, ¿Tanta era su necesidad de que ella lo viera a él? Lilith usaba todas sus curvas deseables y que él saliera, a pesar de siempre verla en ese estado erótico, no podía dejar de sentir ese calor recorriéndole en su cuerpo y en su entrepierna todo su cuerpo se llenó de un calor que era en extremo delicioso para él, pero ya anochecía y Lilith sale del agua. 

\- Se hará de noche, y me gustaría que vieras como es el jardín de noche creo que nunca lo has visto ¿verdad?

Lucifer Asintió y decidió esperar como era el jardín en la noche, sin duda algo que tendría que consecuencias a futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer ese muchacho me llena de orgullo :v
> 
> Espero que le hay gustado me gustaria que me dejaran un comentario haber si les a gustado ese fic


	11. Un conflicto indeseado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tan solo decir las palabras correctas pueden hacer bien o mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto transcurre en el mismo inter que Lucifer se percata que no se a encendido la estrella de la noche

Después de que Lucifer se fuera sus hermanos estaban preocupados, pero era más su emoción por encender la primera estrella de la noche.

\- Hermanos debemos ser rápidos con esta tarea de nuestro hermano Lucifer – decía Semyazza

\- Si, pero aún falta para ello, ni siquiera a salido el sol –

\- Aún así no debemos confiarnos, más que nunca Miguel está al acecho- decía algo preocupado Fausto

\- Tienes razón, anoche estuvo espiando el lugar de Lucifer – decía Belial.

A medida que pasaba el día llegó el atardecer.

\- ¡Apresúrate! pronto se meterá el sol – decía Semyazza

\- Ya vamos hermano – decía Belial

\- Semyazza si que está emocionado ¿no? –

\- Honestamente yo también lo estoy, admítelo tú también estás emocionado por esto –

\- ¡Claro que lo estoy! No todos los días puedes hacer una gran tarea como encender la primera estrella de la noche.

Semyazza se detiene en seco sus hermanos no se dieron cuenta y chocaron contra Semyazza.

\- ¿Qué sucede hermano? ¿Por qué te detienes? –

\- ¡Cállense! – Dice Semyazza con voz apenas audible.

\- ¿Qué ocurre hermano? – pregunta Belial.

Semyazza comenzó a retroceder lentamente se alejaron lo suficiente y les dijo:

\- ¡Miguel está ahí! –

Los demás estaban estupefactos ¿Por qué Miguel estaba ahí?

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntaba Fausto

\- Muy seguro; por eso retrocedí lentamente para que no nos oyera –

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¡Pronto anochecerá y la estrella debe salir primero antes de que salga la luna! Dice desesperado Belial.

\- ¡Tranquilo ya se nos ocurrirá algo! – decía Semyazza

\- ¡Como quieres que esté tranquilo! ¡Si Miguel nos ve estaremos condenados! –

\- ¿En primer lugar por qué Miguel está ahí? – se preguntaba Fausto

\- ¡Seguramente para molestar a Lucifer! – dice Belial

\- Yo no lo creo, creo que quiere forzarlo a que le diga todo lo que le a dicho Padre la ultima vez que Lucifer habló con él.

\- ¿Entonces que propones? – preguntaba Semyazza

\- Iré a buscar a Gabriel, le diré que le hable a Miguel y lo lleve de aquí –

\- Diría que es una buena idea, pero realmente es lo peor que podrías hacer – declara Semyazza

\- ¡Tienes alguna otra mejor idea! ¡Quisiera oírla! –

Belial y Semyazza se quedaron callados.

\- ¡Está bien, pero apresúrate ya pronto saldrá la luna! – Dice muy nervioso Semyazza

\- de acuerdo ya regreso –

Fausto se aleja volando y va lo más rápido que puede Belial y Semyazza se quedan ahí esperándolo faltaba poco para que el sol se escondiera.

Fausto busca rápidamente a Gabriel, pero no lo encuentra le pregunta a uno de sus hermanos si no lo había visto.

\- No hermano, me temo que no lo e visto, le vi hace unas horas estaba conversando con Rafael creo que sigue en su lugar.

\- Te lo agradezco Raguel –

\- De nada espero haberte ayudado –

Fausto sigue buscándolo notaba que cada vez el sol se estaba metiendo. _“Lucifer debe estar viendo todo esto, espero que no entre en pánico”_

Estaba pensando en eso cuando vio de cerca a Gabriel, suspiró aliviado.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Necesito hablar contigo? –

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué se te ofrece hermano Mefistófeles? –

\- Necesito hablar contigo, pero aquí no; necesito que me acompañes –

Gabriel lo miraba muy extrañado, pero veía la desesperación a en sus ojos y decidió acompañarlo.

\- Está bien vamos –

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Te lo agradeceré infinitamente hermano! –

\- Si esta bien espero que lo que me digas alivie esa sombría mirada que tienes –

Ambos se alejan y Mefistófeles sabía que estaba cometiendo un grave error, pero no tenía otra opción, más que se hacía más tarde.

\- Necesito que vayas hacia donde se posa Lucifer para encender la primera estrella de la noche, Miguel se encuentra ahí.

\- ¿Por qué Miguel está ahí? ¿Acaso no sabe que esa tarea es solo de Lucifer? –

\- Obviamente lo sabe, pero el lo estará esperando –

\- No me necesitas para eso, Lucifer puede ir y decirle a Padre que Miguel lo está molestando, es mejor de esa manera.

\- El detalle está que Lucifer no está aquí –

\- ¿No está aquí? ¡Debió regresar hace horas! –

\- Hay cosas hermano, que no puedo decirte, necesito que vayas y hables con Miguel para que se aleje de ahí.

\- Hermano ¿Acaso Lucifer sigue en la tierra? –

Fausto se quedó en silencio, aterrado la voz se quedó en su garganta y como un intenso nudo se formaba y evitaba que el pudiera hablar.

\- Hermano ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Lucifer sigue allá? –

\- Gabriel hay cosas que no puedo decirte –

\- Lo respeto hermano, pero si es algo malo no podré ayudarte; no puedo inmiscuirme en asuntos delicados como estos, sabes bien que Padre podría castigarnos.

\- lo sé, pero... –

\- No hay pero que valga hermano, si no me necesitas más me retiraré –

\- Esta bien te lo diré, pero por favor te suplico que no le digas nadie sobre todo a Miguel –

Gabriel se sorprendió, pero se quedó a escuchar lo que Fausto le decía.

\- Lucifer sabe cosas que nosotros no debemos saber, y decidió quedarse en el jardín por que nos a contado que Adán maltrata a Lilith y esta malherida ahora y él dijo que se quedaría ahí hasta que ella se recuperara, ella no sabe de él; y te suplico que hables a Miguel y se vaya de ahí Lucifer nos encargó que encendiéramos la primera estrella de la noche.

Gabriel se quedó estupefacto al oír todo eso, las sospechas de Miguel eran ciertas y a pesar de que Gabriel ya lo sabía, deseaba no tener conocimiento de esto.

\- ¿tu puedes hacer que salga la primera estrella de la noche? –

\- Sí Lucifer me enseñó, por favor hermano te he dicho todo lo que sé, habla con Miguel y haz que se aleje de ahí.

\- Sabes que, si Padre los ve haciendo eso, no solo los va a castigar a ustedes si no a también ¿verdad?

\- Lucifer nos a dicho que Padre le dejó de vigilar hace tiempo te lo suplico hermano ¿Me harás este favor?

\- Está bien, pero lo haré por Miguel últimamente no se a sentido nada bien y lo ultimo que quiero es que él se vuelva más errático.

\- Te lo agradeceré mucho hermano –

Gabriel se va con Fausto hacia donde Lucifer se posa para crear la primera estrella de la noche, mientras volaba con él se sentía preocupado por todo lo que le dijo Fausto sobre lo que hacía Lucifer, _“Miguel tenía razón en todo, la única forma que Lucifer pudiera desobedecer en gran medida a Padre es por que él desea a la humana ¿Por qué haría eso? ¡No puedo decirle a Miguel eso solo lo perturbaría más! y sin duda le diría a Padre ¿Por qué precisamente a mí me metieron en este problema? Compartiré la culpa con ellos si se llega a saber todo esto, Lucifer ¡Has cometido una enorme tontería! ¿¡Por que has tenido que enamorarte de la humana!?”_

\- Hermano ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta Fausto

\- Estoy perfectamente, simplemente que aun estoy digiriendo todo lo que me dijiste de Lucifer.

\- Nosotros también estamos procesando toda esta información, nunca creímos que Lucifer pudiera quedar prendado de ella; pero lo hecho, hecho está y no tenemos otra opción.

Gabriel iba pensativo y llega hasta el lugar de Lucifer, nota que Semyazza y Belial estaban escondidos.

\- Hermano ¿Por qué Semyazza y Belial están escondidos? Pensé que solo tu sabías todo esto ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ellos también lo sabían?

\- Hablaba en plural creía que lo habías captado –

Era peor todavía para Gabriel, no solo estaba inmiscuido el si no prácticamente muchos sabían ya “el secreto” y eso lo estaba mortificando, sin embargo, ya estaba ahí y decidió ir solo por miguel, le preocupaba mucho su estado. Fausto se esconde y Gabriel se dirige a Miguel y comienza a gritar

\- ¡Miguel! – le grita Gabriel

Miguel voltea y se dirige hacia su hermano Gabriel

\- Gabriel ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Gabriel rápidamente inventa una excusa.

\- Noté que venias para acá, ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Solo Lucifer puede encender la primera estrella de la noche.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que él no vendrá –

\- Hermano ya déjalo, me preocupas ¿Has descansado como te dijimos Rafael y yo? –

\- Claro que si hermano; pero debo quedarme aquí se que Lucifer se quedó en el Jardín no lo vi llegar se supone que debe venir antes de que se meta el sol y no ha llegado.

\- Hermano, por favor vámonos, si Lucifer viene o no, no es de nuestra incumbencia además si viene te acusará con Padre de que lo estás hostigando.

\- Entonces quiero ver que venga el aquí –

\- Por favor hermano vámonos de aquí –

\- ¿Por qué tanta urgencia de nos vayamos? ¿¡Acaso sabes algo que yo ignoro!? –

Gabriel trataba de mantener su habitual calma

\- Por favor hermano, solo lo hago porque me preocupas, además oí que Padre te estaba llamando, por eso vine a buscarte.

A Miguel se le iluminaron los ojos cuando escuchó eso.

\- ¿De verdad Padre me estaba llamando? –

Gabriel se dio cuenta que había mentido de una forma que podría herir a Miguel, pero siguió sosteniéndolo, no podía dejar que se quedara allí.

\- Si me pareció oír que te buscaba –

\- No puedo hacer esperar a Padre, debo ir con él –

\- Así es hermano, no le hagamos esperar vamos con Padre –

Miguel y Gabriel se dirigen hacia Padre y aprovecharon rápidamente Fausto a los demás de encender la primera estrella de la noche.

\- Debemos apresurarnos y encender la estrella el sol está a punto de ponerse – dice Semyazza

Los tres comenzaron a frotar sus manos y entre los tres lograron encender la primera estrella de la noche.

\- ¡Rápido hermanos debemos irnos antes de que venga Miguel! – exclamaba Belial

Los tres decidieron marcharse, mientras se dio cuenta Gabriel que habían logrado encender la estrella. _“¡Que bueno lograron encender la primera estrella!”_ Gabriel suspiraba de alivio; Miguel lo notó:

\- ¿Por qué suspiraste? ¿Qué viste? –

\- Nada hermano, es que ya sabes últimamente a estado todo bien –

Miguel no comprendía y volteo a ver a la dirección que miraba Gabriel, notó que la primera estrella de la noche ya había aparecido.

\- ¿¡En que momento Lucifer llegó y encendió la estrella!? – Decía Miguel

\- No lo sé hermano, pero ya hizo su trabajo, deberías dejarlo; lo digo enserio ya no estás bien necesitas dejar ir la idea de que Lucifer ya no sea más el favorito de Padre.

Miguel estaba algo cabizbajo pero las palabras de Gabriel no surtieron efecto.

\- Gabriel, quizás tengas razón; pero, no dejaré que Lucifer siga con eso, ¿Por qué él es el único que puede ir al jardín cuando se le venga en gana? ¿Por qué Padre deja que él tengas tantas libertades?

\- Ya sabes bien la respuesta es su favorito; además Lucifer desde que existe a sido obediente a Padre.

\- ¡Yo también e sido obediente a Padre! ¿¡Por qué _Él_ siempre actúa diferente con nosotros!? ¿¡Acaso eso de verdad no te enoja!?

\- Honestamente si pienso que es algo injusto, pero como los ángeles de Dios solo debemos aceptar lo que hace y dice nuestro Padre; tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo; se supone que por eso somos diferentes a los humanos, nosotros sabemos que debemos hacer y que no.

Miguel se quedó callado

\- No quiero discutir esto contigo, vayamos a ver a Padre seguramente estará esperando que yo llegue.

Gabriel había olvidado por completo esa pequeña mentira que había dicho, a pesar de que se veía muy sereno por dentro estaba aterrado, jamás se le habría ocurrido tener que mentir en especial para proteger a Lucifer.

\- Hermano yo… -

Gabriel fue interrumpido y milagrosamente, como una coincidencia, Dios le habló a Gabriel.

\- Gabriel necesito que traigas a Miguel a mi presencia ahora –

Miguel estaba muy feliz y Gabriel no entendía ¿Precisamente en ese instante le habló padre para llevarle a Miguel? No dudó más y fueron enseguida a la presencia de Padre.

\- Padre te espera, yo me retiro hermano –

\- Gabriel –

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Gracias –

\- Es mi trabajo como mensajero hermano –

Miguel estaba muy feliz, Padre finalmente lo estaba notando o al menos eso creía, antes de entrar relajó su rostro se acomodó su cabello y entra a la presencia de Padre.

\- Padre estoy aquí ¿Qué desea? –

\- Miguel necesito que tomes esto –

Padre le señala una pequeña espada Miguel lo toma y se le iluminó los ojos.

\- Padre ¿Puedo preguntar por que me da esto? –

\- No me cuestiones Miguel, por el momento soló tómalo, puede hacerse grande y pequeño a voluntad tuya, lo necesitarás en un futuro solo eso puedo decirte y ahora que ya lo tomaste puedes retirarte.

\- Lo que ordene Padre –

Miguel se retira y vuelve a observar la espada: “Finalmente Padre me está dando mi lugar como se debe”, muy contento se fue a donde Rafael.

\- Hermano Rafael mira esto –

Entra intempestivamente y mira que estaba con Gabriel, y notó que él estaba ligeramente nervioso, algo muy inusual en él, dado que jamás perdía la compostura.

\- Gabriel ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Rafael me llamó, como escuchó que Padre finalmente te llamó y me preguntó si realmente te había llamado a ti.

\- ¡Claro que me llamó a mí! ¡Y miren! –

Miguel se enseña con mucho orgullo la espada que Padre le había dado.

Rafael y Gabriel se quedaron sorprendidos

\- Hermano es impresionante ¿Por qué te lo dio? –

\- Le hice esa misma pregunta a Padre, pero solo me dijo que no lo cuestione que solo lo tomara y eso hice; no importa por que me lo dio lo importante es que finalmente me esta dando el lugar que me corresponde a Lucifer no le a dado nada como esto.

A pesar de que se alegraban por su hermano, era demasiado curioso ¿Por qué Padre le entregaría a Miguel una espada? Aunque sabían que era el comandante del ejercito de Dios y que era propio de su propósito, ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Cuando Lucifer vea esto apuesto que se sentirá muy celoso –

\- Felicidades hermano, me alegra mucho que Padre finalmente te note; se esta cumpliendo todo lo que quisiste.

\- bueno hermanos yo me retiro a mi lugar –

Rafael y Gabriel se quedaron viendo un poco confundidos sobre lo que estaba pasando, aguardaron que Miguel se retirara esperaron unos minutos hasta notar que Miguel se retirara por completo. 

\- Gabriel ¿De verdad todo lo que me dijiste es cierto? –

\- No tengo razón para mentirte, le prometí a Fausto que no diría nada, pero no puedo con esa carga.

\- Entonces Miguel siempre tuvo razón –

\- Desearía que no la tuviera –

Gabriel estaba muy nervioso, Rafael desde que fueron creados nunca ha visto a Gabriel tan nervioso, estaba colapsando; Gabriel siempre se a identificado por ser alguien que no importara la situación o lo intimidante que pueda ser un ángel (Semyazza o Miguel) siempre conservaba la calma, sin embargo esto era muy grave, todo lo que sospechaba Miguel era cierto, Lucifer no solo había desobedecido la regla de _“no interferir”_ si no que estaba faltando a su tarea que fue encomendado desde el inicio de su existencia.

\- ¿Gabriel? Por favor relájate siempre has sido alguien tranquilo; respira fuerte –

Rafael lo abrazaba, él también se sentía igual o quizás peor, pero decidió quedarse fuerte por Gabriel.

\- Hermano, no podemos decirle nada a Miguel sobre esto –

\- Concuerdo contigo hermano, definitivamente no podemos decirle nada a Miguel –

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¡Si seguimos callando seriamos cómplices y eso también nos haría ver que estas desobedeciendo a Padre!

\- Gabriel ¡Tranquilízate! ¡No somos cómplices en esto! ¡Yo digo que si esto se llega a saber haremos como que no sabemos nada!

Gabriel no sabe que pensar, mientras Belial, Fausto y Semyazza estaban aliviados pues pudieron alejar a Miguel del sitio de Lucifer para encender la primera estrella del anochecer; pero entonces Semyazza volvió en sí.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a Gabriel para que alejara a Miguel? – 

Fausto no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad. 

\- Tuve que decirle todo, tuve que hacerlo si no lo hacía; no iba a venir conmigo –

Semyazza se paralizó, sus presentimientos volvieron más fuertes.

\- ¡Haz hecho una tontería! – dice Belial

\- ¡No tuve otra opción! ¡El tiempo nos apremiaba! -

Semyazza, Belial y Fausto estaban aterrados, aunque Gabriel lo haya prometido no sabían si realmente cumpliría con no decirle a Padre, _“Esto se está yendo de las manos ¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de la humana?”_ Pensaba Semyazza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien dicen que el amor es un arma de doble filo pero en este caso solo trae perdicion o no?


	12. La primera noche en el Jardín

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer pasa su primera noche en el jardin sin imaginar las consecuencias que traeria esto despues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento tardar en actualizar pero es dificil trabajar con la ñoca informacion que ofrece las religiones sobre Lucifer y Lilith

Lucifer notó como lentamente las tinieblas que Padre llamó _“noche”_ lentamente cubría el cielo, de la primera estrella de la noche comenzaron a brillar las demás; Lucifer estaba aliviado pues sus hermanos habían hecho bien lo que les encomendó. _“Realmente mis hermanos pudieron hacerlo cuando regrese se los agradeceré infinitamente”_ Lilith se levantó se sentía feliz Adán no estaba ahí para fastidiarla y también estaba su querido _“ángel”_ para hacerle compañía.

\- De seguro el cielo se ve hermoso desde arriba ¿verdad? La noche debe verse fantástica –

Lucifer sonrió: “no realmente visto desde arriba no parece la gran cosa, pero desde aquí abajo todo luce tan maravilloso; el jardín se ve más impresionante”.

\- Desearías que me hablaras, pero trataré de mostrarte todo lo que ocurre aquí en la noche –

Lucifer no podía esperar ¿A qué se refería Lilith? ¿Acaso el jardín se transformaba o algo parecido? Mientras Lucifer esperaba notaba como la luna hacia brillar el agua, un viento frio muy agradable, deseaba salir de los arbustos ya que no le permitía ver con claridad pero Lilith seguía despierta y vio que se relacionaba con algunos animales: “Vaya es interesante como algunos animales no duermen de noche” al pensar eso notó que muchas lucecitas verdes esto lo maravilló era como ver estrellas en la tierra y Lilith los estaba esperando corriendo lento entre las luciérnagas; Lucifer notó como esos pequeños insectos la rodeaban era como presenciar el nacimiento de un ángel: “definitivamente debiste nacer como un ángel, quizás de esa manera podríamos estar siempre juntos” tanta era la belleza que miraba Lucifer que algunos volaron cerca de sus curvas más deseadas el viento levantando con gracia su cabello adornaba la escena Lucifer estaba hipnotizado; tanto que incluso quiso dejar su escondite y unirse a ella.

Lilith por su parte deseaba que él saliera, quiso caminar directo a él y verlo en persona; pero no se atrevió.

\- Me encanta el jardín cuando anochece, hay criaturas maravillosas que solo se pueden ver de noche como estas pequeñas lucecitas; de igual manera adoro como se mira el reflejo de la Luna sobre el lago.

Lucifer no puede ver el lago en su totalidad, su posición no le permitía verlo, sin embargo notó como varios de esos insectos se le acercaron, _“realmente las creaciones de Padre son muy hermosos”_ Lilith se apartó de las lucecitas y procedió meterse al lago ella adoraba nadar bajo la luz de la luna, Lucifer no entendía por qué Lilith le gustaba nadar, incluso ella dijo que se sentía como _“volar sin alas”_ aprovechó para poder salir del arbusto y colocarse encima del lago para poder apreciar mejor desde arriba de la roca donde caía la pequeña cascada notaba como la luna en su pleno zenit ver el reflejo de la luna en el agua era una visión realmente curiosa sin embargo también algo muy hermoso, el jardín durante el día tiene una extensa gama de colores maravillosos pero definitivamente el encanto de la noche era superior, las estrellas se veían mucho mejor desde la tierra que desde el cielo, algunos animales hacían que la noche tuviera más luces que en el día no se podrían ver, ahora entendía por qué Padre no quería que se quedara en la noche, quizás pensó que el ya no quisiera regresar al cielo. Lilith seguía nadando y sale del agua; adoraba verla salir del lago, el agua cayendo de su cuerpo acentuaba mejor las proporciones de su cuerpo sobre todo como su larga cabellera se apegaba a su cuerpo; pero más que nada adoraba verla hacer poses sugerentes que lo hacían llamar su atención.

_“Se que lo haces para atraerme; pero simplemente no puedo aún no sé si realmente no te sorprenderías de mi aspecto ¿me aceptarás? ¡Somos tan diferentes! ¿aceptarías mi amor? ¿no me tendrías miedo? ¿Te quedarás a mi lado? Aunque tu morirás y yo viviré para siempre; no soportaría vivir en un mundo donde no estés tú”_

Este gran pensamiento de Lucifer lo mantenía en una encrucijada; ¿si todo lo creado por Padre iba a ser destruido? ¿Por qué no estar cerca de ella? Pero tenia miedo; miedo a que ella lo rechazara, a pesar de que le dijo que era una criatura hermosa; solo lo vio por pequeños segundos, ¿y si ella no lo vio como es en realidad? Lucifer tenía que saberlo, quería seguir disfrutando de ella, pero también detestaba desobedecer a Padre, luego volvió a recordar que Padre jamás le dijo por que no debía interferir ni mostrarse a los humanos ¿Qué razón tendría Padre al ocultarle esa información? “Le preguntaré a Padre por que no puedo mostrarme ante ellos, necesito saber por qué”

Lilith había terminado de asearse y luego dijo:

\- Ya es hora de que duerma, espero seguir sintiendo tu aroma –

La esencia de Lucifer era muy tranquilizadora y relajaba a Lilith y concebir un sueño lo hacía muy fácil; Lucifer esperó que ella estuviera en un sueño pesado bajó de la cascada y decidió recorrer el jardín, lo había recorrido de día, pero de noche era aún más mágica y misteriosa, las estrellas y las nebulosas se veían con intensidad, cosa que no se lograba ver durante el día, había animales que brillaban y revolotean, sonidos y ruidos de toda clase que eran más relajantes que los sonidos que se escuchaban de día.

-realmente este lugar es maravilloso, no importa si es de día o de noche, siempre logra sorprenderme.

Lucifer se quedó en un prado cercano al lugar donde Lilith estaba durmiendo

Observaba todo a su alrededor y solo podía sentirse triste:

\- es una lástima que algo tan hermoso y lleno de vida vaya a ser destruido, pero ¿Qué cosa tan horrible debe pasar para llegar a esa decisión tan extrema?

Lucifer por mas que lo pensaba, veía innecesario la destrucción de todo lo que _Él_ mismo había creado.

\- Pero si Padre decide destruirlo todo, podría quedarme unos días aquí; quiero estar cerca de Lilith; espero que mis hermanos puedan seguir encendiendo la primera estrella de la noche.

Él se quedó otro rato viendo como la noche se apoderaba más del jardín y regresó con Lilith estaba profundamente dormida (Al menos eso creía él) y sintió curiosidad con el lago no dejaba de darle vueltas lo que Lilith le había dicho; que nadar en el agua se sentía como _“volar sin alas”_ así que decidió meterse; había probado el agua y era una sensación refrescante beberla, pero ¿meterse en ella? Sin duda representaba una nueva experiencia para él; a diferencia de los humanos los ángeles poseían ropas, así que para que Lucifer pudiera sentir mejor la experiencia de meterse al agua, procedió a quitarse la ropa, fue un poco difícil, ya que él si sentía _“vergüenza”_ al hacerlo, volteaba a cada rato por si Lilith se volteaba, al estar completamente desnudo y con sus alas escondidas dentro de su cuerpo se sentía como un ser humano. _“Realmente ahora me siento como tu compañero, intentaré eso que dijiste”_ Lucifer fue al lago dejó sus ropajes cerca del mismo y no revisó que Lilith no estuviera despierta; se quedó parado frente al lago, realmente estaba nervioso vio con la poca luz de la luna algunos animales vivían dentro de ella, se agachó y tocó el agua se sentía más fría que durante el día, seguía observando el agua y se vuelve a poner de pie, sentía mucha pena y vergüenza, estaba tan absorto que no vigilaba que Lilith siguiera dormida.

Lilith, sin embargo, solo abrió por un momento los ojos y lo vio, una silueta muy parecida a Adán, pero tenia algo diferente, no sabia como explicarse; se parecía a Adán, pero el cuerpo era diferente sobre todo el cabello, _“estaré soñando”_ Lilith quería levantarse, pero simplemente no pudo y vio que aquel _“hombre”_ giró lentamente y volvió a cerrar rápido los ojos, espero algunos segundos y vio que se metió al agua.

Lucifer, al momento de entrar realmente se sentía extraño para él sentir el agua sin sus ropajes; realmente se sentía como estar flotando sin necesidad de alas; no sabía que más debería hacer: _“realmente la sensación es única”_ , observaba sus manos tomaban otro color con el agua y la textura de su piel era otra, _“esto parece un sueño”_ simplemente se quedó ahí flotando sin saber que más hacer no vio cerca algún animal que lo ilustrara de como debía moverse en el agua: _“¿Cómo le hará Lilith? Creo que ella mueve sus pies y sus manos para moverse”_ dentro del agua se movía torpemente, no se sentía como volar, pero la experiencia era casi la misma _; “ahora entiendo por que Lilith adora el agua la experiencia de surcar los aires puede ser equivalente a nadar”_ seguía nadando era tan surrealista que le pareció un simple sueño.

Lilith lentamente se levantaba y se dirigió al lago, aun podía sentir el aroma del ángel, pero era muy tenue: _“¿se habrá sumergido?”_ esperaba pacientemente, pero nada ocurría buscaba en los arbustos si estaba el _“ángel”_ pero no estaba por ninguna parte _“¿se habrá ido?”_ volvió al lago trataba de ver si él estaba ahí, pero la poca luz de la luna impedía ver todo y ella sin más preámbulo decidió arrojarse al lago.

Lucifer estaba ahí inmóvil, estático no sabia como poder moverse en el agua miraba hacia arriba del lago, tan solo miraba la luz de la luna y miraba como “alguien” se arrojaba al lago, no podía ser otro que Lilith, pero más allá de asustarse ver como descendía hasta él le hizo olvidar todo el temor que sentía al verla contra la luminosidad de la luna, tan solo veía la majestuosa belleza de Lilith, el agua hacia que su cabello formara hermosas figuras y la forma en que descendía usando sus brazos y piernas lo cautivó, pero lo más impactante para él fue que ella se detuvo enfrente de él, incluso había olvídalo que él estaba desnudo, se veían por un momento, todo parecía un sueño mágico, Lilith estaba frente a frente con el _“ángel”_ no sabía como reaccionar y comienza hablar, había olvidado que estaba en el agua, de súbito Lilith comenzaba a tragar agua Lucifer veía, pero no entendía que estaba pasando Lilith comenzó a ascender por el lago, pero cada vez era difícil Lucifer se percató que luchaba por salir del agua y no tuvo otra opción que salir de ahí usando sus alas, tenia que salvarla (como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones) salió del agua cargando a Lilith la dejó suavemente en el agua tomó sus ropas y se fue de nueva cuenta arriba de la cascada, como pudo se vistió estaba muy avergonzado de haberse desnudado; pero Lilith aún seguía escupiendo el agua que accidentalmente había tragado, termina recuperando el aliento.

\- ahora sé que lo vi – Lilith lo buscaba con la mirada mientras trataba de recuperar lentamente la recuperación.

\- ¡Por favor! – tosía cada vez que trataba de hablar.

\- Se que ahora te vi, si ya nos vimos ¿Qué caso tiene que te sigas ocultando? –

Lucifer sabía que ella tenía razón, ya se han visto la regla que más temía desobedecer se rompió en cuestión de segundos; tan solo por un capricho, quería contestar, pero el miedo y el terror de haber roto la promesa y la regla de padre hicieron que enmudeciera.

Lilith se puso triste, _“el ángel”_ no quería salir a verla; _“no lo entiendo, creí que quería verme, ¿Por qué no sale? O es que al verme completamente ya no soy más de su agrado”_ Lilith se entristeció; pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz finalmente había visto a su querido ángel por más tiempo que las otras ocasiones.

\- ¡Aun así! ¡Gracias por salvarme! –

Lucifer tan solo escuchaba, Lilith no sentía pena ni vergüenza al estar desnuda, pero Lucifer el estar desnudo y que Lilith lo viera le hizo sentir toda la pena del mundo, pero por alguna razón al verse los dos de esa forma lo hizo sentir como _“un humano”_ y pareciera que ellos fueran destinados a estar juntos. Lilith regresó cerca de sus flores y estuvo pensando un rato una manera de hacer que el volviera a salir.

Lucifer, sin embargo; a pesar de la pena y la vergüenza que sentía al mostrarse desnudo ante Lilith, recordaba como Lilith se veía en el agua, las formas hermosas que adoptaba su cabello, y como movía grácilmente brazos y piernas para que ella pudiera llegar a él; _“Sin duda eres realmente hermosa Lilith y tienes razón ya nos hemos visto ahora más que nunca estoy aterrado ¿Padre se enterara de esto? Espero que no definitivamente tengo que irme mañana, sin embargo, no me arrepiento de haberme quedado”_ Lucifer terminó de vestirse y sonrió, Lilith lo había visto y era lo que más deseaba en este mundo.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que comenzaba a salir el sol, esto aliviaba un poco Lucifer, sin embargo, el alivio se fue menguando cuando notó que Adán no llegaba, normalmente le agradaría la idea, pero lo necesitaba para que distrajera a Lilith y pudiera salir, pero la idea de dejarla así nada más le traía demasiada culpa, ¿Qué debería hacer? Simplemente no había retorno, esta vez había desobedecido completamente a su padre, el pánico y el terror se apoderaron de Lucifer, la ansiedad y el pesar que haber roto todas las promesas de padre en una sola noche. _“¿Qué he hecho? ¡No puede ser! ¿Pero si Padre no se entera no pasará nada verdad? ¡Idiota el eventualmente lo sabrá! ¿Pero tardará en hacerlo no? ¡Es Padre quizás ya lo sepa ya y aun sigues aquí!, pero ¡No puedo irme! ¡Claro que puedes! ¡Tengo que esperar que venga Adán! ¡Ella ya te vio que mas da! ¡Ya no quiero herirla más! ¿¡Que tan difícil es que entienda eso!?”_

Lucifer batallaba consigo mismo veía que Lilith se levantaba ya el sol había salido completamente, el la miraba y ella lo buscaba; definitivamente no podía dejarse ver de nuevo, pero tampoco tenía sentido seguir escondiéndose; _“¿Qué debería hacer? Padre de verdad lo siento; yo no quería”_ la culpa que sentía era enorme, había faltado a su tarea de encender la primera estrella de la noche, se dejó ver por Lilith y encima se había desnudado y ella lo había visto aquello fue lo más vergonzoso y penoso que sintió Lucifer.

Lilith se había levantado, y comprobó que todavía el _“ángel”_ seguía ahí; pues aún sentía su esencia, sabía que todo lo que ocurrió anoche no fue un sueño a pesar de que todo lo que aconteció pareciera que si lo era.

\- Me pregunto por qué se alejó rápidamente de mí – se dijo para sí misma.

Se sentó frente del lago esperando que él saliera, sin embargo, pasaron unas horas y ella comenzó a tener hambre y el _“ángel”_ simplemente no salía. _“Es imposible que lo haya soñado, se sentía tan real incluso trague agua, ¡No pudo haber sido solo un sueño! ¡simplemente no pudo serlo!”_ Lilith pensaba en aquello y se fue a la zona de frutas cortó algunas de las que podía alcanzar, Lilith no quería sentirse triste, pero era inevitable, _“ya lo vi, ¿era necesario que se escondiera otra vez?”_ Lilith trataba de pensar por que se volvió a esconder, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba una razón válida para que el volviera a esconderse; entonces recordó que quizás Padre se lo habría prohibido, pero aun si así fuese sido, no tenía sentido que él viniera a la tierra y que no pudiese ser visto (al menos no tenía sentido para Lilith), ¿qué otra razón podría haber? 

Lucifer se asomaba a cada momento y veía que Lilith miraba mucho en la cima de la cascada del lago donde se habían visto; Lilith simplemente estaba ahí sentada esperando a que él saliera, _“justo ahora que quiero que aparezca adán no viene ¿Dónde podrá estar ese humano?”_ entonces escuchó un pequeño sollozo, se asomó nuevamente y notó que Lilith derramaba algunas lágrimas; eso sobrecogió más a Lucifer, ella estaba llorando y nuevo esa sensación muy desagradable lo estaba invadiendo, pero ahora era peor el era la causa de esas lagrimas que rodaban por la cara de Lilith, él se sintió peor; no había palabras para describir las horribles sensaciones que sentía al saber que era la causa de la infelicidad de Lilith: “perdóname querida Lilith, pero simplemente ya no puedo seguir desobedeciendo” entonces nota que Lilith se levanta de su lugar y se acerca al lago a pesar de que estaba llorando tenía una expresión de enojo.

\- Si no querías que te viera, ¡No debiste venir en primer lugar! –

Lucifer se sintió terriblemente mal, pero ¿Cómo hacerla entender que él si quería verla? Sentía que tenia que hacerle saber que él si quería que ella lo viera, pero simplemente los mandatos de Padre no lo dejaban acercarse a ella, a pesar de que las reglas estaban rotas, la culpa de haberlos roto no lo dejaba en tranquilo tan solo podía pensar que desobedeció a Padre y encima que ella lo vio desnudo; pensaba en todo aquello y se volvió asomar y Lilith se estaba alejando de la zona de árboles donde estaban.

 _“¿A dónde va?”_ Aquello pudo haber sido su oportunidad de irse, sin embargo, solo pensaba porque Lilith se iría, _“debo ser demasiado tonto para seguir haciendo esto”_ ; decide seguirla con la misma cautela de antes y que no fuera visto; se sentía tonto hasta estúpido hacerlo ya Lilith lo había visto hasta sin ropa, pero Lucifer no quería seguir quebrando más las reglas de Padre así que decidió hacerlo de esa forma “por comodidad” y notó que se iba a una parte inexplorada del jardín pasando por los arboles especiales de Dios el árbol del conocimiento y el árbol de la vida eterna; pero Lilith estaba molesta que ni siquiera los notó y vio una zona pasando los arboles de Padre, era extenso pues el entorno era muy diferente, era un espacio abierto sin casi nada de árboles salvo por algunos arbustos era muy extenso un campo especial para que algunos animales pudiera correr. 

_“¿En dónde estaré? Nunca había llegado hasta aquí”_ la vista era muy hermosa, pero a la vez inquietante y sospechosa, estaba totalmente en silencio lo cual no era nada bueno eso, Lilith sentía algo en su interior le decía que no siguiera _“¿Qué es esta horrible sensación?”_ No sabía por qué, pero sentía un peligro latente de repente el ambiente se sentía pesado, terrible y de pronto escuchó un estruendoso rugido.

Mientras que Lucifer aún seguía a Lilith, y se dio cuenta de que se fue más allá de los territorios fértiles del jardín, se preocupó recordaba que había ciertos animales que estaban fuera de sí, que eran el resultado de varios accidentes a la hora de la creación y estos vivían apartados; esperaba que no se encontrara con la _“segunda bestia”._

Una terrible criatura con dos cuernos, con un cuerpo inexplicablemente deforme; era como ver dos animales mezclados la parte delantera era de un buey y la parte trasera era como ver las patas de un león; Lilith jamás había visto tal criatura _“que será esa cosa”_ notaba que la estaba acechando a Lilith; ella estaba solo a unos metros de los limites de ese espacio abierto, pero al ver tan horrorosa criatura ella se quedó congelada, a lo lejos Lucifer ve que la bestia había emergido de la tierra entonces fue que aumentó su preocupación por Lilith.

Lilith simplemente se quedó congelada de la impresión; la horrorosa criatura la veía y comenzó a emitir ruidos fuertes y comenzó a correr contra Lilith, pero ella se quedó paralizada del miedo; Lucifer llegando lo más rápido posible simplemente voló hasta a ella y detuvo a la horrorosa criatura.

\- ¡Lilith! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡corre! –

Pero ella vio que el “ángel” había llegado a salvarla, Lucifer con sus manos detuvo la criatura y con su magia la hizo dormir; respiraba agitado y elevó a la criatura para llevarla al otro lado de la planicie

\- Menos mal que llegué a tiempo – decía Lucifer sin embargo al calor de todo lo que había pasado olvidó todo, se giró lentamente y ahí estaba Lilith mirándolo Lucifer simplemente no tenia a donde huir o esconderse todo era un espacio abierto sin árboles y con apenas algunos arbustos. _“¿Qué he hecho?”_ pensaba Lucifer también estaba parado frente a ella por unos _metros “solo lo hice para salvarla, nada más no quise que ella me viera por completo”_ pero ahí estaban los dos Lilith estaba inmutable _“¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?”_ se limitó a pensar Lucifer. _“No quise desobedecerte querido Padre”_ simplemente se selló el destino que tanto temía Dios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Lucifer ahora comienza el viaje de tu dolor :(


	13. El nacimiento de un amor prohibido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith y Lucifer finalmente se han visto pero ¿esto sera bueno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lamento no haber actualizado pero me habia desanimado por que mi fic no a recibido críticas aqui :c

Lilith finalmente lo estaba viendo estaba ahí justo frente de ella, era como lo recordaba esos ojos profundos y misteriosos que vio aquella vez por la entrada del jardín, siempre soñó con verlo; ambos estaban inmutables Lilith se maravilló del tamaño de sus alas eran blancas y resplandecientes como la luz de la luna reflejada en el lago pero veía raro que su cuerpo no se veía como ayer tenía algo cubriéndolo una especie de _“plumaje o ¿pelaje?”_ liso que ocultaba casi todo su cuerpo.

Lucifer en cambio sus mejillas sonrosadas no estaban, estaba pálido _“ahora sí que lo arruiné”_ Lucifer no tenía a donde huir, se quedó parado ahí también; de repente Lilith se cae de rodillas sin dejar de mirarlo; Lucifer da unos pasos al ver que Lilith hizo eso, era extremadamente incomodo todo lo que estaba pasando, _“¿Qué debería decirle?”_ pensaba Lucifer.

Lilith por su parte estaba sin poder creerlo, tan solo pocas veces lo había visto y en ínfimos momentos, _“¿Por qué no se acerca? ¿será que ya no me encuentra atractiva o curiosa? ¡vamos dime algo!”_ simplemente no hubo respuesta, ella quería hablarte, gritarle y preguntarle por qué él no se dejaba ver; pero quedó sin habla y ella no sabía por qué _“¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle nada? ¿Por qué? ¡Tengo tanto que decirle y las palabras no salen de mi boca!”_ Lilith se había quedado enmudecida.

Lucifer estaba temblando ligeramente, una terrible ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo, una horrible presión lo invadía, _“¿Realmente lo arruiné verdad? ¡Te dije que te fueras de ahí pero como siempre preferiste seguirla a ella! ¡Tenía que salvarla de la segunda bestia! ¡No tenías por qué hacerlo! ¡Iba a morir! ¡Era preferible que muriera así y no de la mano de Dios! ¡No digas esas cosas horribles, yo lo hubiera impedido! ¡¿Desafiar a Padre?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Yo podría haber hablado con Él! ¡Pero no lo hiciste cuando Él te lo mencionó!”_ Su propia mente no lo ayudaba era tan contradictorio.

Pero más allá del miedo y del terror Lucifer se sentía feliz, finalmente su sueño más anhelado Lilith lo estaba viendo tal y como él es sin tener que esconderse ni ocultarse ni esperar que ella interpretara los sonidos que le provocaba en la naturaleza, pero aun así sentía miedo era una confusión dentro de él por un lado se sentía feliz y maravillado, ya no tenía que seguir ocultándose pero por el otro desobedeció a Padre; solo pasaron algunos minutos y aquello se sentía como si pasaran muchas horas hasta que finalmente se armó de valor para hablarle.  
\- Yo…- de repente se escucha de nuevo ese rugido estremecedor _“la segunda bestia”_ había regresado Lucifer volteo rápidamente estaba furiosa y sin pensarlo dos veces decide llevarse a Lilith de ahí tan solo cruzaron los límites del espacio abierto la segunda bestia comenzó a perseguirlos pero llegando a los límites del espacio abierto se detuvo en seco como si un muro invisible lo detuviera, hacia movimientos bruscos hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido y se alejó.

\- Menos mal que se fue- lanza un gran suspiro, pero luego volteo a ver Lilith seguía detrás de él y le había sujetado la mano.

 _“Entonces no te estoy soñando”_ pensaba Lilith estaba tan fascinada que simplemente se acercó y le tocó su mejilla, Lucifer volvió a recuperar sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero esta vez la cara estaba poniéndose muy rojo, _“ella me está tocando el rostro, siempre quise esto pero no debería dejar que me siga viendo”_ , finalmente Lilith con su otra mano le sujeta por completo la cara; Lucifer simplemente la veía, miraba sus ojos y se veía reflejados en ellos le gustó verse en sus ojos, brillaban con una energía, como si ella al verlo las ganas de vivir hubieran regresado a su alma.

Lucifer, también sintió lo mismo, por un momento el terror y la angustia habían desaparecido, sin embargo, Lilith había notado que ella era más alta que él, pero no le importó se acercó a él comenzó acariciarlos con sus dedos estaba feliz; su rostro comenzó a esbozar un gran y enorme sonrisa y sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse y simplemente se arrojó a sus brazos; Lucifer estaba atónito, no podía procesar que Lilith lo estaba abrazando, ella estaba soltando un poco de lágrimas, después de unos momentos Lucifer corresponde el abrazo, sintió como sus manos tocaban la piel de la espalda, las sensaciones que el percibía al tocar su piel eran casi celestiales para él era como tocar una nube y Lilith también lo acariciaba, para ella era como estar tocando la piel suave de una animal, lo que tenía encima Lucifer cubriéndole el cuerpo también era extraño para ella.

\- Creí que nunca te iba conocer – decía Lilith.

\- Gracias por haberme salvado todas esas veces, siempre supe que jamás te había imaginado; me encanta mucho el olor de tu cuerpo, es muy inconfundible ni las flores tienen ese aroma.

Lucifer, la tenía abrazada, pero la abrazó más fuerte todavía _“de verdad estoy con ella, de verdad ella quiere que esté con ella”_ Lilith se separó ligeramente de Lucifer; y el notó que Lilith había derramado lágrimas, instintivamente él le secó sus lágrimas pasándole sus dedos y acaricio su mejilla, instintivamente Lucifer se acercó a ella y posó sus labios contra los de ella, Lilith se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso y progresivamente aumentó la intensidad de los besos Lucifer no pensaba en nada estaba concentrado sintiendo el placer y las sensaciones deliciosas que le provocaba tan solo besar a Lilith, la respiración aumentaba, Lilith lo acariciaba más y más, hasta el punto que se besaban intercambiando sus lenguas dentro del otro, Lucifer también acariciaba a Lilith acariciaba su espalda lentamente comenzado por la parte alta, pasando por sus omoplatos y finalmente descendiendo hasta su cintura, ninguno se detenía, Lilith acariciaba su rostro se sentía suave al tacto con sus dedos, era más suave que la piel tosca de Adán y descendió sus manos lentamente hasta posarlos en su pecho sobre aquello que cubría su cuerpo, al besarlo sentía una calma y calidez, cosas que nunca le proporcionó Adán y siguieron por un largo rato el calor aumentaba en ambos y Lucifer trató de tocarla más, pero luego Lucifer tuvo una vista inquietante de Padre y se separa de ella rápidamente, Lilith se sorprendió y Lucifer respiraba agitadamente estaba muy sonrojado al igual que Lilith.

 _“¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡No debería estar haciendo esto!”_ se cubrió su rostro ligeramente, se sentía culpable, al sentir placer de besar a Lilith; esta vez no había marcha atrás y eso lo sabía perfectamente Lucifer. Pero Lilith no entendía y lo vio algo preocupada, ella sentía como un calor en extremo placentero y delicioso recorría la parte baja de su cuerpo, le agradaba esa sensación; algo que con Adán nunca tuvo, pero al detenerse Lucifer, Lilith se sintió algo triste pero con deseo de más trató de acercarse pero Lucifer trató de detenerla poniendo ambas manos de él en frente, el rostro de Lilith empezó a ponerse triste y desvía su mirada Lucifer se da cuenta de ello y trata de hablar pero no sabe que palabras usar, fue difícil para él ver como su rostro se tornaba triste; a pesar de verse todavía sonrojada, el deseo quemante de Lucifer por seguirla besando era grande, pero la culpa y el remordimiento de haber desobecido las reglas de Padre fue aún más grande, estaba paralizado el temor, la angustia, la ansiedad y el pánico solo lo hacía sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, a pesar de que vio a Lilith y compartió con ella un momento muy íntimo y delicioso para ambos tuvo que enfriar su cabeza que había roto todas las reglas de padre.

\- ¿Acaso no te gustó? – Lilith finalmente había hablado al verlo en semejante estado de inseguridad.

\- Yo lo siento, seguramente no querías hacerlo –

\- ¡No es eso! – Lilith se sorprendió de por fin de poder escuchar claramente la voz de su amado ángel y Lucifer se sorprendió al hablarle de esa manera.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Se tapó la boca rápidamente al volver a hablar fuerte, bajaba ligeramente la mirada, hizo un ligero parpadeo y volvió a verla.

\- No pasa nada – decía Lilith – yo… siento haber hecho eso, es que quería corroborar que no eras solo un producto de mi imaginación.

Lucifer se conmovió, jamás pensó que Lilith hiciera eso con él ni siquiera con Adán se atrevió a besarlo, pero él era diferente.

\- No pasa nada la verdad es que yo también ansiaba verte – Lucifer baja ligeramente la mirada mientras estaba sonrojado.

\- Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué te ocultabas de mí? –

\- Bueno… es que … es algo difícil de explicar, pero digamos que Padre me lo prohibió; solo que me dio permiso de venir aquí es todo.

\- ¿te lo prohibió? Pero ¿Por qué te lo prohibió? –

Lucifer no supo que responder, ya que Padre tampoco se lo dijo; realmente quería saber por qué Dios no le dijo los motivos por los cuales no podían verse, ¿algo ocultaba? ¿Por qué no decir los motivos? Esa duda asaltaba a Lucifer ¿Por qué no le dijo el por qué? ¿Qué propósito había con esa regla que era inquebrantable?

\- ¿Qué ocurre no puedes decirme? – Preguntaba Lilith

\- digamos que en cierta forma no podría, porque tampoco lo sé; simplemente eso fue lo que dijo Padre, no dijo nada más.

\- Pues me alegro que estés aquí – Lilith le sonrió incluso su sonrisa era bellísima y se sentía dichoso de poder disfrutar esas cosas que con Adán no hacía.

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso? – Lucifer esbozaba una gran sonrisa y Lilith le agradaba verlo sonreír.

\- si así es, de verdad estoy feliz de que estés aquí en el jardín, desde que te vi ese día en la entrada e soñado con verte completamente y por más tiempo que por solo unos momentos.

Lucifer estaba sonrojado y tenía una ligera sonrisa, experimentaba la más bella felicidad que el pudiera sentir, estaba tan contento que por alguna extraña razón comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas mientras seguía con su sonrisa en el rostro; Lilith lo vio y se sorprendió de lo que estaba haciendo Lucifer.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿He dicho algo que te hiciera sentir así? – Lilith estaba preocupada, era raro verlo llorar con una sonrisa en su rostro; ¡Que extraño era presenciar eso! ¿Esto pasaría siempre? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿se puede llorar con una sonrisa en el rostro? Lilith pensó en lo extraño que se veía aquello a los ojos de Lilith, pero por alguna razón Lilith sentía ganas de abrazarlo, confortarlo, de hacerlo sentir bien y mientras que Lucifer derramaba lagrimas Lilith rápidamente lo abrazó y lo abrazó fuertemente y ella poso su cabeza en el hombro de Lucifer, y él a pesar de seguir llorando se sorprendió demasiado que ella hiciera eso, tanto que abrió los ojos completamente y terminó por abrazarla fuertemente también, aquella sensación producía en Lilith, era cálido, abrigador, sumamente relajante y ella también comenzó a llorar sin dejar de sonreír, ¿así es como se siente llorar sin dejar de sonreír? La sensación de las lágrimas caer eran muy diferente a aquella vez que adán le hacía daño, las lágrimas salían de forma muy obligatoria que dolían retenerlas, pero estas eran diferentes, eran refrescantes, liberadores, y no dolía para nada, era como si fueran el alivio que ella necesitaba; Lucifer se dio cuenta y se separó un poco de ella también estaba llorando con una sonrisa en su rostro y él acercó su mano para secárselas, Lilith lo sintió tomó su mano y la acaricio y la apegó a su mejilla, quería seguir sintiendo la mano suave de Lucifer en su cara.

Lucifer no la apartó, le agradaba sentir la mano de Lilith y se quedaron viéndose por un rato, hasta que Lilith finalmente habló:

\- Lamento mucho haberte hecho llorar –

\- ¡No! ¡no fue tu culpa! Yo me sentía feliz, no me explico por qué reaccioné de esa manera Lilith.

\- Yo tampoco lo sé – Diciendo eso mientras se secaba las lágrimas y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

\- Creo que en eso estamos iguales – rio ligeramente mientras que acomodaba el cabello y se ponía ligeramente sonrojado.

\- Esto… ¿quieres ir a otro lado? – desvió un poco la mirada al preguntarlo

\- ¿Dónde quisieras ir? – pregunta Lilith algo emocionada

\- hmmm podemos ir a la zona de frutas la verdad es que quiero comer algo de esa fruta tan deliciosa que Padre les dio.

\- Claro podemos ir –

Lo tomó de la mano, lo jaló hacia la ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la zona de árboles frutados; Lucifer por su parte se sonrojó más y tenía una gran y bella sonrisa mientras era tomado de la mano de Lilith y caminaron hacia la zona de árboles.

A lo lejos Rafael miraba la escena, estaba consternado; pero no podía decir tampoco nada: _“Lucifer oh dios Lucifer ¿Qué has hecho?”_ Rafael simplemente lo vio y decidió quedarse callado, no podía interferir en nada tan solo cargar con esa verdad. Decidió seguirlos y ver que más planeaban hacer, algo que sin duda era también una mala idea el seguirlo, pero debía cerciorarse ¿no?

_“Definitivamente también desobedezco a Padre al hacer esto, ella debe estar con el otro humano adán, ¿Qué debería hacer?”_

Rafael sin duda estaba en un dilema, una parte de él quería seguir siguiéndolos y averiguar las intenciones de ambos y por otra parte simplemente quería olvidar y hacer de cuenta que nada vio.

Lilith y Lucifer llegaron a la zona de árboles, se sentía extraño sobre todo para Lucifer, estar tan cerca de ella y compartir ese momento con ella fue algo que jamás pensó que iba a pasar ni en sus sueños más raros había imaginado que lo que sentía era mutuo, Lilith trató de subirse a un árbol y Lucifer la detuvo:

– Lilith, ¿Qué haces? Vas a lastimarte permíteme bajarlas yo ¿está bien? –

Ella, se sorprendió y se sentó cerca de ahí esperando que Lucifer bajara algunas frutas, notó que escogió el árbol de mangos, Lucifer por su parte se acercó al árbol y desplegó ligeramente sus alas y subió hasta la parte más alta del árbol y cortó algunos que se veían buenos a la vista, Lilith quedó viéndolo y ella deseó poder ser como él; luego de cortar las frutas bajó lentamente, aunque para él era natural volar, a los ojos de Lilith lo veía como algo majestuoso sobre todo cuando la luz se filtraba entre sus plumas y finalmente se posó en el suelo y con la misma naturalidad esconde sus alas para mayor comodidad, Lilith lo veía y el se le acercó a ella y le dio una fruta recién cortada; ella lo veía aun fascinada con una cara de duda; Lucifer estaba ocupado sosteniendo la fruta y se sentó a lado de ella y comienza a comer la fruta a lo que Lilith le preguntó:

– ¿A dónde se fueron? – preguntó Lilith muy curiosa

Lucifer estaba a punto de comer la fruta que había recogido y se sorprendió por la pregunta

– ¿te refieres a mis alas? Las guardé, padre me dijo que sería más fácil para mi si las guardaba y tenía razón es más fácil caminar por el jardín con mis alas guardadas.

– oh… ¿así se llaman? ¿alas? ¿podría tocarlas? –

Lucifer sonrió y asintió con su cabeza se acercó a ella se puso de espaldas y extendió ligeramente una de sus alas, al hacerlo Lilith se sorprendió muchísimo al verlo como salía de su cuerpo, le sorprendía que solo algo que poseen las aves también lo tenia Lucifer en su espalda, entonces ella deseó tener unas alas iguales a las de él.

– ¿de verdad puedo tocarlas? –

– Por supuesto, puedes tocarlas –

Dijo Lucifer con un ligero sonrojo y relajó una de sus alas dejando que Lilith las tocara, y ella se acercó a una de las alas de lucifer y la comenzó a tocar con las yemas de sus dedos una de las plumas que cubría sus alas, con cierto temor y con algo de fascinación comenzó acariciarlas que suavidad tenían a pesar de que Lucifer la había protegido hace tiempo con sus alas; realmente era la primera vez que las tocaba, colocó primero las yemas de sus dedos y lentamente apoyó totalmente la palma de su mano, la suavidad de aquellas plumas de las hermosas alas de Lucifer era una experiencia única para ella.

Lucifer se quedaba quieto mientras Lilith seguía acariciando las alas, estaba sonriendo ligeramente ruborizado, entonces fue cuando comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía rápidamente, _“¿ella hace que mi pecho se sienta así?”_ le agradaba esa sensación, aunque seguía preocupado no veía necesario seguir sintiéndose mal, _“aprovecharé cada momento que pueda estar con ella; al menos tendré hermosos recuerdos de momentos como estos”_ se limitó a pensar Lucifer.

Rafael, los había visto desde una distancia prudente, solo se limitó a sentir mal y sin saber que hacer _“¡que contradicción! ¡si digo algo todos se arruinará! ¡si no digo nada y luego se sabe que lo oculte seré igual que lucifer!”_ , esa terrible sensación de culpa recorría a Rafael; necesitaba irse, pero luego se detuvo _“si voy ahora mismo, Miguel sospechará y será peor”._

Decidió quedarse ahí y vigilar a Adán, este seguía cerca de la cascada, disfrutando de la brisa que arrojaba la cascada, metía su mano en su bolsa improvisada de frutas y sacaba la última fruta que había recogido y procedió a comerlo con lentitud y miró a su alrededor si había árboles frutales _“tendré que regresar por más”_ , se dirigió a al rio y se dio un chapuzón y se baño un poco; al salir aun chorreando un poco de agua tomó su bolsa improvisada y comenzó a caminar directo a la zona de árboles.

Rafael entró en pánico, sabia que no debía interferir como Lucifer, pero tampoco debía dejar que Adán viera a Lucifer también, estaba en una encrucijada sin duda debía hacer algo y sabia que el temperamento de Adán no era bueno _“debo hacer algo, pero ¿Qué debería hacer? Si el los ve juntos podría decirle a padre y todos nos veremos afectados”_ pensó en Gabriel, en Semyazza, pero quien más la preocupaba era Miguel _“esto será malo y Miguel sabrá que tenía razón y no dudará en ir a decirle a Padre”_

Adán estaba atravesando grandes arbustos para llegar a las zonas de árboles; Rafael sentía que debía hacer algo, solo podía imaginar lo violento que se pondría Adán si los veía juntos a Lilith y Lucifer.

Mientras que Lilith seguía tocando las alas de Lucifer, hasta que con ambas manos acariciaba las alas y se acurrucó en su espalda y suspiró levemente

– Tus alas son realmente hermosas ¿solo tu puedes tenerlas? –

– Solo los ángeles de padre tenemos alas –

Respondió tímidamente Lucifer.

– Pero sin duda si tu fueras un ángel también, serias la más hermosa de todas –

Lilith, se sorprendió al oír aquello, se ruborizó y siguió estando en la espalda de Lucifer, mientras que Adán seguía su camino para llegar a la zona de arboles frutales y Rafael no sabía qué hacer _“¿qué debo hacer? Si hago algo también habré desobedecido a Padre”_ no había mucho tiempo y Rafael debía decidir ya, ahuyentar Adán y salvar a lucifer o dejar a lucifer a su suerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahora finalmente que ocurrirá? esperemos que nada malo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado les dejo mis redes sociales para que estén más pendientes de cuando suba una nueva actualización  
> https://www.facebook.com/IamMissAcacia117/  
> https://twitter.com/MissAcacia117
> 
> Tambien subo este trabajo en Litnet ahora llamado Booknet  
> https://booknet.com/es/book/el-verdadero-poder-de-la-rosa-negra-origenes-b217387


End file.
